My Kinda Fairy Tale
by GS
Summary: Tale Saga, 1x2, AU, COMPLETE. Duo is a high school student that has to complete an assignment for his teacher in order to pass his class. But it turns out harder then he ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**__**

My Kinda Fairy Tale

__

Prologue

__

//Once upon a time, many years ago-//

The paper was crumpled and thrown over the writer's shoulder. "Screw that, ok, new beginning…"

__

//In a land far, far away-//

That was added to the growing pile behind the occupant's chair. "Who knew an English assignment could be so hard?"

__

//Ok, here's the deal-//

The author leaned over and started to bang his head on the table. The door to his tiny room opened and a small face peeked in.

"Duo?" the child asked.

"Yea Hilde?" the boy, presumably named Duo, lifted his head and looked over at the little girl. "Did you want help with something?"

"No!" the girl bounded into the room and stopped by the pile of papers on the ground. "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework," Duo scowled at the paper on the battered desk. "I have to write an original fairy tale and it's a lot harder then it looks."

"Can I help?"

"Well, maybe…"

"Whatcha doing it about?"

"I have no idea," Duo moaned and whacked his head on the desk again.

"Maybe I can 'spire!" Hilde came over to the desk and looked at the paper. " All fairy tales start with 'Once upon a time'."

"But it sounds too… old fashioned."

"You're right," she sat back on her heels and thought hard. Duo smiled at the concentrated look on the seven-year-old's face. "Hmmm…Why is Once always up on Time anyway? Maybe it should be Once wasn't on top of Time. In fact, Once couldn't find Time! Time was lost!"

Duo laughed at the interpretation of the cliché. "I'll think of that, thanks Hilde."

"I have a story for you too!" she stated proudly. "There was a princess, no wait a prince! He was kind and gentle during the day but at night he was a vampire, with blood sucking fangs and preyed on young woman-"

"I think you're getting a little off track," Duo gulped at the images he had heard Hilde spin late at night when he had still been in the dorms and she had snuck out of her bed.

"Maybe just a little," she blushed. "Well, there was a good Prince and his father wanted him to get married, so a handsome prince took the prince's hand and-"

"Two princes?" Duo smiled. He wasn't sure if it was his influence or if Hilde just had a dirty mind, that she thought that up.

"Yea! Like you and Heero! You did say you wanted it to be original."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Hilde I think you're on to something. Dinner must be ready, could you go ask Sister Helen?"

"'K!" she dashed from the room. Duo smiled at the youthful energy and turned thoughtfully back to the paper.

Duo Maxwell sat on the end legs of his chair in deep thought. "Just like me and Heero… Mr. Marquise would get a kick out of that! Maybe it's not going to be as hard as I thought…"

Duo had lived in Maxwell Church for as long as he could remember. Sister Helen had told him stories about how she had heard knocking on the great Church walls. She had opened them to see Duo standing on the stairs, shivering in his thin shirt and jeans. Duo had no recollection on why he had stopped by the Church or what had happened to his family. He was raised in the Orphanage Sister Helen and Father Maxwell had started a few short years ago. He was sixteen now, in high school and still counting his blessings.

He turned determinably back to his paper. He needed the marks on this. With his English grade slipping below a 50, Mr. Marquise had promised that if Duo did above a 70 on this assignment, the grade would be a passing one.

__

//Once, in a place where no one was on time…//


	2. The Problem is Presented

****

Chapter One

__

The Problem is Presented

//_Once, in a place where no one was on time, there was a kingdom. On the Kingdom there was a Prince named Duo. His father, King…//_

Duo's hand froze. King who? A knock sounded on his door. It opened and a ragged haired head poked in. 

"Yo, Duo! Sister Helen told me to tell you to hurry your fat ass. Only not in those exact words." The older boy grinned.

"Thanks Solo," Duo said dryly. "Tell her I'm doing homework. It's very important and if I could possibly delay dinner for a while."

"Will do bro!" the head disappeared. Duo picked up his pencil again.

//_His father, King Solo, ordered the dashingly handsome prince Duo that he had to get married on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. On that day Prince Duo was to take over the kingdom and King Solo wanted Duo to have someone to rule by his right hand. The extremely bright Prince argued that he would have the King's Head Advisor-//_

"Hmm…" Duo chewed on the eraser. "A man that sits behind a desk and 'helpfully' tells people what they can and can't do…"

//_…he would have the King's Head Advisor Zechs Marquise to help him. King Solo eventually wore down the handsome-//_

"Wait, no-"

//_…wore down the exuberant prince. The King sent a memo to the other Kingdoms asking for all the young Princes and Princesses to meet at the castle for Duo to pick a suitable husband or wife. Now, the Solo Lands were a weathly estate and were coveted by most of the lands. By the end of the week the first people began to arrive._

Prince Duo watched for a week as all the hopeful royalty arrived. He glared at them all, still not happy at losing the battle with his father. IT was the last day, during the only hot and sunny day of the week that the last two people arrived.

They had travelled together, the Yuy and…//

"And, and, and…" Duo tapped his pencil on his hand. Once again, there was a knock on the door. He sighed and yelled, "I TOLD you Solo! I'm not coming down for dinner yet!"

"So I've heard," a musical female voice teased him. He turned quickly and almost launched himself to the floor when he heard the voice. Dorothy Catolonia smirked from the open door. "We had a dinner date Maxwell. Our Science Project? Due in a few weeks? Remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Doro!" he gasped. " I totally for got! Mr. Marquise's assignment has me stressed!"

"I guessed as much," she grinned. "How is it going?"

"I have an idea," he murmured lamely. "But I keep on getting stuck in places. I need a bad guy or girl right now and I am using people from school. I hope my bad writing will be made up by creativity."

"Who have you used so far?" She took a seat on the bed. 

"Well, Solo is the King, I'm the dashingly handsome Prince, Mr. Marquis is the Advisor, Heero is the hero, no pun intended and I need someone who is pure evil…Hey Doro-"

"Oh no Maxwell," she scowled. "Why do you always make me the bad guy!"

"It's those eyebrows I tell you, they speak to me! I am evil, I am evil…"

"Highly amusing, I'm sure," she glared. "Ok, ok, make me evil. But not a heartless bitch ok? I'm the…ignorant middle lady."

"Gotcha! And I promise, tomorrow, Science is going to be the only subject in my head!"

//_…the Yuy and Catolonia kingdom were quite near each other. The Prince from the Yuy kingdom was a silent and strikingly sexy guy. The princess from the Catolonia kingdom was equally lust-worthy. _

Prince Duo was seated by the window in his tower. He was watching the path leading from the castle gates tot he front door. He was waiting for the two people to arrive, but, in this land, no one was on time. 

Finally he spotted the dust cloud in the distance. All the other guest were real duds, either having bubbles for brains or were spitefully hideous. He waited eagerly as he watched the black carriage come to a halt. The door was opened by a porter. Prince Duo knew the Prince was rumoured to be very luscious and he could wait. The first person to step out was-//

"They wouldn't be travelling alone," Duo returned to chewing his eraser, or at least what was left of it. "A guy and girl would have needed a chaperone. It could be one of the official chaperones. Now for the person I need they have to be relaxing at times and really nice and totally strict and bitch-like at others… I got it! VP Une"

//tall. Her hair was back in to tight looking buns and she glared at the castle through her glasses with distaste. Duo recognised one of the chaperones the Yuy kingdom sent, Lady Une. A slender leg emerged from the carriage. Duo's breath caught as the tiny foot settled on the ground. A slim figure stepped out of the black vehicle. She had long blonde hair that shimmered in the sun. it was held by a black hair band so only a few wisps escaped. Her posture was shaped by a low cut navy blue dress. Duo wasn't one to not appreciate beauty, especially if it was as drop dead exotic as Princess Dorothy.

The Princess stepped up next to Lady Une and Duo awaited the last traveller. Prince Heero Yuy was as good as his stories described him. Duo felt his face flush as the prince stood and stretched. Duo could see the muscles rippling under the white shirt. Prince Heero frowned at the heat and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, exposing the first few inches of the sensual finely toned torso-

Duo blushed and furiously scribbled over the last few lines. He didn't want his teacher to start reading about his fantasies. 

//…_and Duo awaited the last traveller. Needless to say, Prince Heero Yuy was much better then any stories Duo had heard. _

Heero wiped the sweat off his eyes, his hand brushing against the messy mop of hair on his head. Duo's heart fluttered as he looked from the princess to the prince standing side by side. He was beginning to see the upside to his father's plan. He was a sixteen year old virgin and the sight of the two lustful people was enough to wish he wasn't. But his heart was torn, who could rightfully chose from the two gorgeous creatures presented to him?// 

Duo closed the notebook and stood up from the desk. He stretched his cramped muscles. The assignment wasn't due for a few days so he could take it slowly. He grinned, "Not bad for day one." Then he left the humid room to go and eat dinner with the company of the generous Sister.


	3. Facing The Facts

****

Chapter Two

__

Facing the Facts

//King Solo and Prince Duo were seated at the head of the long dinner table. The twenty princes and princesses were seated down the sides. Head Advisor Zechs and the various chaperones. The Head Guard-//

"Who's gonna be the head guard?" Duo asked to himself. His best friend looked over to him. "Hmmm…"

"Maxwell, what are you talking about?" The Chinese youth asked as he stuck a sagging piece of broccoli in his mouth. He grimaced and put down the plastic fork. "You have been writing and talking to yourself for all of lunch! You haven't even bought yourself a lunch," he waved his hand over the empty spot in front of Duo. "And class is about to start!"

"It's just math," Duo stuck his tongue out. "Miss Nion won't mind that much if I doze off. And I…I'm not that hungry. Is that a problem with that Wu?"

"You? Not hungry? I say that qualifies for a international disaster. What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a story for Mr. Marquise's English class," Duo glared at the notebook with pure hatred. "And I'm getting a little stuck. I can't figure out who is going to be the Head Guard for the castle."

"Who?" Wufei asked confused. Wufei had moved to this school from China during the second semester of the ninth grade. He had been an outcast with bad english and a cold exterior. He spent the first few weeks being miserable, hanging in the back of classrooms, alone in the café and reading in the library. He was struggling though a book during his lunch when Duo found him out. Duo had insisted that Wufei put down the book he was reading. "It was pure torture!" Duo had claimed at the time. Wufei had reluctantly placed the classic down and taken a comic book Duo had offered. Duo claimed it was easier to read. Ever since then, Wufei had hung out with Duo and Dorothy. Through them he met a girl named Merian that had also moved from China a few years back. 

Just then the bell rang throughout the cafeteria. It was time for class. Duo sighed and closed the book. Wufei dumped the remains of his lunch and they hurried to their separate classes. Duo slipped into his desk and slumped down. He was early, a rare thing and watched as the other students entered and took their seats.

When the room was reasonable full the teacher stood up and faced the class.

"Today I thought you could all work on your accounting projects with your partners. Off school chatter is kept to a minimum," she glared sharply at Duo who looked at the wall guiltily. "So get started."

Duo stretched and slumped as he waited for his partner to come to him. He smiled brightly as the blonde boy slapped the binder on his desk. Duo's new project, Quatre Rabarbera Winner, was the son of a huge company. Quatre had 29 older sisters and had been home schooled until he had reached high school. He was withdrawn around people his age but Duo had spent the last few month trying to get him to loosen up. 

"Hey Duo!" the blonde teenager slapped his huge binder on the desk. "I got the notes from my dad that we needed." 

Quatre had just gotten started on the accounts when the entire class was started by the door banging shut. They all looked accusingly at the person that just walked in.

"Go back to what you were doing," the principal ordered sternly. "I just need to talk to Ms. Nion for a minute."

"That's it!" Duo whispered under his breath and pulled out his spiral notebook from his bag. He hadn't even looked at his math book yet but he just needed to get this idea down.

// _The Head Guard, General Treize Kushrunada was seated beside the king and sole heir. His eyes roamed the room constantly, more from habit then real suspicion. Duo fidgeted as he glanced around the almost silent room. There was a singer playing the long sad song in the background and people were politely commenting about the fabulous food the cook had made. Duo's seat was far from anybody of interest so he turned to his father and pretended he was going to have a polite conversation. _

"Father, your choice of my seat is most unpleasant. I thought the point was for me to meet the people, not let them observe me."

"Duo, are you trying to hint at something?" King Solo smiled slyly. "Say perhaps you have a certain someone in mind already?"

"Someone's, father," Duo glared. "The Prince Heero and Princess Dorothy are most pleasing to the eye. I would like to know if they are also pleasing to the ears as well."

"Point taken. I have a talk with Zechs after about seating arrangements. But keep in mind you can only take one of them. I've heard Prince Heero has a heart of stone. In the mean time, there is one Prince I would like you to meet. No, not as a future ruler of Solo Kingdoms but as an ally to the south. Prince-"//

"Duo? Duo? Duo are you still alive in there?"

Duo snapped his pencil up and looked guiltily at the annoyed blonde. He tucked the notebook back into his bag and looked at Quatre innocently.

"Of course! Would you think otherwise? Where were we?"

"Class is over Duo," Quatre smirked. Then Duo noticed the almost empty room. "You might want to hurry if you are going to get your books and make it to you next class."

"Holy-" Duo jumped up and knocked his chair over. He grabbed his bag and yelled a thanks at Quatre as he sprinted out the door. 'Why me?' he thought as he dodged people and things. 'Why is my locker all the way at the other end of the building? And why do I always forget to pick up my books at lunch? Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-'

Duo's train of thought was halted by a solid force. He looked up dazed at the human wall above him. He took the offered hand as he started to apologise extensively.

"I'm really, really sorry! Are you ok, I'm so sorry, more so if you turn out to be a teacher or superintendent or Ms Une or-"

"Duo?" the person sighed. "You forgot this again." A binder was placed in front of Duo's face. Duo looked up into the one visible green eye of his locker buddy.

"Trowa! Great to see you! Even more great to see my binder. Do you know I love you man? I will do anything for you, you do realise this?"

"Duo," Trowa sighed again. "I think Heero will appreciate that more then I would. Forward my thanks to him. And it's not a big deal, I get them for you everyday."

"I love you buddy!" Duo winked and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Awe shoot! I'm gonna be late! See ya Tro!"

Duo bounded off down the hall while Trowa shook his head. He had been friends with Duo since the ninth grade and they had to share lockers. It had been within the first month that he had finally asked Duo if he could go through his stuff and keep the locker clean. Once that obstacle was out of the way, Duo and Trowa became fast friends. 

Duo barely made it to his class when the final bell rang. 'It was totally unfair,' he had ranted to the Guidance near the beginning of the semester. 'My math class is at the back, my next class is in the portable farthest from the school and my locker is near the office! Do you really expect me to make the run in five minutes! The walk from one end of the school to the other is five minute in itself!' Apparently they had.

"Good afternoon class," the teacher greeted the class in a dry, bored sounding voice. "How is everyone today? We are going to be looking at the effects of-"

At that point Duo tuned out. Most of the class did. Dekim, the history teacher, was anything from interesting, especially when it came to the Great Depression or whatever today's class was. Duo felt his mind drifting to his story. The more he thought about it, the more fascinating it got. Duo knew the outcome of course, but now he had to introduce the characters more, make a real plot, settings, the list went on. He picked up his history notebook and began to doodle as he thought. 

Nearing the end of the class he glanced down at the drawing that covered the entire page of his book. It was a lay out of the castle, towers, spare rooms and where they were, the kitchens, stables, courtyards, dining hall, the walls, and more. Duo was slightly awed at his sub-consciousness. 

"Duo Maxwell?" the teacher's sarcastic voice brought him to attention.

"Yes sir?" Duo gulped and hoped he wasn't going to be asked a question.

"Can you answer it?" Dekim raised an eyebrow. Duo shivered. The teacher had always given him the creeps. Dekim was constantly calling him to the board and Duo could feel his small squinting eyes running all over his body. 

"Could you repeat the question?" Duo asked as calmly as he could.

"Since you were taking such extensive notes during the class this should be an easy question. What was one of the main reasons World War II ended so abruptly with Germany?"

"Germany was trapped by the allies approaching from three sides," Duo answered confidently. "There was no place for Germany to escape to, so they were forced to give up."

"Good," Dekim looked disappointed. "May I see you after class Duo?"

"Yes sir," Duo gulped. The final bell rang and the rest of the class was jerked out of their blank state and quickly left. Duo slowly packed up his stuff and went up to the teacher's desk.

"Duo, how are you doing?" Dekim smiled. Duo felt an icy fear climbing up his spine and he clutched his book a bit tighter.

"I'm just fine sir. What did you want me to stay behind for sir, I have a ride to catch back to home soon and I'd rather not miss it."

"I know where you live Duo, I can easily drive you home. Have a seat."

Duo slowly sat in a nearby chair as Dekim stood up and eyed him. Duo's breath caught as Dekim walked over to the desk. 

"Dekim?" a voice snapped Duo from his stationary state. Mr. Marquise stood in the doorway with a hand raised to knock on the open door. "What are you doing? I thought classes were over today."

"I was just giving Mr. Maxwell here some more notes for class," Dekim quickly turned away and straightened some paper on his desk. "I'm just explaining something to him and it could take a while. Would you mind coming back?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to Mr. Maxwell now about an assignment I gave him a while back. Could I just borrow him for a second?"

Duo immedently jumped up from his seat, a huge wave of relief making his knees weak. He turned to the wrinkled old history teacher with a fake look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry sir, but this assignment is very important and it can't wait. Could I be excuse? I'm sure I have enough notes for now."

"Alright," Dekim sighed. "Be off with you two."

Duo practically ran from the classroom and set a fast pace until the room was around the corner. Mr. Marquise hurried to keep up with him. They walked down the hallway at a normal pace.

"That man should be fired," Mr. Marquise grumbled. "There have been more then one complaint about him, what the school board keeps him I'll never know."

"That's ok, Mr. Marquise. Would you mind talking while I go to my locker? I'm in a hurry."

"Not at all. I did want to ask you how the story was coming."

"It's ok," Duo frowned. "But I'm having difficulty placing characters. I could make them up on my own so I'm using real people. I hope that's ok."

"It perfectly fine Duo. It is only a high school assignment, it not like it's going to be published and set out of shelves," he smiled. "I look forward to reading it. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Goodbye sir!" Duo called as Mr. Marquise left down another hallway. Duo stopped in front of his locker and spun the lock. The halls were nearly empty so he hurriedly grabbed his books and dumped them in his bag. He closed his locker only to have it bounce off the lock he had forgotten to take out. The lock was bumped off and went sliding down the hall.

"Oh bother!" Duo said crossly and got on his hands and knees to look under the lockers. As he did that, his unzipped bag spilled out onto the floor. He swore vigorously under his breath and he grabbed the papers that fell out of his disorganised binders and hazardously shoved them into his bag. He took the time to zip it up and grabbed the lock from the floor. He slammed the locker door and snapped the lock shut. 

He almost left the near empty hall when a glitter of gold laying at the foot of his locker caught his eye. He bent down to pick up the gold chain. He gasped as he recognised it as his own. His looked at it quickly and saw the plain gold cross on it was gone and the chain had snapped. Duo dropped his bag and started to crawl on the floor looking for it.

A last minute student somehow missed him on the floor and stomped on his hand hard. Duo bit back tears as he quickly straighten and clutched his hurting hand. Duo slumped against his locker holding his hand and felt like crying. Everything was going wrong today. First his alarm didn't go off so he had to run to the bus stop then he forgot a french paper at home and barely talked his way out of a detention, he forgot his lunch money so he was hungry. He hadn't even look at his math, the whole thing with Dekim, his locker, the cross, then his hand. 

No use crying, Duo glanced around for his cross again. It took a few minutes but he found it under a heater at the end of the hall. How it got there, Duo was yet to find out. He had to slide on his belly to get it and he was covered with dust. He slipped the necklace into a pocket where it would be safe and picked up his bag in the hopes the buses hadn't left yet.

It just wasn't Duo's day. He reached the doors in time to see the last bus pull out. He knew the late bus wasn't leaving today because the driver had just quit and the school still needed to find a replacement driver. Father Maxwell was away for the week to get some more funding for the orphanage, Sister Helen didn't have a license and he didn't have anyone to pick him up. He sighed and started down the steps, prepared to walk the four hour walk to his town. He wasn't even out of the parking lot when an old batter jeep pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and a voice spoke to him.

"Need a ride?"

Duo smiled and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door, slipped gratefully in and buckled his seatbelt. Then he leaned over to the driver and gave him and little peck on the cheek. 

"Thank you Heero," he slumped on the warm padding and closed his eyes. Heero started to drive down the dirt country road.

"Rough day?" He asked quietly.

"The worst!" Duo complained miserably, not even opening his eyes. "First my alarm broke so Matt had to wake me up five minutes before the bus arrive. I had to grab these clothes that haven't been washed in a month-"

"So that's what smells."

"Hey! Anyway, I missed breakfast. I forgot Madame Goulash's french paper and almost got a detention. Dorothy was pestering me all science class; I forgot my lunch money so I'm starving. Quatre let me get away with ignoring him during math so I have no idea what we are doing in our project. I have writer's block for my extra English course, Dekim, just… Then my lock flew off the door and I had to look for it so my books spilt on the floor. I found the lock and got my papers but then a guy stepped on my hand so it's sore. And my cross broke!" Duo sniffed miserably and slide lower in the seat.

"Duo," Heero smiled and looked over to him for a second. "Life hasn't been good for you lately. Why don't you call up Sister Helen and tell her you're going to be late."

"But I'm not with you driving me," Duo pointed out and opened his eyes.

"I'm going to take you out," Heero handed him a small cell phone. "Dinner, a movie, shopping, you decide, my treat." 

Duo's face split into a huge grin as he dialled the number for the Church. His wonderful boyfriend Heero Yuy, was actually a cousin of Quatre. He was from a very wealthy family too, but like Quatre he had been sheltered with home schooling and very little contact with people his age. Unlike Quatre however, Heero had no other siblings and he had been raised by the housemaid. His parents were constantly away and decided to let Heero attend a public high school. From the first moment Duo saw Heero it was love at first sight. Duo had trailed Heero for weeks, too shy to approach him or even talk to him. It was Dorothy who he confessed his feelings to and she urged him to at least make friends with the silent excuse for a human. Duo did start to hang out with Heero about a month into grade ten and by the next semester they had become a couple.

Now in grade 12, Heero had his license and they took their dates more often. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell could care less about Duo's preferences, one of their strongest teachings was love was love no matter who you share it with. Their second strongest belief was against premarital sex and Duo and Heero heartily agreed. Heero's parents had found out about Duo a year into the relationship. They disapproved and didn't mind showing their dislike for Duo. Maria, the house maid, treated Duo like a lost son, fattening him up and such. Still, Heero spent a lot of time at the Church and away from the huge empty house.

After leaving a message with Hilde, Duo pulled out his notebook.

"May you can help me Heero," Duo glared at the paper. "I have a bit of a brain cramp right now."

"What is it about?"

"It's about a Prince Duo, who is being forced by his father Solo to marry somebody. They invite the kingdom's finest maids and princes to meet Duo. There's the Head Advisor, Zechs Marquise, Head Guard Treize Kushrinada, a Chaperone Lady Une, Princess Dorothy and, er, Prince Heero."

Heero raised and eyebrow in amusement. "Let me guess, I'm the hero of the story."

"Right!" Duo grinned wickedly. "How did you ever guess? Anyway, I left off when…"

_"Point taken. I have a talk with Zechs after about seating arrangements. In the mean time, there is one Prince I would like you to meet. No, not as a future ruler of Solo Kingdoms but as an ally to the south. Prince-"_

"And then I need a name," Duo said as he finished the story.

"An ally. And someone that is at school. Well, who do you know that is your friend and helps you out?"

"That would be Dorothy, but I've used her," Duo chewed on his pencil and looked out at the rapidly passing landscape. "Wufei? Na, can't see it. One of my better friends…Oh duh! I even bumped into him today! Trowa!"

"Your locker buddy? Yea you've introduced us a few times. I guess he'd work. So he's going to be your ally. So all you have to do is introduce him into the story."

//_"…Prince Trowa. He's a good boy, I've known his family for a long time."_

_Duo frowned. "You mean that guy with the weird hair? From the Barton kingdom? I thought the Barton's didn't have a heir."_

"Trowa was adopted but an aunt of the family and she just got married a few months ago. Trowa was taken in by the king and queen and was pronounced to be the heir."

"Ah, that makes sense." Duo noticed the servants coming to clear away the plates from the last course. "Are they all going to their rooms now?"

"Yes, but I've arranged to have Barton in the guest room nearest to your tower so you can visit him a little later. From what I've observed, Trowa isn't interested in a relationship so you can't have the mixed signals."

"Alright, well I guess I'd better be off. I'll get one of the guards to escort me to Prince Trowa's room later."

Later, in the Prince's chambers, Duo finished braiding his hair and secured it with a ribbon. This was one task he wouldn't let anyone do for him. He decided that he was going to be bored unless he did something. He opened the heavy wood door to his tower room and peered down the narrow, stone staircase. It was on a sharp turn so Duo couldn't see past the first torch. Instead he yelled for the guard he knew was waiting at the end of the stairs.

"Guard!"//


	4. Making Allies

****

Chapter 3

__

Making Allies

Duo nibbled on his eraser once again as he looked over what he just wrote. Heero smiled slightly as Duo realised he was eating his pencil and pulled it away from his mouth. After a few seconds though, Duo continued chewing on it. Heero put his eyes back on the road until he saw the store he wanted.

"Duo, we're here."

Duo looked out his side of the car and saw the shop Heero stopped at. He gasped and dropped his book.

"You are going to take me here!" Duo gapped and pressed both his hands on the window.

"Yes, I did tell you I was going to spoil you today."

"But-but-but it's so expensive! What are your parents going to say?"

"Nothing of real importance," Heero smirked. "Come on."

Heero stopped the car in front of the huge glass building. It was a world famous clothing store that only the most sophisticated shopped at. Duo had seen some of the labels Heero wore but he never even dared to hope they would don his own body. Heero passed his keys to the valet and he offered his hand to Duo. He scrambled out of the car and grasped Heero's arm as he looked up at the building.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked in an awed voice.

"Of course," Heero almost chuckled. "Lets' go. After we can see a movie or go to dinner or do something you want to do."

Duo smiled speechlessly and Heero guided him through the doors. Almost immedently, three sale people swooped down on them.

"Mr Yuy! How may we help you?"

"Would you like a drink Mr Yuy?"

"Is there something you want specifically Mr Yuy?"

Heero scowled at the three overly eager people. "I am here with my boyfriend to help him find something. His name is Duo Maxwell."

"Right this way Mr Maxwell!" one of the people grabbed Duo's arm and began to pull him while the other two latched on to Heero and dragged him in a different direction. Duo looked pleadingly at Heero over his shoulder and Heero smiled reassuringly back.

"Mr Maxwell, my name is Silvia. I'll help you with anything," the young woman holding Duo's arm relaxed her grip when Duo stopped trying to get away. "What is it you're looking for?"

"It's just Duo," he looked around nervously. "And, uh, nothing fancy please?"

"Casual wear?" she asked politely and she signalled another person over to them.

"Yes, preferably something black," Duo returned his eyes to her face. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, black is definitely your colour. But I'm sure I could find something to go with it, you have very unusual eyes," she turned and whispered something to the man that had come over. She turned her eyes back to Duo. "No wonder Mr Yuy took a liking to you. You realise you probably just upset most of the young ladies here in the store? I know Miss Relena has been hoping against hope that Heero returned her obsession."

"Well, uh," Duo grinned nervously and started to look around for sale people out for revenge. Then the name hit him. "Do you mean Relena Peacecraft?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh dear."

***

//_"Guard!"_

__

The guard hurried up to the door at the top of the tower. He snapped to attention and waited for the prince's orders. Duo looked surprised at the soldier's uptight attitude. 

_"Are you new here?" Duo asked curiously. Usually, the regular guards knew that Duo despised the high-and-mighty treatment when public was not around and they treated him like they would any other laid back royal brat._

"Yes sir, Cadet-"//

"Hmmm," Duo paused and his eraser immedently was nibbled on by Duo's teeth."

"Stuck again?" Heero asked. The two were perked in a tree. It was on Heero's estate, fortunately his parents weren't home this week. They had left the store after Heero insisted on getting Duo at least one casual outfit and had stopped by at a fast food restaurant, this time Duo had insisted on paying.

"Yes, I need a real tight ass guy to be a guard."

"Wufei?" Heero answered immedently. Duo giggled and lowered his pencil to the paper.

//_"Yes sir, Cadet Chang Wufei. I just started today, sir."_

"Ah," Duo grinned. This could turn out to be fun. "Then I feel I must warn you about something."

"Sir?"

"Do you see that tapestry?" Du pointed to the tapestry closest to his door. It was a simple one, with elaborate designs to tell the story of some prince fighting some evil enemy. 

"Yes sir."

"Well it's actually a secret passage way to the dungeons. No one knows about it, except me and the guards that…er, guard below my tower. It leads to a cell that holds a troll. It's half-mad, you know foaming at the mouth and all? The guards that are below, everyone of them, as to go down and feed it."

"Sir?" Wufei asked quizzically. "I wasn't informed of this."

"Of course! The guards are all sworn to secrecy. There are many troll clans in the mountains and if they found out we were holding one of their kind here, for whatever reason they would be most upset. It's chained up so you can get at it but you have to go down and there's a slop bucket with a pile of fish heads. Go and put the fish heads in the bucket."

"Sir, this sounds a bit-"

"Are you questioning me?" Duo glared and puffed up indignantly. "I shall have to explain this to my father-"

"No sir!" Wufei held up his hands nervously. "Please, don't' report this to the king or General Treize. I'll go down."

"That's more like it," Duo glared as Wufei pick up the wall hanging and cautiously stepped down into the small dark, dusty tunnel and out of sight. As soon as the material closed, Duo snuffled a laugh. This was more fun the heading down to Prince Trowa's room. 

Wufei grumbled as he felt his way along the cold stone wall. It was pitch black and the uniform he had been issued was stiff and was rubbing at his neck. He ran a finger to relieve it. Then he returned to his feeling and grumbling.

It seemed like an eternity had passed until he reached the bottom of the stairs. This entrance was also covered. Wufei knew perfectly well this could be a trick, in fact it was more then likely. The guard he had been talking too on his shift had warned Wufei that the prince was a prankster but Wufei didn't' want to upset his precious position on the royal guard. It was a wonder he was accepted in at all.

Wufei cautiously peeked out of the corner of the tapestry. It opened to one of the chamber rooms of the castle. Wufei silently cursed himself in his native language. He turned to head up the stairs and give a tongue lashing to the prince no matter what the consequences, when the female voice started to talk from behind the wall. Wufei turned to listen curiously; it had been a male in the reflection of the mirror.

"King-"//

Duo lifted the pencil and stretched careful as to not fall out of the tree. Heero looked up from his book on another branch. "Still stuck?"

"That and my hand is cramping," Duo yawned. "Tomorrow's a weekend, want to hang out?"

"What about your assignment?" Heero raised an eyebrow."

"It's not due until Tuesday," Duo said pleadingly. "Please? I'll bring it along and you can try to help me?"

"I'm sorry," Heero shook his eye. "I have to attend a dinner at Quatre's house. My parents will be there and it's a huge business deal."

"All right," Duo sighed. "I have a dinner date with Doro anyway. I'll see if I can hook Mr. High-And-Mighty into doing something."

"Wufei could probably help you," Heero commented as they both started to climb down. "He did have top grades in English last year."

"With my help," Duo said as he dropped to the ground. "But you're right. I'll walk home, I could use the exercise."

"Ok, see you at school Duo," Heero gave a lingering kiss to Duo's forehead.

"Bye," Duo walked over to the fence and quickly hopped over it. He knew the guards monitoring the cameras and they wouldn't report him or anything. As he walked, Duo pondered his little story. Ever since he had gotten the idea, it had been the first thing on his mind all day. He had been formulating plots, scandals and tons of stuff he would have liked to inaugurate into the story if he had more time.

"Maybe this is what it's like to be an author," Duo mussed as he walked along the sidewalk. The church was close by; he could already see the top of the cross peeking over the roofs of the houses. Duo sat on the curb under a street light. His notebook came out as started to examine what he wrote.

"This is where I have to introduce the bad guy," Duo stuck the much beaten up pencil back in his mouth. "Hmmm…Creepy, ugly, preferably old. Maybe…"

//_Wufei turned to listen curiously; it had been a male in the reflection of the mirror._

"King Dekim, please," said the female's voice. "Must you really go through with this?"

"Yes," the man's voice was strange. It was spoken as if it was being bounced off of something and slightly distorted. Wufei had heard that kind of voice change, his own native kingdom. Voices sent on a mirroring spell were like that but the kingdom had strict rules about non-royal families using magic and Wufei was sure this was not a royal room. The reflection of the man in the mirror must have been the person on the receiving end of the spell.

"But King-"

"Enough!" the man, presumably King Dekim got annoyed. "You are a servant and you are to obey my orders, it that understood, maid?"

"Yes, sir," the woman's voice humbled. "I will relay your message."

"Good, now end your spell and get on with it."

Wufei heard some clanking and then a small chant in an unknown language. The door of the room opened then closed with a thud. Wufei just stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. There was no need to alert the prince of his danger.

"Despite the injustice," Wufei gritted his teeth and started to carefully feel his way up the stairs again. "I will have to play along with this prince's frivolous games."//


	5. Fleeting Decisions

GS Note: TO ALL NON-CANADIANS! I call pop, pop. Not soda, k? Just because that's what I call it here.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fleeting Decisions   
  
//Duo was silently snickering at the top of the hidden staircase. He couldn't wait to see the young guard's face when he finally arrived. Duo knew there was a young woman housed in the room below him and he knew that the cadet's up-tight attitude would make him believe that the staircase went down to the dungeons. The cadet would go bursting in the room to finish the 'task' quickly and would hopefully jump in on the woman. It happened all the time.  
  
He heard the scrambling at the top of the stairs and pushed back the tapestry to let the grey dusted guard through.  
  
"So," Duo snickered. "See anything interesting?"  
  
"Why yes, Prince Duo, your lady friend was most inviting," Wufei said with a perfectly straight face while he dusted the old grim off one of his shoulders. Duo looked at him in shock then glared.  
  
"Hey! I know you're messing with me!"  
  
Wufei carefully hid his surprise at the common slang. He knew these Westerner's were more lax then his own country to the East but he never knew they conversed with the help so easily. "Messing with you Prince?"  
  
"You know!" Duo flung up his hands. "Screwing with my mind? Yanking my chain?"  
  
Wufei knew perfectly what the slang implicated. He had spent a few weeks retraining with the Western cadets when his country sent him over to join King Solo's guard as a sign of peace but he knew that the Prince was unaware of this fact. "Sir?"  
  
"Damn it," Duo stomped his foot. "Do you have a stick up your ass? What's your name?"  
  
"Cadet Chang Wufei, sir" Wufei mock saluted.   
  
"'Fei? Loosen up. I hate it when the guards around my room are tight asses."  
  
Wufei winced at the nickname. "Sir, I will loosen up if you refrain from using that nickname."  
  
"Why is that?" Duo asked.   
  
"It's a, er, cultural thing sir," Wufei blushed.  
  
"Ok then, Wu," Duo grinned. "Can you show me to-"//  
  
"Duo," a shaking on his shoulder snapped Duo out of his writing daze. "Man, snap out of it!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked around. He was on the run-down school bus on the way to school. He was writing again for the first time since the weekend and this story had to be done. His seatmate, Solo, was shaking his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Duo asked confused. "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"We're at school dude," Solo chuckled. Duo looked out the window in shock as he saw his high school parking lot. "Come on, or you're gonna be late for class. Sister Helen would kill you."  
  
"Right," Duo shut his notebook and jammed it into his bag. "Thanks man."  
  
"It's nothing, but I think you're friend is waiting for you."  
  
Duo stood up and followed Solo down the almost empty bus aisle with a groan. "Which friend?"   
  
"The one that you practically lived with in grade school dork, Dorothy."  
  
"Good," Duo jumped down the three steps to land on the pavement lightly. "Wufei has been on my case all weekend to write. Good thing he hasn't read the story yet."  
  
"Oh, that English assignment you had," Solo asked mildly. They stopped a few feet away from where Dorothy and Merian were standing.  
  
"Yea, I'm still working on it. See ya Solo!"  
  
"Try not to fall asleep in class again Duo!" The waved and Duo hurried up to his two friend. Dorothy had been his best friend wince neither of them knew and Dorothy had included Merian in their little group.  
  
"Duo," Merian greeted politely. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm alright," Duo grinned as the three of them hurried up the steps. "Where's Wu?"  
  
"His bus is late today," Dorothy replied as they weaved through students. "Construction."  
  
"Ah, Heero here yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen his car, but if he's any later he'll miss first period," Merian supplied.  
  
Duo sighed as they turned another corner. "Are you guys doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Not that I know of, why?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Well, it's my story, I could use some fresh minds and we haven't had a get together in months!"  
  
"My parents are going out tonight, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I'll call over and ask. How's 6:00?"  
  
"Perfect," Duo smiled. "I'll see if Wu can make it. You in Merian?"   
  
"Yea, sure," Merian nodded as they reached their lockers. Merian and Dorothy's locker was a few meters down from Duo and Trowa's. Duo grabbed his English books and his French.  
  
"See ya in Science Doro!" Duo waved quickly as he ran down a separate hallway. His school was unusual; they had six periods per semester. Duo slid into his seat as the class started to dribble people in. He pulled out his notebook and began to write.  
  
//"Ok then, Wu," Duo grinned. "Can you show me to Prince Trowa's room? I have to talk to him about some peace treaties and stuff."  
  
"Yes, sir, please follow me."  
  
"I thought you were gonna loosen up," Duo complained as he followed Wufei down the steep stone steps.  
  
"Haven't I?"//  
  
"Class," the voice snapped Duo out of his writing trance and innocently placed his notebook on his desk. "Let's begin this lesson by reviewing the chapter study of Hamlet I assigned..."  
  
Duo groaned and opened his binder to the almost finished summary of the chapter Mr. Marquise had assigned. It was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow as Duo collapsed in his chair. He frowned as Duo's head hit the table and growled when his arm flopped on Wufei's tray.  
  
"Maxwell!" He grumbled irritably and pushed the limp boy to the other side.   
  
"Sorry Wu," Duo yawned and raised his head. "Whatcha get for lunch? Oh no wait don't tell me, Mystery Meat, Vegetable Surprise and possibly a container of rice from home."  
  
"You felt that when you dropped onto my food," Wufei glowered and picked up a forkful of his Vegetable Surprise.  
  
"No, only the vegetables," Duo grimaced and wiped off his sleeve with a napkin. Wufei replaced the vegetable son his plate and moved on to the lump they called meat.   
  
"How has your day gone Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he poked at his lunch.  
  
"Don't even ask Wu," Duo groaned and pulled his own tray under his face. He mechanically started to shovel the food into his mouth. He grimaced and pulled a brown paper bag from his backpack. He opened it groaned and put it down again. "Damn, leftovers. How many times do I have to have pasta?"  
  
"I'll trade," Wufei said eagerly and held over his rice container. Duo gleefully swapped and dug into the white grains.  
  
"So why were you late?" Duo asked as he swallowed.  
  
"Op-, op-, gr, eye doctor's appointment."  
  
"Optometrist?" Duo supplied. Even though Wufei had improved his english over and over some of the word still slipped his mind.  
  
"Yes. He claims I need glasses. I'll have you know, ten full generations in my family never needed glasses and I don't plan to have them now."  
  
Duo chuckled and scraped his plastic fork around the last of his food. Then he gave one last disappointing look into the empty container and sighed. He picked at his vegetables as he started down a new branch of topic.  
  
"Can you come over to Doro's tonight? I really need help with my English story and she and Merian offered to help me."  
  
"I will see what I can do," Wufei promised as they stood to dump the last of their food into the garbage bins. "How about we go down to the library and you can tell me how far you are?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Duo said as they weaved their way out of the café. In the library they found two chairs near the back and away from most people. After settling down, Duo opened his notebook and began to read outloud to the Chinese youth.  
  
//"Haven't I?"//  
  
"Not bad Maxwell," Wufei said grudgingly. "But why am I a cadet? My country sent me over as an ambassador into the army, would they not welcome me and replace my original rank?"  
  
"No, no," Duo shook his head. "You were a cadet in your own country too. There's no way a guy as young as you would be a major or something."  
  
"Why would they send a cadet as an ambassador?"   
  
"Because! Your country sent more then one soldier, duh. You were just top of your class. An your country trains longer then mine so you are technically more advanced in training then the other cadets."  
  
"Where did it say that?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It doesn't! I- oh damn, now I gotta put it in somewhere. Gez, well, Mr Technicality, what did you really think of it?"  
  
"It's only the first draft," Wufei said slowly. "But it has potential. Now, what's going to happen next?"  
  
"Um, I was gonna do a scene where Trowa and Duo talk..."  
  
"Than?"  
  
"Then I make it up as a go along," Duo grinned.  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei groaned. "You can't go in the story with out the ending planned."  
  
"I do have the ending!" Duo protested. "You see, Duo really like both Heero and Doro but he can't choose. Quatre is gonna fall for-"  
  
"Where does Quatre come in?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He just does! I haven't figured that out yet."  
  
"Then maybe you should," Wufei smirked. Duo glared and opened to a page near the back.  
  
"Fine, Wu. We'll do it your way."  
  
***  
  
//"Haven't I?"  
  
"Not to my satisfaction. Now, after we get to Trowa's room, I'm gonna show you the finer points of the castle."  
  
"As you wish, Sir."  
  
"And drop the 'sir' thing, you make me sound like my father."  
  
"Yes Prince."  
  
"Look, my name is Duo Maxwell. D-U-O M-A-X-W-E-L-L. Duo. Maxwell. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Maxwell-sama."  
  
"That's more like it," Duo grinned.//  
  
"Wait a minute," Wufei shook his head and held out his hands in protest. "I thought I was Chinese. Why am I speaking Japanese?"  
  
"It's- Ah, writer license," Duo stick his tongue out.  
  
The four friends were grouped in Dorothy's house. It was an average, well-furnished house in the middle-class neighbourhood. Chips, pop and a sandwich for Wufei were splatter over the coffee table. Duo traded his chewed out pencil for a chip, nervously nibbling it as he looked over what he wrote.  
  
"No such thing," Wufei scuffed. "You have to make a reasonable explanation for it."  
  
"How about Wufei's country represents the Asian portion of the world? China, Japan, you know," Dorothy suggested.  
  
"Yea, that would work," Duo scribbled out his last line.  
  
//"Yes Maxwell-sama."  
  
"You speak Japanese?" Duo asked as they turned down a long corridor. He nodded to the guard on duty as Wufei answered.  
  
"My country speaks many languages. Japanese and Chinese are my two main languages."  
  
"Ah, but not Maxwell-sama. How bout san? It works right?"  
  
"Very well Maxwell...san," Wufei struggled. He stopped in front of a wooden door. "We have arrived."  
  
Duo knocked on the door, the echoes could be heard for beyond. There was a pause and the sound of the door lock being lifted. It opened a crack and an emerald green eye was visible.  
  
"Who is there?" a quiet voice asked suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Cadet Chang Wufei," Wufei said formally. "Prince Duo Maxwell requires to speak with you."  
  
The eye didn't widen in the least. Instead the door opened more and a slender hand waved the prince acceptance. Duo grinned and walked into the door.  
  
"Prince Trowa," Duo bowed furiously. "Please, call me Duo."  
  
"I have no interest in marrying you," the quiet voice warned. Duo got a good look at the speaker. He was tall, a good head taller then him. His hair was short with the exception of a long bang that hid half of his face and showed only one of his expressionless green eyes-//  
  
"Expressionless?" Dorothy stopped Duo's reading. "No, no, I've seen Trowa before and he seemed capable of displaying his emotions."  
  
"That's because he was with Quatre," Duo winked. "Usually he's very shy and you can't tell a thing of what he's thinking."  
  
"Before you describe him in this manner, perhaps you should ask his permission to be in the story Duo," Merian took a gulp of her soft drink.   
  
"Maxwell never asked for my permission," Wufei scowled as he sulked in the cushion of the couch.  
  
"That's 'cause you're too cute to leave out!" Duo pinched Wufei's nose teasingly as Wufei jumped in surprise.  
  
"Maxwell! If you have forgotten I'm not Yuy!" he glared.  
  
"But Fei-babe," Duo blew Wufei a kiss. "You are so cute! Especially that tight-"  
  
"Duo," Merian interrupted quickly. "I believe you are going to suffer bodily harm if you continue that conversation with my boyfriend."  
  
Wufei smirked in satisfaction. Duo pinched his ribs and stated, "Awe, Wu, you need your girl to stand up for you! How cute!"  
  
Wufei sputtered indignantly while Duo and Dorothy fell off their seat laughing uncontrollably. Merian hid a grin with her hand at Wufei's bright red face.  
  
"Come here Wufei," she held out a hand as she struggled to keep her voice in check. "I'll protect you from Duo."  
  
"I do not need protecting," Wufei stood up and walked over to her. "This is to shield you from Maxwell's hurtful remarks."  
  
"Of course it is," Merian wrapped her arms around Wufei's shoulders as he settled into her embrace scowling. Dorothy finally recovered and stood up. She found her seat beside Merian occupied and settled for dragging Duo to his feet and depositing him and herself on the other vacant couch.  
  
"Ok, enough of that," Dorothy smiled. "Let's get on with the story."  
  
//His hair was short with the exception of a long bang that hid half of his face and showed only one of his expressionless green eyes. He was dressed in a plain green shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. His pants were casual breeches with soft leather boots. Duo decided his could grow to like this southerner.  
  
"No, no," Duo held up his hands in a disarming gesture. "I was already informed of your decision. I am here to talk of future peace treaties we might make between our countries when we take the thrones."  
  
Trowa accepted his proposition and motioned Duo to one of the plain chairs in the centre of the room. Duo smiled and settled down.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Deadlines

  
GS Note: Well, thanks to overwhelming response, here's the next chapter!   
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Deadlines  
  
//Duo swaggered out of the room in victory some time later. He grinned cheekily at Wufei and seemed to be looking for praise.   
  
"Well?" Duo asked grinning like a cat. "Aren't cha gonna congratulate me?"  
  
"For your success with Prince Trowa?" Wufei asked.  
  
"That and the fact I'm gonna be allied with one of the biggest armies of the century! The Barton lands are a mystery no more!"//  
  
"Give it up Duo!" A voice broke though Duo's frantic writing. "It's not happening today! You're screwed!"  
  
"Shut up!" Duo snarled testily. "I'll finish it!"  
  
"In what? Five minutes?" Solo smirked as their bus drove into the parking lot. "I don't think so. Even you aren't that lucky."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up," Duo glared. He sighed in defeat and closed his notebook. "Oh well. No use crying now. Time to face the music."  
  
Today was Tuesday. The Tuesday Duo should have produced a typed up copy of his tales in the Solo Kingdoms. But all he had to show his persistence was a slightly rumpled, wire bound, half-done chronicle of his doomed adventures. Doomed never to be finished that is.  
  
Duo groaned and thumped his head on the front of the seat. "Maybe I can get an extension. Mr Marquise is generous, right?"  
  
"Fat chance," Solo smirked. They stood and began the shuffled down the aisle of the yellow bus. "What do you want me to tell Sister Helen this time?"  
  
"Shut up," Duo repeated. He hopped off the last steps and parted with Solo on his way to the lockers. He angrily spun his lock and ripped open the blue door. He grabbed his stuff, making a huge mess as normal. He felt a little guilty since Trowa was going to have to clean it up but Duo was really to miserable to care. He grumbled and dragged his feet to English class and plopped down in his seat as the last students filtered in.  
  
When Mr Marquise didn't show up right away, Duo straightened and looked around a bit. Mr Marquise had never been late for class all year. The door finally opened and the buzz in the class stopped. Mr Kushrinada stepped in followed by an old man.  
  
"Class, Mr Marquise will be out for the week. This is your supply teacher today, Mr Noventa. I am confident you will behave for him as you would for Mr Marquise. The class is yours Mr Noventa."  
  
"Thank you Treize," the old man politely nodded as Mr Kushrinada left. The second the door closed, the student looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"I am been informed on your-" that was about all the class heard of Mr Noventa all day. Girls turned in their chairs to gossip with their friends. The people near the front pulled out unfinished homework and hurried to do a half-decent job. Jocks cheered and pulled out paper to hit with kids at the front. Duo felt a huge grin split his face and quickly whipped out his notebook.  
  
// "The Barton lands are a mystery no more!"  
  
"Yes," Wufei nodded, not extremely interested. His lands were already aligned with the Barton lands so there was no need to listen to any military information Duo might have. "Would you like to return to your room Maxwell," he paused. "San?"  
  
"Why yes, that would be lovely," Duo grinned and clapped his hands together mischievously. "Yes, lovely."  
  
Wufei gulped at the slightly maniac looked that crossed Duo face and double paced back to the tall stone tower. When that passed on of the window son the high story, Wufei first realised just how late it was. When he went on guard with Sergeant Otto, it had been just before Duo had dragged him from his post. It had been only a few hours but it was already pitch black outside.  
  
Wufei bowed to Duo as he stopped by the steep staircase leading up to the room. "Sir, have a pleasant evening."  
  
"Thanks Wu, I believe I will. Have fun guarding me!" Duo bounded up the stairs with relentless energy. Sergeant Otto shook his head and chuckled. Wufei just glared at the childish behaviour.   
  
Duo slammed the door when he reached his room and quickly strode over to his desk. He pulled out the scrolls Zechs had given his earlier. Unrolling it, he curiously looked it over.  
  
Name: Prince Heero Yuy  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Short Autobiography: Born in Yuy lands. Adopted by King Odin Lowe. Bisexual preference.   
  
Other Notes: Inexpressive but a skilled fighter. Trained in several areas of combat. Heero is an imaginative tactician but is very cold when it comes to people.  
  
Duo laughed as he looked at the identification sketch. The artist didn't do the real person justice. Still, Duo found himself drawn to the piercing prussian blue eyes he had seen earlier. He unrolled another scroll.  
  
Name: Princess Dorothy Catolonia  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Short Autobiography: I have lived in these lands my whole life. I enjoy hand-to hand combats and close combat weaponry. I believe that war does indeed bring a shaking peace that needs to be formatted into a more substantiate agreement later on.  
  
Other Notes: Dorothy is an unusually wilful female and is an expert in her own fencing. Approach with caution.  
  
Duo almost roared out loud in laughter with the last statement. He flipped through the rest of the scrolls but they only contained descriptions on other Princes and Princesses he had no interest in. There was a small parchment that had slipped out. Duo almost stepped on it before he saw it. It was from His father. Apparently he had to choose his life mate in a short while. Duo gulped at the date. Seven days from now.   
  
Duo looked up as he sensed the classroom start to quiet. The classes leaving, paper air planes, empty makeup containers and candy wrappers in their wake. Mr Noventa futilely tried to stop kids to get them to clean up but his efforts were ignored. Duo slipped his battered book into his bag and hurried to his next class, Science.  
  
Science was a strange subject; he wasn't sure why he took it. Probably because there was it was the only class with more then one teacher. This class, like the rest of his school was one of a kind. The professor's were all majors in varies subjects and very sought after.  
  
Duo sat in his seat near the back and watched the last remaining students scrambled to their seats. Dorothy slid next to Duo as one of the teachers around the side of the rooms closed and locked the doors.  
  
There was a squeal of metal on metal and Duo winced while Dorothy sat up straighter. One of the teachers walked up to the front, his metal leg creating all the noise. Doctor J stood hunched as he smiled at the class.  
  
"Today you will have time to work on your projects. The other professors and myself will be around to check on your progress. Begin."  
  
Dorothy quickly pulled out her notebook and turned to their project. "Ok Duo," she rapidly flipped through her frighteningly organised notes. "We have our thesis but blah, blah, blah, got to, blah..."  
  
Duo had tuned out. He settled back, content on letting Dorothy to do their work. He knew from experience that in a few minutes she would see his glazed over look and just get started on her own.   
  
Dou thought back to his relationship with Dorothy. They had met in grade one, before they had been introduced to cooties. They were best friends, Dorothy's parents were after out late and it was no trouble for Dorothy to stay over at the Church. When Duo arrived at the school, he had been an outcast. He had a braid, was dressed in strange clothes and smelled funny. Dorothy was much the same, her father might have been the principal but she had those strange eyebrows and a weird way of talking. She had befriended Duo in an odd way. He was sitting in a corner trying to recite the first ten letters of his alphabet. He had after all, only started school that year. She sat beside him and didn't even wrinkle her nose. Then she picked up the boring alphabet book and grabbed his hand. She had led him around and they spent the day painted on the finger painting board and laughing. They had been inseparable ever since.  
  
As Duo predicted, Dorothy looked up and saw him relaxed in his chair, eyes unfocused and glazed. She sighed annoyed and began to neatly write out what she was going to be doing so Duo could follow along if he liked. Even if it was extra work, Dorothy felt like she had to protect her little brother, ever since she had seen him sitting in the corner, all pathetic like a kicked puppy, she felt it her job to shelter him.  
  
She sighed at the pathetic display her friend was putting on and kicked him lightly under the table before he was caught.  
  
"Huh?" he blinked and looked around confused. Dorothy sighed and bonked him on the head.  
  
"At least look busy!" she hissed. "The Professor's are looking for people working!"  
  
Duo looked around wearily as he grabbed his notebook. Then he began to scribbled quickly.  
  
// Apparently he had to choose his life mate in a short while. Duo gulped at the date. Seven days from now.  
  
"Damn it, how am I supposed to so it? They both are so...enticing," Duo leaned on the back of his chair legs and groaned. "I wish somebody would help me choose." As the words left his mouth, a huge noise erupted from behind him. Duo was startled and his chair tipped backwards and deposited him on his head.  
  
"Ow," he rubbed his hair as he painfully pulled himself to his feet. There was another bang, but quieter this time. It was coming from his wardrobe. Duo reached for the dagger concealed in his boot and carefully began to approach the tall oak piece of furniture.  
  
The wardrobe shook and something from inside hit the side of it. There was a muffled curse and Duo's hand tightened on the blade as he reached for the handle.  
  
He flung open the door and a bundle of clothes fell out in a heap on the floor at Duo's feet.  
  
"Oh dear me," a figure began to struggle on the heavy material. "I don't suppose you could help me out please?"  
  
Quickly coming to the conclusion that if it was an assassin, they were too unskilled to even try to take on Duo. He leaned down and untangled the red cloth from the person's slender limbs.  
  
It was a young boy, only about Duo's age. He had golden blonde hair and wide trusting aqua blue eyes. He was dressed in a pink frilly shirt and patched tan pants. His vest was well worn and his shoes were almost wore through. The boy stood up and dusted himself off briskly.  
  
"Hello! You must be Duo. I believe you called me here," the boy grinned and held out a hand.  
  
Duo hesitantly shook it. "Um, did I?"  
  
"You made a wish of the heart didn't you?" the boy looked a little unsure.  
  
"Well, yes," duo began. "But how does that-"  
  
"Alright then, I did get my directions right!" the boy smiled cheerfully and grasped Duo's hand tighter as he shook it enthusiastically. "I told Ira I didn't need to take a map. I thought I made a wrong turn there for a second but I was right after all!"  
  
"Um," Duo said again. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Why certainly not!" the boy puffed up. "That's my job, nobody is supposed to know me precisely! But since you are my first client, I guess it's all right if I tell you. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, Quatre to my friends."  
  
"Hello Quatre," Duo nodded politely even though he we trying to find the quickest way to call Sergeant Otto or Wufei up the stairs without alerting the boy.  
  
"Don't worry, I mean you no harm," Quatre grinned easily and Duo felt only slightly reassured. "You see, I'm a Wish. It's a complex thing, so you might want to sit down so I can explain it to you."  
  
Quatre gestured to the fallen chair. Duo picked it up without taking his eyes off Quatre and settled down on it. Quatre took a seat on Duo's bed and folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"Where to begin? Well, I'll explain what a Wish is. When someone makes a wish from their heart, it is answered by my department, the Heart Wish Section. I work for Section B; I help people when they need advise. You could have rephrased your question to something like 'I wish someone would choose for me.' Then you would be handled by Section A. Be glad you didn't' get them, boy-//  
  
Duo paused, his pencil hovering above his notebook. As he thought of another name, one of the professors walked up to him and startled him by snapping two fingers in front of his face. Duo blinked and jumped a little.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr Maxwell?" Dr. J asked in his quivering voice.  
  
"No sir," Duo grinned. "Nothing at all." The doctor grunted and moved on. Duo returned to his thinking. He was lost in thought for quite a while before a tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. This time it was Dr G.  
  
For all his scarred face, mushroom hair cut and long nose, Duo felt himself to really like this professor. He was the main leader of the five doctors, even if it didn't seem that way a lot.   
  
"What are you doing Mr Maxwell?" the man asked and removed his hand from Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Er, working on my assignment sir!" Duo answered as best he could without lying.  
  
"I see," the professor said with a hint of laughter. "Well, get back to Quatre and Duo. Perhaps Miss Nion with suffice for Section A?"  
  
Duo blushed as the professor moved away but took his suggestion to heart.  
  
// "Then you would be handled by Section A. Be glad you didn't' get them, boy, that Miss Nion scares me! Section C however would be something quite different though-"  
  
"Quatre?" Duo interrupted. "This is all interesting but could we be getting to some relevant information please?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course. As I said, I am a Wish. We are closely related to the Fey people and live in an alternate universe then you. It's a little confusing you see. Just try to believe that I'm a Wish and this is my job. I'm just here to counsel you."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you? Why are you helping me now, why not whenever I have a wish? Where is this alternate universe? When-"  
  
"Enough with the questions!" Quatre threw up his hands. "Of course you can trust me! It says in my contract that I can do no harm. If I deal with your every wish, my Section would be bogged down! This is just a very important one. And I can't reveal any information on my world to you, company policies."  
  
Duo seemed to accept that. He nodded and leaned back on his chair. "So, what should I do? About my problem I mean."  
  
"I can't really decide for you," Quatre began to fiddle with his frilly shirt. "It's something you have to decide on your own. I'm just here to help you with your decision."//  
  
"Duo!" a pair of fingers napped in front of his face. "Earth to Duo!"  
  
"Huh?" he blinked and looked around.  
  
"You do that way to often these days," Dorothy sighed. "Class is over. You have exactly two minutes to get your books and run to Madame Goulash's class before she flips again."  
  
"OH SHIT!" Duo grabbed his books in his hands and ran out the door like his life depended on it. Dorothy just sighed and picked up his bag. She knew she would run in to Merian who was in Duo's French class and sould return it to him. It was a good thing she really liked Duo Maxwell or he would sink.  
  
Duo managed to slide into class as the bell was ending. The crinkled old woman glared at Duo over her small glasses.  
  
"Late again Mr. Duo?" she said with a light french accent.  
  
"Not this time Madame," Duo grinned as he panted. "I believe I was here a few nanoseconds before the bell ended."  
  
"Since you are good enough to grace us with your presence, take a seat s'il vous plait."  
  
Duo took his seat next to his slender, Chinese friends. Merian slide Duo's bag under his chair when Madame Goulash wasn't looking. Duo smiled greatfully at her as the lesson began. The whole class listened with more attention then they used in most classes to keep up with the fast paced french.  
  
Some where during a work period, Duo slipped his notebook ontop of his binder and began to write like he was taking notes but in fact he was worlds away.  
  
//"I'm just here to help you with your decision."  
  
"Then wasn't it pointless for you to be here? I need help choosing, not counselling." As the words hing in the air, Quatre's lower lip began to wobble. Duo took a step back as Quatre looked miserably on the cover of Duo's bed.  
  
"Ira was right. I'm not fit for this. I was wrong about you needing me. Oh, it's not fair! She's going to take me out of my section and I'll be back to filing! I've waited my whole life to leave that stuffy office and I screw up on my first assignment! I just wasn't ready, I'll never be!"  
  
Quatre's eyes turned to Duo's, filled with tears. "I'm sorry to cause you this trouble. I'll be going now."  
  
Quatre turned to the wardrobe and silently climbed in. He gave Duo a small sad little wave and turned around.  
  
"Wait," Duo said, a huge wave of guilt coming over him. "Maybe, maybe I could use someone to help me out."  
  
"Really?" Quatre turned back hopefully.  
  
"Yea," Duo smiled. Quatre laughed and hopped out of the wood wardrobe. He flung and arm around Duo's shoulders and grinned.   
  
"Well my friend, I predict we will find you a most suitable mate. How about we get started?"//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Plotting the Attack

GSNote: Sorry it took so long, but school's a real b*tch. Just keep with me for a few days and I'll try to have the next part out.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Plotting the Attack  
  
//It was the next day before Quatre and Duo actually started talking about anything to do with Dorothy and Heero. It was turning into an interrogation.  
  
"So tell me," Duo asked, his hands clasped in front of him as he sat cross-legged on the bed and Quatre lounged in Duo's wooden chair. "How are you supposed to help me, exactly."  
  
"I have to get to know what the people you have to pick from are like. So I will follow you around."  
  
"But won't people see you?"  
  
"Not if I don't want them to," Quatre wagged a finger slyly. "As a Wish I can make certain, adjustments to the laws of physics. I can make myself invisible, fly, stuff like that."  
  
"Can you make things appear?" Duo asked eagerly. At that, Quatre sighed.  
  
"Sorry. That's confidential. Most of my powers I can't use unless it is an emergency and I have all this paper work to fill out before and I have to take an interview slash lecture from Ira and well, it's just not fun."  
  
"Why is it I made the wish and you popped up right after. You did say they had to explain and you have to get some things before you left. How did you do that right after I made the wish?"  
  
"See, we watch people all over the world, when you made your wish, we froze time for a bit and sent me over. It's a very routine procedure. You won't be affected or even be conscious of it. Me on the other hand will notice it. If another WISH employee or person enters I'll see time stop but I'll still be able to move. So in the middle of a conversation don't be too shocked if I disappear or move without you seeing. Some transfers take hours and I might not even remember the conversation."  
  
"Gotcha. Won't people think it's weird if I start talking to you and they can't see you? And what exactly is the name of your, er, company."  
  
"Then I guess you can't talk to me," Quatre said simply. "I work or WISH, stands for Wish's Inside Shadowed Housings. There's a long story behind the name I'm not authorised to give out." He gazed around Duo's room "Your world is quite amazing really. I mean, green trees. Who would have though of GREEN trees? And the sky, blue? That's just freaky!"  
  
Duo scowled at Quatre making fun of his world but shrugged it off. They were interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.  
  
"Prince Duo!" Wufei's loud voice boomed through the heavy wood. "King Solo requests your presence at the breakfast table!"  
  
"Shit!" Duo scr-//  
  
"Duo," Merian hissed. "For the love of God, look up! It's your damned homework and you only barely got off last time."  
  
"Shit Maxwell," Wufei hissed between furiously writing down the lengthy assignment. "You have the best luck of anyone in the school."  
  
"Huh?" Duo whispered as he grabbed his agenda and started to scribble down what was on the board.  
  
"She called on almost everybody but you!" Merian ridiculed Duo quietly. "You are so damn lucky Maxwell. Hurry up and write before she notices you."  
  
"Class," Madame Goulash said with her accented voice. "I want you to aim for faster notes. Surprising as it seems, your classmate Duo Maxwell was taking serious notes today. I want you to all take after him. Allonez, the bell is about to ring and you can get an early start."  
  
Duo looked like a fish when Madame Goulash stopped talking. From day one Madame and Duo never got along. He was constantly a few minutes late for class and when he was on time, he always did something to get on her nerves.   
  
As Merian parted for her next class, Wufei and Duo headed for their lockers. They were only about a hallway from each other. Wufei just shook his head in disbelief as they pushed their way through students hurrying to class.  
  
"I can't believe you Maxwell. Not only do you get away with writing your ENGLISH assignment in FRENCH class but you were commended for it. I bow down to your luck God and hope he works his magic on me too."  
  
"I'm sure I'll talk him into it," Duo winked as Wufei parted down the hall. He pushed back a group of kids to get to his locker and spun the lock quickly. Even if his school was cool enough to get extra credits and stuff, periods were cut drastically.   
  
He grabbed the brown bag Sister Helen had handed him before he dashed after the bus. The second bell rang and there was panic in the halls as the lazy kids sprinted down hallways until Duo was left alone. He quickly made his way to the café and slide next to his usual spot with Wufei.  
  
Wufei pointedly ignored him as soon as the book came out. Duo just stuck his tongue out and began to write where he had left off.  
  
//"Shit!" Duo scrambled to his feet. "I'm late! Damn it to- Quatre, did you happen to find a pair of black pants when you fell out of my closet?"  
  
"No!" Quatre yelled back. They both started to throw things around as they looked frantically.   
  
"Damn it! Once sec Wu!" Duo yelled as he leaned under his bed and began ruffling through. "Hey. Is this it? I think it is! Yes! Success!"  
  
Duo triumphantly held the wrinkled pair of pants over his head. Then he rummaged with his free hand under the bed some more before he came out with a matching shirt. Then he looked over to Quatre.  
  
"Um, could you turn around?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Quatre smacked himself on his forehead and turned. "Human's are very modest about their bodies. I always forget my lessons!"  
  
"Right," Duo said and started to change.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was still outside and heard the conversation very clearly. Or at least, one side of the conversation.  
  
'Is Prince Duo gone mad?' he thought to himself quietly. 'I think it is better if I don't report this.'  
  
The door opened and slightly rumpled Duo stood and grinned in the doorway, his limp braid hanging over one shoulder.  
  
"Hey Wu, I'm ready to go!" Duo grinned and started to push the shocked guard down the stairs. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"  
  
Unknown to Wufei, there was a third person following down the stairs and making some very funny comments.  
  
"Duo, why do you like squares so much?" Quatre asked as he tried out the stairs. He kept both hands on the stone wall and leaned heavily on it for support. He placed each foot down like it was his last. "It's unnatural!"//  
  
Duo stopped, cracked his knuckles and looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit Wu!" Duo exclaimed and grabbed his lunch. "I have 5 minutes before I have to be in math! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Do I look like your keeper Maxwell," Wufei looked up over his book. Duo almost grinned at how close he had to hold the book to his face and the squinting marks. Wufei definitely needed those glasses, the sooner the better.  
  
"Yes, yes you do," Duo took a big bite of his sandwich and had a huge gulp of his juice. Wufei winced and looked back to his book. Duo munched through his lunch quickly before the bell rang. They sat in comfortable silence until there was the first bell. Duo sighed and swallowed his last bite.  
  
As they gathered their stuff quickly, Duo asked before he and Wufei had to split, "Have you seen Heero?"  
  
"He was in Tech class this morning," Wufei said thoughtfully as they made it to the branch in the hall where they separated.   
  
"Good," Duo grinned. "See ya tomorrow Wu!"  
  
Wufei simply lifted a hand in farewell as they ran to their separate classes. Duo slide into the class a few seconds after the bell but Miss Nion was too busy straightening papers on her desk to notice him. He quietly sneaked to his seat and pulled out his books like he had been there all along. They had to wait before Miss Nion finally stood up and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Today we will be taking notes and talking about your assignments. For this class you may go and sit near your partner."  
  
There was a lot of moving and talking until people got settled. Duo ended up going from the front of the room to the back with Quatre. They pulled out their books and began to label pages for notes.  
  
There wasn't anytime to write in this class. Duo patiently waited and wrote until his hand was sore. He waited for the whole hour before they were finally dismissed. Duo wasn't even out of the room before he began running. As he ran he began to talk to himself and lecture himself like everyday.  
  
"Duo, you have to remember to grab your History BEFORE Math! You'd stop being screwed like this and stop being late for class. You do it for the first half of that day, why not do it when you really need to? You have to-"  
  
As it was everyday, Duo was stopped by a solid force. Only this time, Duo wasn't as polite to his human wall as he was everyday.  
  
"Sorry Tro, but I have to-" it was about there that Duo realised this blocking force wasn't Trowa. "Heero!"  
  
Heero smirked and offered his hand. Duo gratefully took it and gave him a huge bear hug.  
  
"I haven't seen you since Friday! Where have you been!"  
  
"I had some things to take care of on Monday," Heero replied as Duo dropped his hands. Then he offered the black binder. "Trowa was running late. He said you might need this. Do you want a ride home today?"  
  
"Thanks Heero! And that would be great, Solo is gonna be on my case the whole ride. Shit, I'm late! See ya after school!"  
  
Duo dashed down the hall to his history class. He was just on time. He sat in his seat near the back and opened his notebook. The class had to wait a bit before Dekim began the lesson, this time about World War II or something. Duo resolved to bug the person next to him for notes tomorrow at lunch and pulled out his worn notebook.  
  
//"It's unnatural!"  
  
"They make buildings bigger," Duo explained quietly, eyes darting to Wufei to see if he overheard his apparent one-sided conversation. Wufei didn't glanced back as they stepped off the stairs. They moved down the tangle of hallways and corridors to the breakfast hall, Quatre looked amazed at the tapestries on the walls.  
  
"Look at the colours! Designs!" Quatre poked at the corner of a tapestry with a man hunting a boar. "It's truly amazing!" he looked to Duo who had stopped behind Wufei as Wufei unlocked one of the doors. "For all your miscomings, your people have a real sense of entertainment. The most decoration on our world is what you call a, what it is? Oh yea, an open flame. And even that is unusual; they are most usually covered and channelled. I could get used to this."  
  
"I'm so glad we have your approval," Duo murmured as Wufei unlocked the door and they walked down the last hallway.  
  
By then Wufei was sure the entire castle and kingdom were crazy. First, here was the ridiculous lax in security, his comrade dishonoured the serving women in their own bedrooms and bragged about over dinner (personally, Wufei found that one most informative but it was the principle that counted), The fact that the prince can choose his own bride (Wufei refused to consider that fact there might be a another groom involved, who would carry on the line?) and now, the Crown Prince, Heir to the throne, was talking to himself. Wufei sighed as he announced Duo to the breakfast table and hurried to go and spar with the other Chinese cadets. At least they made sense.  
  
Duo stepped graciously into the room; not giving notice to his rumpled clothing and the few way-warred hairs that had escaped from his braid. No, Prince Duo looked every bit of the Crown Prince and inspected the seated Princes and Princesses like a holster looking over a herd of horses. Zechs Marquise stood and went over to Duo.  
  
"Prince Duo," Marquise bowed and held out a hand to the left side of the table. "Today you will be dining beside Prince Heero Yuy of the Odin Lands."  
  
Duo nodded and strode over to the end of the table nearest to the king's. Heero kept his face emotionless and Princess Dorothy who sat across the table offered a chaste smile. Duo sat in the vacant seat beside Heero as King Solo stood up.  
  
"We pray to the Gods that this gathering of noblemen and noblewomen bring forth not only the prosperity of the Solo Kingdom but also encourage peace between the Twenty Kingdoms," King Solo lifted his goblet and the rest of the diners did too.  
  
"So mote it," they chorused in sync and the king sat again. Then the room sprang to life with the clinking of forks and spoons as the first dish arrived. Polite conversation trickled over the young men and women.  
  
"Prince Duo, I am honoured to have a chance to talk with you," Dorothy said easily as she reached for her cup of water. "I can only pray others like me have the opportunity to do the same."  
  
"It is a rare prospect that I have the great luck to be seated next to a beautiful jewel like you, Princess Dorothy," Duo said smoothly and with a sly grin. He turned to Heero. "Prince Heero, I believe you and Princess Dorothy are old friends."  
  
"Heero," he picked up his fork and knife and began to cut his omelette. "My name is Heero, I prefer not to have a title."  
  
"Well, Heero," Duo grinned. "Call me Duo. Princess Dorothy, am I to presume you also would be inclined to go by informal tones?"  
  
"If it wouldn't trouble you too much," she wiped her lips daintily. "My friends call me Dorothy."  
  
Unnoticed by Duo until now, Quatre leaned over to the princess seated next to Heero and dipped a finger into the side of honey she had. He popped it into his mouth and his face twisted to one of pleasure.  
  
"This, this, this," Quatre said loudly and he reached for more of the sticky food. "This is the best thing I have ever had! Dear me, Duo how do you not eat this kind of food all the time! If I could live here I would never leave this table!"  
  
Quatre licked his finger completely, his expression clearly showing amazement and he groaned each time he found a morsel of the food. When he found it good, he reached for more. This time however the princess was looking. She screeched and scrambled out of her seat.   
  
"There is a spirit!" she laid her hand on her forehead dramatically. "Will no one save me!"  
  
"I don't see anything," Quatre looked around, invisible to the rest of the room. "And why would a spirit be here? They only work in abandoned houses and at night."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as several servants whisked the princess away and the room erupted into nervous whispers. Heero looked sharply at the fingers imprinted in the honey and Dorothy looked around at the disarray the attendants and chaperones were.  
  
Duo glared in Quatre's direction who looked guiltily back.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but seriously! Breakfast on my world is a grey paste, this is paradise! I can stand stairs if it means more of that stuff!"//  
  
Duo was startled by the bell and quickly shoved his books in his bag as the rest of his classmates left. He could hear Dekim vainly trying to call Duo to stay after class but Duo ducked behind a tall girl and snuck out.  
  
He weaved his way through the crowd and jumped over legs until he reached his locker. He dumped his bag and spun the lock as Dorothy came up behind him  
  
"Do you have much homework?" Dorothy leaned on the locker next to Duo's.  
  
"Not too much," Duo opened the locker and grabbed the last books he needed and shoved in the ones he didn't. "You?"  
  
"A bit," she sighed. "You getting a ride with Heero?"  
  
"Yup," Duo grinned and slammed his locker shut. "Just gotta tell Solo. I'll be seeing ya tomorrow Doro."  
  
"Bye Maxwell," Dorothy yelled after Duo as he dashed down the hallway, stepping on quite a number of toes. She sighed and laughed at the curses that followed him down the stairs.  
  
After a fleeting call to Solo, Duo happily walked to the student parking lot and quickly found Heero's beat up jeep. He also saw his strikingly handsome boyfriend beside it. Heero was leaning against the passenger side, hands in pockets and sunglasses on his face. Duo grinned at the picture he made. Slowly, as to not alert Heero, Duo brought out his camera and quickly snapped a picture.   
  
Heero heard the click and wiped off his glasses. He glared half-heartedly at Duo. Duo held up his hands innocently.   
  
"Hey! It's for my photography class!" he explained as he walked up to Heero and stood in front of him.  
  
"You take it next semester," Heero reminded him as he opened the door.  
  
"Just starting early," Duo kissed Heero's nose. Then he looked at Heero brightly. "Can I drive?"  
  
"No!" Heero jumped and shook his head. "Never again Duo! I'm still paying for the last time!"  
  
"Please?" Duo pleaded. "I swear, speed limit this time! And I'll even use the turning signals!"  
  
Heero glared at Duo but Duo knew he was going to win. Heero sighed, defeated, and tossed the keys to the braided teen. "Fine. But this time when the cops are chasing you with horns blaring, lights flashing and fists shaking, you pull over!"  
  
"Yea, what was their problem?" Duo slipped into the driver's side and snapped on his seat beat while Heero got in beside him. "I wasn't going that fast and my speakers were not that loud!"  
  
"It was hospital zone Duo," Heero doubled checked his seat belt. You generally don't do 120."  
  
"Wussy."  
  
***  
  
Duo slammed on the breaks and popped the brake on in front of the church. Heero's fingers slowly relaxed their grip on the dashboard and pulled away to reveal the ten small dent marks. Duo grinned and wiped Heero's sunglasses off his face. He clipped them closed and leaned forward to give a quick kiss on Heero's lips.   
  
"See, that wasn't so bad!"  
  
"Duo," Hero said slowly and through clenched teeth. "Doesn't a stop sign mean anything to you?"  
  
"It might," Duo laughed. "If I had bothered to pass the written test. But all I needed were my sexy looks and a cute female tester."  
  
Heero sighed and unclenched his jaw. Duo laughed again and unsnapped his seat belt. He opened the door and ran around to Heero side and let him out.  
  
"Well good sir," Duo grinned as Heero stepped out. "This appears to be my stop. I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"  
  
Heero grinned slyly and wrapped his arms around Duo's slender waist. He leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Duo's. Duo gulped at the predatory look in the Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"I guess so," Heero captured Duo's lips in a soft kiss. Duo smiled and draped his arms around Heero's neck. When they did break apart panting, Duo looked up at Heero shyly thought his bangs. Heero smirked back as he untangled himself and took the keys from Duo's lax fingers. He walked over to his side and started up the car. Duo grinned madly as he watched the white jeep putt out of sight.  
  
The front door of the church burst open and with a flurry Duo was almost tackled to the ground.   
  
"Guess what!" Hilde giggled as Duo recovered his balance and picked her up. "I got a gold star in school today because the teacher said I was the best reader in my class!"  
  
"That's awesome Hilde," Duo started up the steps as the seven-year-old chattered on.  
  
"And Bobby Rudders poured his chocolate milk in Brittany's hair and Ms Meehan got really made and sent him to the corner but Adam went and snuck Bobby out of the class and they broke into the grade eight class when they were having test and Mr Tee had to bring them back but Mr Tee's really scary and..."  
  
***  
  
Duo sighed in happiest as he settled in his single room for the night. When he hit fifteen, he had been given the tiny storage closest in the back of the church as a room and he was loving it.  
  
He sat in his chair and pulled out his notebook.  
  
// I can stand stairs if it means more of that stuff!"  
  
Later, after everyone had been reassured and breakfast was over, Duo was wandering around with Wufei trailing after him, out to the archery range. Duo sat in the shade on a fence rail and watched the princes unwind at the targets. May of them had taken off their shirts because of the heat, some of them shouldn't have.  
  
Duo settled down in his hiding spot and was relaxing with watching Quatre exclaim over a caterpillar and Wufei mumble about bad forms when Heero stepped out. Duo sat up straighter at the informal dress Heero wore. A green tank top didn't hide his well-used muscles and the ripped breeches showed off Heero's form like nothing else. Duo licked his lips.  
  
He was down by an isolated target lane, near to Duo. Duo inspected him critically as Heero drew the string for his long bow. He carefully sprang the bow a few times to loosen his muscles and drew an arrow along the string.  
  
With startling accuracy, Heero fired the bolt and hit the target. Duo gaped in amazement. The target was a small red circle on a board and at this distance it was an extremely difficult shot. Heero coolly lined up another shot. This one landed right beside his last. He fired three more bolts, each landed at almost the same spot. Then he turned his glance to Duo's hiding spot and his lips half turned up in a smirk. Duo gasped when he realised he had been spotted but Heero just unstrung his bow and walked away, leaving the servant to pry the arrows out.  
  
Duo watched Heero leave and slowly let out his breath. This was going to be the most difficult decision of his life.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Breaks

GS Notes: Ak! This took a long time! Um, I blame it in school. Also, I sprained my pinky, doesn't that count? Also, this chapter might...offend some people. Italian people in fact. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! I am Italian, I love my Italian family. I just go to a Catholic school. About 90 out of 100 students are gina's or gino's with the big hair, loud makeup, tight pants, you get the picture. It's not so much bashing as I let it be known to the world that I am a minority in the school. Some aren't that bad, really. Some are really nice. But most of them feel that need to fire spit and paper balls at me and over my homework in the café. Go figure, they were in grade 12. Lets just say they won't be picking on me anytime soon! These are based on real life stories I've heard, stuff that happened to me and other things my twisted mind has made up! Also, if you do come from Robert F. Hall and know that guys that do the announcements, they are a bit off character for humour sake but they seriously act like this over the PA! There is little 1x2 in here, I just can't get romance quite right! Heero will be back soon and some more characters will be introduced! So, end of note, read the story.  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Breaks  
  
//Duo sat on the edge of his bed slowly drumming his fingers on the mattress. His eyes tracked Quatre around the room. The short Wish examined everything, from the pictures on the wall to the designs on Duo's bedspread. He seemed amazed by all the colourful swirls and decorations Duo had adorned in his room.  
  
Duo sighed as Quatre picked up another gold bracelet and twirled it around his fingers.  
  
"Quatre?" he asked. "It's the second day, I only have five more days left until I have to decide. Are you gonna counsel me now?"  
  
"What?" Quatre looked up. "Huh?" He returned to twirling the gem studded gold.  
  
"Quatre," Duo ordered, his voice slipping into an authoritative tone. "Now."  
  
"In a second," Quatre's eyes tracked the moving colours.   
  
"I'll give you chocolate," the tone changed to a light begging one. Quatre's head snapped up.  
  
"Chocolate?" he asked confused. "What's that?"  
  
Duo held out a large slab of brown chocolate. He had received it from a promising princess from the North. He waved it tantalising.   
  
"You won't know until you try it!" he said in a musical voice. "Come on..."  
  
Quatre quietly sat at Duo's feet and kept his eye on the waving chocolate. He held out a hand pleadingly and Duo broke off a small corner. He placed it-"//  
  
"Duo!" a hand rapped sharply on this door. "You're going to be late! Solo can't hold the bus forever!"  
  
"Shoot!" Duo scrambled up and shoved his book in his bag. He zipped it up with one hand was he quickly unlocked and opened the door. Sister Helen glared at him with withering patience and held out a brown paper bag.  
  
"One day Duo," she warned as Duo snagged his lunch and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"See ya Sister!" Duo ran down the hall, his thumping feet waking up a few of the younger children in the dorms. He slid out the door and raced to run through the open bus doors and irritated bus driver.  
  
He sighed in relief and stretched as he settled beside Solo in a seat near the back. Solo sighed and tugged his braid.  
  
"One day you're not going to make it," he warned.  
  
"And when that day comes," Duo smiled. "I'll cut my braid."  
  
Solo snickered at the mental image as Duo grabbed his notebook to pass the time.  
  
// Quatre quietly sat at Duo's feet and kept his eye on the waving chocolate. He held out a hand pleadingly and Duo broke off a small corner. He placed it on Quatre's hand. He sniffed it for a minute before popping it in his mouth. The second the chocolate touched his tongue, Quatre's eyes widened. He sucked it slowly as his hands grew to tight fists.   
  
Duo watched amazed as Quatre's swallowed the small piece. Almost immedently he had to fight two small pale hands away from the huge chocolate slab.   
  
"No!" Duo flipped to the other side of the bed and Quatre jumped it in one stride. Duo clambered quickly to the top of his dresser, a height too great for even a food-obsessed Wish. "Either we talk civilly and you get more chocolate or you can head on back to your little office with the paper work!"  
  
Quatre eyed the chocolate then Duo. He quickly flickered back to the chocolate. "Choco- I mean we can talk Duo," he tried to grin winningly but Duo was still unnerved by the manic look he gave the chocolate.   
  
Duo slowly climbed down from his perch from the dresser. Quatre's bright eyes never left the chocolate. Duo opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door-//  
  
"Would you stop poking me," Duo glared at Solo, trying to show his deathly annoyance through the one intense glare.   
  
"You're going to break your pencil," Solo said casually. Duo glanced and saw the pencil on the point of breaking from where he was gripping it.  
  
"Well," Duo said, releasing his death grip on the pencil and stuck his nose in the air. "Some people are busy making a masterpiece so-" and with that Duo made a very rude gesture with his finger. Solo laughed and Duo grumbled as he turned back to his work.  
  
// Duo opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Duo covered the chocolate and placed it in a locked drawer while keeping an eye on Quatre. He moved to the eyepiece of the door. He pulled back the sliding metal looking piece and said loudly without looking out, "Who is it?"  
  
"Cadet Chang Wufei!" Came the immedant answer. Duo rolled his eyes and looked out now that there was no danger of being stabbed in the eye. "I bring Prince Trowa Barton of the Barton Lands. He wishes to speak with you!"  
  
"One minute!" Duo looked at Quatre panicky.   
  
"I'm invisible, remember?" Quatre held out his hands innocently.   
  
"Not that, the clothes! My rooms a mess!" Duo started to kick clothes under the bed. Quatre quickly helped him. Meanwhile, Wufei sweatdropped outside the door.  
  
"I apologise Prince Barton," Wufei said a little essaparated. "Prince Duo tends to have one sided conversations. Trowa just nodded as the door was unbolted and Duo grinned.   
  
"All right, come on in Prince Trowa," Duo bowed Trowa informally into his bedroom. Trowa suddenly realised why he was so glad he had decided on these peace talks. There was a huge bed at the end of the room with black drapes on the side pulled back. There were several tall uncovered windows that let in light and they also held lanterns and torches beside them. There was a huge paper-covered desk off to one side surrounded by bookshelves and maps. A huge wardrobe stood on the opposite wall with a small staircase leading to the private baths. What shocked Trowa the most though, was the brutal tapestries on the wall. They ranged from people transforming into hideous monsters to the royal emblem hovering over a kingdom in ruins. Duo caught Trowa's look and glanced at the walls.  
  
"I regret the tapestries, Prince Trowa," he smiled easily. "They are well before my time and as much as I request, they cannot be taken away."  
  
"It's all right," Trowa tore his gaze away from the wall as he sensed something different leaking from the room. He scanned the walls lazily until they rested on the chair by the desk. There was something else here, something he could not see.   
  
Trowa had a habit of seeing the unseen, an undesirable talent in his homeland so he preferred to keep it a secret. He let Duo lead him to another chair lining the walls as he kept half an eye on the chair. It was the same thing that had been at breakfast. And at the archery range.  
  
Trowa settled down. Wufei of course stayed in the room, it being too much of a disgrace to be left in a room with the Crown Prince. He knew they had been lenient last time because they had a spying spell in his room but the Prince had his privacy and Wufei had to stay in the room.   
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei who ignored it and sat down beside Trowa.  
  
"Prince Trowa-"  
  
"Just Trowa," Trowa said quietly. "I come of informal business, Prince Duo."  
  
"Then it's just Duo," the braided prince smiled. Trowa nodded. "Now, what was it you wanted?"//  
  
Duo felt Solo stand up beside him so he glanced out the window to see the school. He quickly closed his book and followed the crowd of teenagers off the bus. He and Solo spilt ways and Duo walked casually into the school. Almost immedently he was pounced upon.  
  
"The end is coming!" the girl yelled in his face, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. "God help us all!" She let go and ran to the next person. Duo just looked at her shocked. He made his way to his locker and reached in to grab his books.  
  
"Duo!" he heard another voice call him. He turned and saw Dorothy run up to him. She stopped and placed her hand son her knees and panted quickly. "Did ya hear?"  
  
Duo raised his eyebrow, Dorothy was too dignified to run often and she rarely resorted to slang. "No, way?"  
  
"The PTA is petitioning for uniforms!" she gasped, her hand to her chest as she tried to slow her heart.  
  
"What!?" Duo asked sharply. "It'll never happen, who is stupid enough to sign that? This is a public school for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Oh, they're quite convincing," she scowled. "They almost got Wufei to sign."  
  
"Wu?" Duo asked faintly. "Our Wu?"  
  
"Yes, our Wu. The Wu that didn't wear his glasses. And they held it too far away for him to see it properly. I managed to stop him just in time. They almost tricked him into thinking it was a petition for better café food."  
  
"Damn," Duo glared. He was about to say more but the bell rang. "This is stupid, see you in Science Doro." They quickly parted. As always, Duo happened to be as far as possible from his next class and had to run. He slid in just in time to hear the bell sound at his back.  
  
Standing by the blackboard writing her name, was a new teacher. Duo paused at the doorway as he took in her appearance. She had two chestnut braids over her shoulder, a light shade then Duo's but chestnut all the same. She was fairly tall but looked young. Duo raised an eyebrow; he would get another chance to write today.   
  
He was pushed in my other students who were also late and he sat down in a seat near the back. The teacher continued to ignore the loud chattering and speculation. Then, the announcements started. Announcements here were done by students who wanted to do them.  
  
"Good morning crew! Please, place you're hands firmly on your desk, lean forward. Push off of your desk with you hands and straighten so you shoulders are once again parallel to your hips. Congratulations, you are standing. Now sing our national anthem."  
  
Duo smirked as the class stood up and stood by the edge of their desk. There was too much talking to actually hear the song but Duo was surprised the teacher did nothing to stop it. The song ended and everyone sat back down.  
  
"Good morning every one and I hope you are all having a nice day. Mike here will start off the announcements, won't you Mike?"  
  
"Yes sir, I will. There will be a very important book club meeting for all old and new members. Please be there. Also, if you think 'Catcher and The Rye' is a kind of bread, please stay after school and they can help you work out your illiteracy problems."  
  
"The hockey team is meeting tonight in the weight room. If you can't make it please see Mr Domino ASAP. For those of you who don't speak in acronyms, that's As Soon As Possible."  
  
"Would the owner of a grey piece of cheese on the back staircase please go and claim it, the mice are nesting."  
  
"People on the Gun Barraged are to meet our VP Ms Une in the café for your workout session."  
  
"And today's thought of the day, if number 2 pencils are the most favoured pencil in the world, why are they still number 2? Thank you and have a nice day!"  
  
The PA clicked off and it was a repeat of chaos from the day before. Duo was about to open his bag for his notebook when a loud crack snapped the class into silence. The new teacher was sitting on the end of the desk. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. A broken ruler was in her hand.  
  
"Hello class, I am the supply teacher for the rest of the week. It seems you have scared off your last one. Her eyes opened and she fixed the class with an icy blue stare. "My name is Major Sally Po. The usual 'miss' will suffice buy I also go by Sally. I am a very nice person to get along with, if you don't get on my bad side."  
  
"Yea right miss," a loud irritating voice at the front of the room broke the still stunned silence. "That's what all the supplies say. What's so different about you?"  
  
She grinned. "I have a military background. I would like you all to open your textbooks to page-"  
  
"What about attendance miss?" the same kid asked again. Duo gritted his teeth. That kid was always obnoxious and ground Duo's last nerves.  
  
"I am not stupid," she said calmly. "I know perfectly well that most people will sneak out of class after attendance. So I will take it irratically through out class time. Page fifty-six everyone."  
  
Duo groaned as his chance to finish some other English work was pushed aside. The class reached into various bags and piles to pull out a red textbook. Duo flipped his quickly to the page.  
  
It took only a few minutes into the class for Duo to really start to like this new teacher. She knew what she was talking about and her voice captured most of the classes attention. She assigned the work then reached for the attendance sheet.  
  
"Alan, Kelly." the girl waved her hand lazily.  
  
"Gavalo, Elsavador." A boy from the front called out.  
  
"Sam miss, my name's Sam. Can we all go now? This class is a joke!"  
  
"Thank you Sam," she glared at the bleached haired boy. "But no. You have strict instructions from Mr Merquese to attend class. People who disobey this rule will be dealt with by him. Herman, Clayton."  
  
She went through the list with the class being fairly quiet and working. She reached Duo's name.  
  
"Maxwell, Duo."  
  
"Here," Duo said from his hasty scribbling. He figured that if he got his homework finished now he would have time at the end of class to work on his story.  
  
"Maxwell..." Sally murmured for a minute. "Could you see me after class Mr Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes miss," Duo blink surprised and looked up. That was weird. He shrugged it off and looked back to his binder. Then the announcements crackled on.   
  
"There will be an emergency meeting for all grade twelves in the café. That's ALL grade twelves in the café NOW!"  
  
Sally stood up. "You heard him, everyone down to the café." She stopped and stared evilly at them. "Who ever doesn't come back will be answering to ME first. Get going."  
  
Duo left the class quickly and they all hurried down the spiral staircase to the café. All the tables had been folded to benches as the older teens filled into the large cold room. Dorothy waved at him from the back so he carefully struggled his way to her.   
  
He plopped on the cold hard bench and shivered. He poked Wufei who sat stormily beside Dorothy.  
  
"Any reason why we are here?" Duo asked inquisitively.  
  
"I think it has to do with Student Council," Merian said quietly from the other side of Dorothy. Dorothy nodded in agreement. More classes wandered in and Quatre sat with them. He also agreed with the Student Council idea. It was still longer until the last class came through the huge doors and they were joined by Trowa. He was grumbling slgihtly about being called from the wait in Guidance.  
  
"Has anyone see Heero?" Duo asked as he scanned the café.  
  
"He's in France with his parents," Quatre said as he settled back and crossed his arms. "They had to go on a business trip and their partners have a daughter Heero's age."  
  
"Damn," Duo swore as Mr Kushrinada struggled to be heard. The microphone was squeaking loudly before he succeeded in quieting down some of the café.  
  
"That's it, phone calls to parents of kid who won't shut up!" He yelled. That message needed not a microphone. He cleared his throat and handed the mike over to another student.  
  
"You are probably wondering why we called you here," the dark haired boy started.  
  
"Go Johnny!" came a female cry from somewhere in the crowd. Johnny coughed and continued.   
  
"Your female student council rep had to leave the school due to... health problems this afternoon."  
  
The mike was violently ripped away by an older blonde haired kid. The boy burst out quickly.  
  
"Yea, some health! Her implants burst at the football game!" There were several burst of laughter and whistles as the blonde boy received a deadly glare from Mr Kushrinada.   
  
"Mike!" Johnny yelled and wrestled the microphone away from the taller boy. "That was supposed to be confidential! Anyway, that leaves you without a female rep. There have been a few suggestions and candidates chosen so we will call you up to give a short impromptu speech. First off we have Jessica Julio."  
  
"This is gonna be good," Duo whispered gleefully and rubbed his hands together. "I wonder who else? Merian perhaps? Dorothy are you trying again?"  
  
"After that defeat by Gina Italiano in grade nine," Dorothy glared at the back of the head of the kid in front of her. "Never. I swore off politics from that day on!"  
  
"Really?" Quatre said shyly. "I think you might be great at it!" Trowa nodded mutely.   
  
Up at the stage, Johnny price was shocked at the horrible speech Jessica was presenting. It had something to do with more room at Smoker's and having the Home EC class cook lunches in the cafe. Johnny doubted they would survive that experience. He looked at his list. It was shorter then the council had described to him. There was only one more name. Duo Maxwell. He frowned. Was that a girl's name? Only one way to tell.  
  
Jessica finished her excuse for a speech and Johnny took the microphone back. "Our next possible rep would be, Duo Maxwell!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
A body was shoved into the middle aisle and the person straightened up quickly. Johnny frowned, the person might be female, she had the hair. Her face was round and feminine with slender shoulders. She wore a white tee shirt with a black silk button top over it. It was buttoned, leaving a few holes at the top to show off her neck. She wore semi tight light blue jeans. Johnny nodded to himself. Must be a girl, flat chest though.  
  
The chestnut haired girl took the mike angrily from him and glared at the audience with violet eyes.  
  
Dorothy was having a blast. She had entered Duo's name as revenge for never letting her forget her humiliating defeat in grade nine when Gina Italiano had tripped her coming up to the mike. She had fallen flat on her face, broke her glasses and chipped her braces on the floor. This was going to be fun. She poked Wufei who was turning red from pent up laughter. She whispered her plan in his ear.  
  
Duo was not impressed. He faced the student body. He had never been popular at school and most people didn't know his name let alone gender. He knew exaclt who had set him up. He fixed a glare at Dorothy and tried to quickly plead his case.  
  
"Look, there is some sort of mistake!" he pleaded. "I would not make a good student rep-"  
  
"Modesty in a leader! We need that!" a high feminine voice called from the back. Duo now fixed his well-practised glare at the grinning Chinese girl. Merian raised a fist in the air triumphantly.   
  
"Look, seriously, you don't want me-"  
  
"She sounds trustworthy to me!" this time Wufei yelled anonymously from the back. "She has my vote!"  
  
"No guys-"  
  
"Duo! Duo! Duo! Duo! Duo!" a steady chant grew from the small group of the soon-to-be-beat-to-a-bloody-pulp friends to the surrounding crowd.   
  
"No, no, hear how bad I would be! Um, the other's may give you light but I will lead the way! How corny is that-"  
  
"This girl is the best!" a random person yelled from the middle. Duo looked helplessly at Johnny and threw the mike in his face.  
  
"DOROTHY!" Duo yelled "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! ARG!"  
  
****  
  
"Er," came the nervous announcement as the grade twelves filtered back to their rooms. "By default, Jessica Julio. An apology goes out to Duo Maxwell. Enjoy the rest of your day."  
  
Duo glared at anyone who gave him a sideways glance and slumped so his eyes were barely over his desk. Sally wrote the homework on the board and sat behind her desk with brisk instructions to talk quietly with your neighbour or ask her for help. Duo quickly became stuck on the next question. He looked from the book they were reading, Hamlet and looked back to the textbook. He shrugged, closed the books and reached for his story. He didn't have a partner, hell he could do anything he wanted right now.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Sally stood up and opened it to reveal a student calmly holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Do I have the right class?" a familiar voice asked quietly. Duo looked up. "I am transferring to Mr Marquise's English. Is this is?"  
  
"Yes, I am supplying for him," Sally replied and took the note. She read it over quickly. "Everything seems to be in order Mr Barton. Please, take a seat next to, Mr Maxwell."  
  
"Thank you miss," Trowa nodded his head. "May I ask when Mr Marquise is expected back?"  
  
"Tuesday of next week," she smiled and pointed him to Duo. "Until then Mr Maxwell can help you and share his books. If you have any questions I'll try to answer them until Mr Merquese is back."  
  
Trowa walked over and sat next to Duo in his own little cold plastic blue chair.  
  
"Can I see your book Duo?" Trowa asked under his breath as Sally took her seat again. His quiet voice was lost in the medium whispers of the class. Even Sam was quiet, he too feared the wrath of Major Sally Po.  
  
"Why'd you switch? It's the third month!" Duo hissed as he flipped to the textbook and tried to find the right page but kept on missing.  
  
Trowa read the board, grabbed the book and opened it to the right page. "I'm only going from General to Advanced," Trowa whispered. "We were doing the same book and Mrs Whets recommended me to switch."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Duo hissed. "And since you are so smart, help me with the first question."  
  
"You never asked. Shakespeare was trying to portray the..."  
  
When the second bell rang later Trowa said a hasty goodbye and darted off to his next class. Duo waved and quickly went to Sally's desk and shifted his feet nervously. Sally looked up and smiled.   
  
"Ah, Mr Maxwell. Mr Merquese left specific intructions for you."  
  
Duo paled. Was this about his story?  
  
"He informed me about one of your teachers, a Mr Dekim? It appears you have having some problems with him."  
  
All the blood rushed back to Duo's face and he looked at this feet, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. This was something Duo had kept from everyone, even Heero and Dorothy and Wufei. It was just some perverted teacher's fantasy that would never come true, why couldn't he just deal with it? It just had to be his luck that Mr Marquese like to look out for the well being of his students.  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle miss," Duo muttered and looked to the door, still avoiding eye contact. "I have to go miss, thank you anyway!" Duo quickly bolted to the crowded hallway before Sally could stop him.  
  
He lugged his heavy bag to his next class, pushing the conversation out of his mind. Fortunately, his first two classes were only about a hall apart. He grumbled as he tried to go from one flow of people to another. The halls moved like highways between classes sometimes and he always got stuck behind the people that had lunch and took their sweet time. He managed a hasty apology and squeezed between people until he popped out in his hall way. He slid into his Science class on time and settled down beside his blonde friend.  
  
"Hey Doro, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Do you ever listen Maxwell?" she sighed annoyed. Duo shook his head and she sighed. "We are reviewing for the test today. This time pay attention, no last minute cramming sessions this time."  
  
"Me?" Duo asked shocked. She just rolled her eyes as the teacher emerged from the back room. Today it was only Professor H. He looked down on the gathering students. Duo was suddenly glad he was on time as the second bell rang and Professor H locked the door. This professor had a certain dislike for late comers.  
  
"Today will be the Chapter 5 review day," he looked at the slack jawed student. He sighed in annoyance. "My fellow professor have gone to a previous conference on the Dung beetle exhibit opening at the museum. Open your books while I take attendance."  
  
Duo grabbed his text and peeked onto Dorothy's book to get the right page. He breathed out a sigh of relief, he had already read the entire textbook and lucky for him this was his favourite chapter.   
  
"I hope you all understand the concept of covalent and ionic bonding," Professor H picked up and piece of chalk. "In case not, ionic bonding involves two atom to ions that combine and either loose or gain an electron in order to follow the octet rule. In turn they become combine to create-"  
  
"Sir?" one of the girls raised her hand lazily. "What's an ion?"  
  
"For the love of God!" the professor slammed his book down, any sense of calmest quickly erased. "Out of my class! If I get asked that ONCE more, the apocalypse will rain down on you all!"  
  
Duo and Dorothy exchanged looks as the girl once again raised her hand nonchalantly. "Sir, what's an apocalypse?"  
  
"Out! Out, out, out! You stupid girl!" the professor slammed his book shut. "The same goes for you who don't know what an ion or the apocalypse is!"  
  
Most of the class looked at each other and stood to walk out of class. The end result were about three people of the original twenty-five, Duo and Dorothy sat stunned in their seats. Professor H rubbed his temples.   
  
"Class is cancelled. Just, just make sure you read the chapter?"  
  
"Yes sir," Dorothy and Duo quickly gathered their books and left the deserted class. They both started to giggle as soon as they were out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Priceless," Dorothy wiped tears from her eyes. "An extra lunch, oh good. I have time to finish my Geography homework."  
  
"I can work on my English," Duo grinned. Then he grabbed Dorothy around the shoulders and turned her to face him excited. "Quatre has this lunch! Merian too! Quick, they might still be in the café!"  
  
The two long-haired teens raced down the slick hallways. They moved through darker haired students until they smacked into a single fair youth coming out of one of the café doors.  
  
"Quat!" Duo smiled and laughed out of breath. He received several strange looks as he wrapped an arm around the perplexed blonde and steered him away from the café.  
  
"Duo? Don't you have class? Dorothy, why is he skipping?" Quatre scolded the two on the same breath.  
  
"I'm not skipping!" Duo replied happily. "We signed in and everything! Professor H took a hissy fit and set the entire class out. So we're on your lunch! Where's Merian?"  
  
"I think she went to the library to get a table," Quatre said as their direction turned to the large library near the café. They had to jump over a few legs of sleeping students in the halls but reach the library. Dorothy spotted Merian in an isolated table near the back. They moved out of the noisy crowd and sat next to her. To avoid another scolding, Dorothy quickly explained the situation. Merian just shrugged and they all cracked out homework. Duo quickly copied Merian's notes from French the other day and composed the short paragraph. Then he opened his notebook.  
  
//"Then it's just Duo," the braided prince smiled. Trowa nodded. "Now, what was it you wanted?"  
  
"I have come to you just as a friend," Trowa replied slowly. "If our kingdoms are to work together some day we should be comfortable in each other's presence."  
  
Duo nodded and smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. Quatre, who had been sitting cross-legged on the bed, looked closely at Trowa. Duo watched him out of the corner of his eye as he replied to Trowa.  
  
"That is exactly what I was thinking. Since you take such an interest in my country, how about helping me on a little dilemma that has come upon me?"  
  
"He's hot," Quatre grinned cheekily. Duo swallowed and continued.  
  
"I have recently narrowed my choices for a future bride or groom."  
  
"I mean majority hot."  
  
"I haven't been dwelling too much on the job they will be doing to my country yet-"  
  
"He's just so fucking hot!"  
  
Duo coughed and struggled to keep his voice in check. "So I was hoping for your opinion."  
  
Trowa nodded. He too was having difficulties concentrating. He was not a blood relative of the Barton lands. He was taken when their son had died at a young age and just raised in the real Trowa Barton's place. All his life he had heard things no one else heard, seen things no one else saw. He had only mentioned this once to his new family. He never mentioned it again. He tried to listen to Duo but something was half whispering in his ear.  
  
"-so fucking hot!" Trowa felt a blush rise but kept his eyes from showing his emotion and replied to Duo.  
  
"Who is in the running?"  
  
"-god damned gorgeous!"  
  
Duo cleared his throat again and stammered out, "Heero Yuy and Dorothy Catolonia."  
  
"-Trowa Barton."  
  
Duo suddenly turned red. Trowa looked at his curiously as Duo gave a nervous cough before replying. "Yes, I have had a chance to get to know both those people. They seem like antiquate rulers."  
  
"-want him."  
  
Duo suddenly snorted. Trowa looked mildly offended so he turned it into a cough and looked up regretfully. "I'm extremely sorry Trowa. I seem to be a bit off the weather. Perhaps we could continue this conversation at a later time?"  
  
"It is not problem," Trowa said and stood, Wufei standing with him. "I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thank you," Duo smiled as Wufei led the price from the room. The second the door closed, Duo pounced on the Wish and tacked him to the floor.  
  
"I WAS trying to get some help!" Duo yelled quietly. "It doesn't help when you keep making me mess up!"  
  
"Sorry!" Quatre stuck out his tongue. "But he WAS fucking hot! And I felt like saying so! He also has a strange aura."  
  
"How can you tell?" Duo sat up and got of Quatre. He helped the small slender boy to his feet.  
  
"My APS," Quatre replied holding up a piece of shin metal. Lights beeped on it and showed a picture of the floor as he handed it to Duo. Duo looked at it and lifted it up to the window to see better. As he did, a picture of Quatre appeared on the screen. Duo yelped and almost dropped it before Quatre snatched it back.  
  
"Hey, this is expensive! Do you realise how much the camera lens is alone? It's like over 1000 creds for a new one and Ira isn't gonna bail me out AGAIN!"  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked shakily as Quatre place in back in a mysterious pocket on his faded frilly shirt.  
  
"My APS, Aura Plus Scanner. Standard issue."  
  
Duo looked at the shiny metal object sitting harmlessly in the Wish's hands and gulped.// 


	9. Double Attacks

_ ****_

Chapter Eight

__

Double Attack

//It was mid day when Duo decided to leave his room. He smirked when he thought of Zechs's face, the Head Advisor always thought he was holed up in his room all day. Truthfully he was. The Solo Kingdoms were small but influential. There was nothing to do so Duo spent a lot of his time reading in his room. Today was different though. He had a deadline to make. Heero or Dorothy in six days. He had to choose. Or else Zechs would be choosing for him and he didn't want to attend that wedding.//

"What are you doing Duo?" Quatre asked innocently. Duo looked up and stared at the blonde blankly before he registered the question.

"Oh, this? It's an English assignment. I have to write a fairy tale."

"Sounds interesting," Quatre scowled. "Not like my English. I have Ms Surplus. She's such a ditz."

Merian rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! I had her last year and I barely passed that stupid class! My mother had a fit!"

"I had her in grade nine," Duo pounded the table and made them all jump. "I got screwed over for grade ten and Mr Adriano almost failed me!"

"I remember that," Dorothy chuckled. "Sister Helen almost had your head!"

"Yea," Duo grinned. "Then she met Ms Surplus."

Dorothy placed her pencil crayon on the desk and glanced at the clock on the library wall. Her glimpse made Duo look before he sighed. He had fifteen minutes until French with Merian and Wufei. He settled back and was about to keep writing when Quatre asked another question.

"So can I read it?" 

Duo bit his lip. Quatre would not be impressed with the butchering of his character. "Um, it's not finished yet and uh, I'm still revising it."

"But can I still read it?"

"Um," Duo looked at the ceiling. There were several ways he could handle this. He could let Quatre read it and hope the bell rang before he reached chapter five, he could guilt Quatre into not wanting to read it or he could whip up an excuse and run. Letting Quatre read it was out of the question. He was a fast reader and still sensitive to how people viewed him. Never meeting someone his own age until that year was hard on a kid. He could guilt him but that would be mean and make him look like a jackass. An excuse seemed to be an order.

"Would you look at the time! I have to get to my locker! Se you in math!" Duo grabbed his bag and ran from the library with Quatre looking after him confused. Duo knew this would baffle and possibly hurt Quatre's feelings. He slowed in the hall and tiptoed passed a class as he bit his lip. 

"I'll make it up to him in math," Duo whispered to himself as he weaved his way to his locker. He sighed when he reached it and was thankful he was in a hall with no classes. Students were forbidden in hall until a few minutes before the bell. He opened his neat organised locker and knelt to place his bag on the floor. He pulled out his English and Science books. He dumped them in then remembered how hard Trowa worked to keep the locker clean. He sighed and placed the books on the right shelf. Then he zipped up his bag again and locked the door. He still had ten minutes. 

He snuck to the door of the empty French room and settled on the floor nearby. He double checked for teachers and opened his book.

__

//Or else Zechs would be choosing for him and he didn't want to attend that wedding.

Duo casually tried to sneak passed Wufei to no success. Wufei calmly followed him around the castle. Finally Duo got annoyed and turned to face the Chinese guard, hands on hips.

"Why are you following me? I know my way around thank you very much!"

"With all the foreign royalty around I was entrusted with you life. I have to follow you and keep you out of assassin's way," Wufei hid a smirk but Duo saw that way he was smugly pleased by his eyes. Duo glared.

"Who ordered you?"

"King Solo and Head Advisor Zechs Merquese."

"We'll see about that," Duo glared and turned to march to Zechs's office.//

Duo jumped and yelped in pain as someone stepped on his toe. He glared at the offended only to see the back disappear into the door next to him. He heard the second bell ring. Not even standing, Duo threw himself through the door as the bell ended. He landed half in and half out of the class on his stomach.

He looked up to see the laughter in Mme Goulash's eyes. He smiled charmingly and stood so he was inside the class. 

"Am I late Madame?" he grinned hopefully.

"How about only half of a detention, Hm?" she gave a tiny grin. "Stay for five minutes after the bell, your ass has to be punished."

Duo blushed and scrambled to his seat beside Merian and Wufei as the class giggle around him. Merian poked him and whispered, "Be glad I stomped on your foot when I did."

There was no time for writing as the class started and rapidly turned into a pop quiz. It lasted most of the period and by the time they had finished taking down the homework the bell had rung. Duo stood to leave when Mme Goulash's slightly accenting voice rang out sharply, "Duo Maxwell, don't forget that your ass is mine." 

Duo groaned and sat back down. The class filtered out and the new one filtered in. Duo was quickly kicked out of his seat for one at the very back of the class. Mme Goulash looked sharply at Duo and said, "You are free to leave in five minutes after the bell Mr Maxwell."

It was a grade nine class and Duo quickly tuned out. This time he was not going to pull out his notebook, once he started writing it took a while for him to come back and he was not about to stay in here the whole period. He twiddled his fingers and laughed at the answers the grade nines gave. He watched the clock and the second it turned five minutes after the bell, he lifted his bag, waved a farewell to Mme Goulash and exited the room. 

He found Wufei at the usual spot in the café and plopped down beside him. Wufei glared when he made the table jump. He looked back down at his homemade lunch.

"How did you're half detention go with Mme Goulash?" Wufei asked without looking at Duo.

"Ha, hahaha," Duo wrinkled his nose and opened his bag. He pulled out his lunch, peeked inside and snorted. "Ew. Leftovers. Want to trade?"

"No Maxwell," Wufei looked over distastefully at the lumpy pasta or something sitting on Duo's lunch bag. "It would not be a fair trade today."

Duo sighed. He almost pushed the food away but his stomach growled. He growled back and looked waveringly at the food. Then, he picked up the plastic fork Sister Helen had placed in his lunch bag and shoved the orange mass into his mouth quickly. Wufei shifted away as the food rapidly disappeared into Duo's mouth. When the last of the food was gone Duo put down the fork and took a gulp from his water bottle. 

"Wu, do you have any money?" Duo asked smoothly. Wufei sighed and dug into his pocket for his wallet. He handed Duo a five-dollar bill. His long-haired friend was up and cutting the lunch line almost before he could snag the money. Wufei just sighed and looked back to his own lunch.

Today was a little different as they had hired new staff. When they dumped slop on Duo's paper plate, they smiled. It was a refreshing change. He shoved through his second lunch as he pulled out his notebook.

//_"We'll see about that," Duo glared and turned to march to Zechs's office. Wufei trotted smugly behind him. Duo stood in front of the large heavy wood door and knocked angrily. There was no reply. Duo frowned and knocked again. Still nothing. He pressed his ear to the door and heard some shuffling and scrambling._

"I know you're in there Zechs!" Duo yelled, unsure if he could be heard through the think door if Zechs was at the very end of his office. He was about to turn to Wufei to ask for his help when the door was wrenched open.//

Duo stopped writing and snorted. He covered his mouth as Wufei looked strangely at him. Duo tried to be quiet but his shoulders shook.

"Is something wrong Maxwell?" Wufei asked annoyed at the interruption. He placed down his book open on the table and folded his hands as he waited in mock patience for the answer.

"No, nothing, I just-" he snorted again. "I just got a funny mental picture, that's all!"

Wufei looked at him with a funny tilt to his eyes. "O…k…"

Duo glared and put his hands on his hips. "Don't look at me like I'm strange! I just thought that if I put Miss Noin and Mr Merquese together…" Duo snorted again, Wufei just rolled his eyes. "You see when Mr Merquese reads this… I'd sort of like to walk away from this assignment."

Wufei shrugged. "Imply that they are together. Always make sure you can back out of it with a 'But sir, that's not what I meant.'"

Duo thought about it then grinned evilly. He placed his pencil back on the paper.

//_There was a woman standing in the open door. Her hair was a little messed and her shirt hastily tucked in. She grinned sheepishly and tried to go around Duo. Wufei caught her arm._

"I have seen you, you are the head cook, are you not?" Wufei asked curiously.

"Yes, that's me," she bowed. Duo was a little shocked to finally notice the breeches she wore instead of a dress. She darted away before he could ask her why. Duo shrugged and walked boldly into the office.

It was a long room with a huge table piled with scrolls, books, ink holders, pens and other various record-keeping items around. Quatre chuckled at the primitive quill pens.

"Zechs," Duo glared at the long blonde-haired man. His hair was hastily tied back with several strands looks and his cheeks were faintly red.

"Prince Duo, how can I help you?"

"This!" Duo waved a hand vaguely in Wufei's direction. Wufei scowled at being called an inanimate object but kept his thoughts to himself. "It's following me around!"

Wufei's scowl grew deeper. Zechs glanced over at the anger Chinese guard and shrugged. 

"What about him Prince Duo?" Wufei's stance relaxed at being addressed by his gender.

"He's following me around!" Duo slammed his hands on the table. "He just won't leave me alone! Why did you tell him to do that, I can't have any fun anymore!"

"Your father and I discussed it," Zechs sighed. "We both agreed it was too dangerous to have you wandering around alone with no escort. The Empire was willing to extend a guard to satisfy your safety and you should be grateful."

Duo leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. "Fine, but he can't keep me from going anywhere I want to!"

"Very well," Zechs sighed. "Cadet Chang, your authorisation to refuse the prince's decisions is hearby revoked. Now, would you leave please? Miss Noin and I are not finished with discussing the menu for tonight's dinner."

Duo smirked and turned on his heel. Wufei scowled and quietly followed his out. Quatre only barely made it out the door before it closed.//

"Five minutes Maxwell," Wufei closed his book and slipped it back into his bag. Duo sighed and stopped writing. He set his things back in his bag and rested his head on his hands as he watched Wufei put away his book.

"So. Wu-Chang," Duo said. "How are things going?"

"They are going quite well," Wufei zipped up his bag and placed it over his shoulders. "But it won't be going so well with Mrs Vitti is through with me next period. My art isn't expressive enough and she feels the need to make an example of my work and what not to do every day. I believe you have a class with Miss Nion next."

Duo groaned and hid his hands. "And I have to apologise to Quatre. I think I hurt his feelings when I told him he couldn't read my story. Damn it."

"I'm sure you will have a more pleasant time in History then Math," Wufei picked up Duo's bag and hulled him to his feet by his elbow. He placed the light bag in his hands and gave him a slight push to the door as the first bell ran. "Shoo Maxwell."

Duo swung his bag on his back and slowly walked out of the cafe. He wandered through the hall, not really stopping to talk to anyone but acting like he was. It was about that time the second and last bell rang that Duo panicked. He had been going in the general direction of his class, thank God. He hiked up his bag and rang down the empty hallways, receiving several angry looks from the grade nine teachers. He skidded in his class only a few minutes late. Miss Nion looked to see who burst through the door, rolled her eyes and continued writing on the blackboard. Duo settled down in his seat and pulled out his math binder.

"There will be a review test on the last chapter we have been doing. Try to look over these questions. For the rest of the period just get together with your math partner and try to finish your projects, they are due next week. Out of school topics are a prohibited, not optional."

Duo quickly took his binder to the back of the class and settled in Quatre's extra desk. He smiled but it dropped sadly when he saw how angry Quatre was with him. The blonde's lips were pressed in a tight line and his big blue eyes were shining a bit too much. Duo sighed and ran and hand through his bangs and he thought quickly. Quatre was his friend and he wanted nothing more then to make him happy. Quatre opened to the project he handled and said in his professional tone. "I will explain the basics of what I have done with the project-"

Before the next sentence was out, a worn, frayed notebook was dumped on top of the neatly written notes. Quatre looked up surprised. Duo smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't sure if you would like it. Um, you can read it now and I'll look over the project so I'll know what's going on, ok? Just, don't take it too seriously."

Quatre's eyes grew misty and he leaned over and glomped Duo hard. "It will be perfect Duo, I just know it!"

Then he eagerly turned to the first page and excitedly started to read. Duo shook his head smiling and took the binder from Quatre's desk. His brow furrowed as he started to interpret the carefully recorded numbers and gaining no success. He spent most of the period on it and ignored the little giggles and gasps from Quatre. Nearing the end of the class, Miss Nion wandered over to them. Duo had opened to a blank piece of paper and was doodling.

"Mr Maxwell, are you spending you and your partner's time to talk about school work?"

"Yes miss," Duo grinned. "Why would you think otherwise? Quatre is giving me his opinion on a problem I have been having at school and I am designing some covers for our project!"

"I see," Miss Nion raised her eyebrow and moved on. Quatre turned gaped openly at Duo.

"What ever happened to, 'My name is Duo Maxwell-'"

"I run and hide but never tell a lie?" Duo laughed. "Well technically you are looking over a problem Mr Merquese gave me, school work no less and these little stick guys may one day inspire a cover for our math project!"

Quatre shook his head and looked back at the book. He read the next paragraph and gasped again. The bell rang. Quatre shoved the notebook back into Duo's hands and grabbed his binder with a pink tinge on his cheeks. He shoved it in his bag and rang. Duo looked at his curiously, Quatre was one for neatness. He looked at the paragraph Quatre had read.

__

//"He's just so fucking hot!"//

Duo gulped nervously and hastily tucked it back in his bag. His eyes met with another student when he looked up.

"Um, I think you have another class to go to," the grade ten said smoothly and pointed at the clock. The second bell rang.

"Shit!" Duo tore out of the room scattering kids left and right. Miss Nion just glared in his general direction. 

'Just great,' Duo thought as is feet thudded along the almost empty hallway. 'Great. Without Trowa to get my books it's gonna take extra long. Hell, it's only History, maybe Sister Helen won't mind that much…' All the lectures Du had gotten as a young kid in elementary came back to him. He shuddered and saw his locker ahead. Not even bothering to slow down, he planted his feet and skidded until he hit the door. His hand was already scrabbling at the lock and he yanked the door open. 

He dropped his bag in, not even stopping to see what fell over on the perfectly organised shelf. His History textbook and binder firmly under his arm, he slammed the locker shut, clipped the lock and was off running again. He was passing his math class again when it hit him that his pencil case was in his bag. 

'Screw it,' he thought quickly. He still had a bit of ground to cover until he reached his history class. He slid down the banister, ignoring the look of confusion from the kids on spare and panted as he saw his History door in sight. He slowed down this time, stopped to calm his heart a bit and opened the door. Dekim was waiting with a satisfied smirk.

"Mr Maxwell, what a pleasure of you to join us."

'You wish you dirty old man,' Duo vowed silently. Outloud he said, "I'm sorry sir, I had locker trouble."

"That's quite all right, though I due believe it's a detention, isn't it? Please take Miss Relena's seat, right up here with me."

Duo shuddered at the old man's smirk and reluctantly took the seat that the ginger-haired girl got up from. Dekim was about to start the lesson up again when the door opened once more. Duo looked surprised at the person standing there.

"I'm sorry I am late Mr Barton," Sally said politely. "I am substituting for Mr Merquese while he is away. He was assigned to serve his quarter class here and I am filling in."

Duo frowned, that wasn't how things worked. If the teacher couldn't make their quarter they couldn't get a supply to do it for them. Right? Dekim frowned too but didn't say anything. She walked to the front of the room and sat in the desk beside Duo. She winked at him and opened her binder to mark some grade nine tests. Duo frowned when he realised he couldn't write with out his pen and opened his binder to make it seem like he was taking down the slow boring notes Dekim was reciting from the textbook. He felt his eyes droop and his hand clatter to his desk. No one noticed. 

He looked over and was shocked to see Sally starting to doze off. He had always assumed teachers were immune to their and their fellow teacher's speeches. Deciding that if Sally fell asleep it was perfectly all right for him too, he tuned out on the dialogue Dekim was saying. He rested his head on his hands, his half-closed eyes automatically following the rhythmic move of Dekim's hand following the words on the page and the droning of his high voice. His eyes shut completely and he felt very relaxed. What was the point of this class? All year they never had an assignment or test or even a different unit. It was the same reading from the textbook day in day out. He sighed and felt the outside world fade out.

***

"Mr Maxwell!" a squeaky voice rang sharply though Duo's ears. His eyes snapped open and he looked around confused. His eyes eventually focused on Dekim's face above his own. Duo jumped back in his seat causing the front legs of his chair to leave the floor then thump back down with a bang.

"Um, yes sir?" Duo asked shakily.

"Why do you bother coming to my class if you find it so boring?"

Duo glanced around the room and saw the rest of the class zoned out or asleep too. He glared at the teacher and said angrily. "But sir, I'm not the only one asleep! Why don't you wake up Daisy too sir?"

"I'm setting an example Mr Maxwell!" Dekim yelled. Duo realised Sally was awake now too and was listening with interest.

"To who?" Duo yelled and rose from his seat to be eye to eye with the teacher. He had finally snapped. He was tired, he was angry, he was annoyed. For three months he endured the torture Dekim bestowed on him during class with obvious delight and the lustful looks in the hallways or after class. He had tolerated them because he had been given worse by more sinister characters. But this was the last fucking straw! "Everybody is asleep sir! Would you please get on with the lesson so I can too!"

"Mr Maxwell, this is inappropriate behaviour! You have an hour long detention after this class. Now sit down and start to take this down!"

Duo glared, many insults and hateful remarks sitting on the tip of his tongue but the lectures of Sister Helen rose in his mind again. He slowly sat back down, his eyes glittering murderously. There was a well of hatred boiling slowing, threatening to burst. Dekim smirked with an underlying message that chilled Duo. Duo slumped down in his seat, and curled his hands into fists. He was barely seeing straight as he watched his hands tremble and tried to calm the raging breaths he felt escape his lungs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it was all he could do not to wheel and punch the person as hard as he could, just to give off a physical valve for his fury.

"Why don't you go and get a drink Duo?" Sally said kindly. "There's still half an hour left."

Duo nodded curtly, too angry and too disgusted to feel grateful. He stood and stalked out of the room while Sally explained to Dekim where he was going. 

Duo blazed past the students hanging around the front staircase on their spares and burst into the sickly pale blue washroom. He splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to calm down but it wasn't working. He remembered the way Dekim had smirked and slammed his hands down on the sink. It cracked. He ignored the thin blood trickles on his hands as they left a smear on the marble sink.

Still feeling a bloodlust in him, he left the bathroom to the gyms. There was only one thing that would stop him from killing someone. When he reached Gym 3, he glanced inside. Sure enough, Wufei and Trowa were in there. It was self-defence month with Mr Yang and the whole class was partnered up. Wufei and Trowa threw light punches and kicks at each other. Trowa wasn't specially trained so Duo could clearly see Wufei was taking it easy. Making a quick sweep to see the teacher was out of the gym, Duo opened the door and slipped inside. He tapped Wufei on his shoulder.

"Maxwell?" Wufei asked surprised when he saw the gleaming spite burning in Duo's violet eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You and me, right now," Duo said, his voice barely keeping from cracking in rage. When Wufei still looked surprised, Duo swung an unsuspecting punch at Wufei's head. The Chinese boy barely ducked in time. Trowa might not be trained but Duo still had street fight experience on his side. His young life may have been blocked out but his instincts weren't. When Wufei didn't respond, Duo flew at him with another hard punch. It landed on Wufei's jaw this time. See that Duo wasn't joking, Wufei slipped into a well-practised stance while moving his sore jaw back and forth to make sure it wasn't broken. Duo felt better already.

Duo growled and grinned. Finally. The rest of the class stopped and turned to watch the fight. Wufei started the next attack with a hard roundhouse kick. Duo ducked low and responded with his own low kick trying to knock Wufei down. It was a flurry of fast punches and kicks from then on. Wufei had to think rapidly while he blocked attacks and delivered his own. He knew nothing that would make Duo this angry. He never spoke of his period 6 class. They were both sweating hard and Duo was panting but he wasn't giving up yet. Eventually though, one of Wufei's kicks made him fly a bit and land hard on the mats. Duo lay still for a minute and Wufei looked up from his stance, worried that he had hurt his friend. Duo looked up and smirked, blood dribbling from his lip. He dove at Wufei again.

A few minutes later, Mr Yang returned. He pushed through the crowd of students and saw the fight.

"Boy, break it off!" he grabbed Duo. He struggled to pull the boy off of Wufei but they were all ready too caught up to think straight. Trowa grabbed Wufei and together Mr Yang and Trowa managed to pull them apart. Duo struggled for a minute then slowed and stopped, exhausted. Mr Yang let him go so he fell to his knees on the blue mat, panting his fatigue.

"What the hell was that about!" Mr Yang yelled, red in the face. "I expected better of you Chang-"

"It's not his fault," Duo panted, his head still down and he drove air into his aching lungs. "I started it. I just needed to relieve some stress."

"Some stress my ass," Mr Yang yelled. "Not in my class! Mr Barton, take this guy and wash him up! Wufei, you spar with me!"

Trowa lifted Duo to his feet and slung the younger teen's arm over his shoulder. He wrapped a hand around Duo's waist and together they hobbled off to the washrooms. Trowa set Duo on the ground to catch his breath and wet a paper towel. Duo took it from him gratefully and wiped his forehead.

"Thanks Tro," Duo said drained. Trowa just nodded and grabbed a paper cup from the machine. He filled it with the water from the fountain and handed it to Duo. He gulped it with thanks and slowly his breath came back to him.

"So," Trowa said quietly. "What was that about?"

Duo glared at the floor as he remembered his reason for fighting Wufei in the first place. He wiped his bloody lip to calm him first. 

"No reason."

Trowa raised an eyebrow but dropped the topic as Duo touched his eye. It was going to be black tomorrow. Duo drew his legs under him and shakily stood up. He smiled at Trowa and said cheekily, "I guess you'd better be back and rescue 'Fei. See ya Trowa!"

Duo left on what felt like rubber legs to return to his class. He stopped outside the door, drew a deep breath and knocked on the door to be left back in. The dismissal bell rang. He was almost run over by the rest of the class's hurry to leave. He jumped out of the way just in time and walked in to get his books. His legs felt like they were going to give out on him.

"Mr Maxwell, follow me to my office to serve your detention," Dekim said, smiling in a secretive way that make Duo's rage boil anew.

"Actually Mr Barton," Sally slid around him and handed Duo his books. "Duo and I all ready have an appointment. I guess he will just have to serve it another time."

Dekim glared at the smiling female teacher and nodded rudely. "See me on your lunch tomorrow Mr Maxwell. This class."

Duo followed Sally out of the class quickly. As soon as they cleared the hall, and were relatively away from people, Sally grabbed his shoulder and turned Duo to face her.

"I thought you went for a drink," she remarked blandly, and touched his eye and lip.

"It put up a great fight," Duo glared and dared her to pry. 

"I see," she half-smiled wearily. "Make sure the, ah, 'sink' gets the proper apology for a beating ok?"

"Yes miss," Duo grumbled. "Can I go to my locker? I can't miss my bus."

"Of course," Sally stepped out of his way. "Be my guest."

Duo glared at the ground, still too angry at Dekim to speak much or smile. He reached his locker to see Trowa fixing the last of his mess. He sighed. 

"Sorry Tro, I was in a hurry."

"That's all right," Trowa said and stood up. He hiked his bag up and turned to face his smaller friend. "Wufei is a bit miffed, I suggest you call him and apologise."

Duo pasted a grin on his face and saluted as Trowa turned and walked away. Duo threw his History in and scrabbled around until he had all the right books in his bag. He closed the locker and left with the rest of the school to find his bus easily. He settled in his seat near the back and waited for Solo to come. While he stared out at the other kids, he drew his knees up to rest on the seat in front of him. He silently second-guessed himself. Again.

It was strange. He may run and hide he would but never tell a lie. Trowa had never been over to his house, Quatre too. Even Wufei and Merian didn't know where he lived. Dorothy did, she had been his best friend forever and had practically grown up with him. He had brought Heero there shortly after they had started dating. He hadn't even told Dorothy and Heero about Dekim though. He sighed and rested his head against the cold glass. It had been like this forever. Once, when he was in grade 3, one of the younger kids from the Church broke the scared rule and told his enemies where he lived. He told them he was an orphan. He had mysteriously turned up in the hospital the next day. He didn't make it and there was no police investigation. 

Maybe I should tell Wufei where he lived. It would sure beat the half-ass excuses he usually made when he said they couldn't go to his house. Fortunately, Wufei never asked why he called his mother Sister Helen and his father, Father Maxwell. He had managed to hide it for a few years but for some reason he felt that control slipping through his fingers.

Duo felt Solo sit beside him and felt a flash of anger. Guiltily he pushed it down. He hadn't felt this way since, well since he had met Heero. It had been years since this side of him showed up. It wasn't a good feeling. The bus started to pull out and Duo decided to calm down with some writing. After some tricky manoeuvring, he had his pencil and notebook out. He felt his unbearable emotions draining out of him as he started to write.

//_Duo smirked and turned on his heel. Wufei scowled and quietly followed his out. Quatre only barely made it out the door before it closed. Duo had his way and Wufei was not happy. He had so for been able to tell the prince obviously did things he shouldn't and that made him angry. He was supposed to keep the prince from deliberately putting himself in danger? What kind of a job was that?_

"A job I have to endure," Wufei grumbled.

"Did you say something Wu?" Duo asked over his shoulder as he led the way to the next unknown destination.

"No Prince Duo," Wufei said formally without emotion though he was scowling. Duo frowned at the sudden formality but brushed it off. He walked out the back of the stone castle into the training area. This time, instead of heading to the archery range, he headed to the warm up ring by the stables. He settled back and watched a figure mount a tall grey. The horse was young with rolling eyes and Duo felt a flash of alarm run through him. If this was one of the prince's it could potentially be an international incident. He was about to call out when the rider settled in the saddle and the stallion stiffened. His legs stuck out awkwardly as he bucked. The rider wasn't fazed. The grey corkscrewed in the air, twisting and wheeling with a fury as the rider moved with him. Duo watched fascinated by the unusual display of horsemanship. Eventually, the grey tired himself out and Duo sighed disappointed when he slowed to stand still.

The rider moved the horse along. Now, with a respect of his rider, the stallion behaved and began to moved easily around the ring at a trot, then a canter and finally a long lope. Quatre was amazed at the new sport. He leaned over and poked Duo.

"That's a horse right?"

"Yea," Duo whispered so Wufei wouldn't hear him. 

"Not a centaur or unicorn?" Quatre asked eagerly, his eyes shining.

"Um, yea," Duo said and looked puzzled over at Quatre. Wufei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"I want to do that!" Quatre said, his eyes bright as he watched the rider move to a free gallop. 

"Someday," Duo whispered absently as the rider slowed and patted the grey on his neck. She dismounted and handed the horse to a groom near by. Duo watched as they removed their helmet. Long, loose blonde hair fell down and Dorothy Catolonia ran a hand over her sweat forehead. She turned and saw Duo sitting on the grass gaping. She winked and turned back to walk into the shade of the stable. Duo gulped as he watcher her swaying hips. How the hell was he going to choose?//

"Duo," Solo poked Duo as the bus slowed. "It's time to get off."

The emptiness Duo had retreated too was shattered. He didn't' answer but tightened his jaw until it hurt. He grabbed his bag and followed Solo and Matt off the bus. They waited until the bus was out of sight then hurried to the hidden side door on the Church. With a hasty brush off of Hilde and scowl in all the other kid's direction, he left Sister Helen to ask Solo what was wrong. He walked into his tiny room and threw his bag on the floor. He flopped on his bed and opened his notebook again.

//_ Duo gulped as he watcher her swaying hips. How the hell was he going to choose?_

Wufei ignored the prince and looked around, pretending to try and see danger. It wasn't until his ears picked up a familiar voice.

"Thank you sir," a female's voice sounded from behind the stable. "My master thanks you." 

Wufei frowned and tried to see the owner of the voice. It was the same on in the room at the end of the hidden staircase. The one that had been talking in the mirror. Wufei felt an uneasy feeling as he couldn't see the woman. He scowled when he suddenly realised even if there was something he couldn't do anything. His frown deepened. Was it his problem all he was now was a final defence line between the prince and a poisoned dagger?//


	10. The Beast Unmasked

**__**

Chapter 9

GS Note: YESSSSS!!!!!! After a month of screaming, kicking, cursing and hair pulling this chapter finally came out! Only a few more left peeps! I have to apologise for the absence. With winter coming old wound flare up and that includes my elbow from a riding accident so I have a time typing. Bob and Cho, my romance and angst muse, got hold of this chapter so most of the humour is gone until next part. I think Mors my humour muse is ignoring me for drawing her chibi. Anywho, this is drawing a lot from real life experiences and my own creative imagination. It's dark and sappy, weird combo but there is 17 pages of it so enjoy!!!!! (PS, unbetaed so beware of spelling and grammar)   


The Beast Unmasked

"Duo?" was the first thing he heard in the morning. "Duo, wake up! You are going to miss the bus!"

"I'm not going!" Duo yelled sleep overriding his usual fear of Sister Helen and his voice muffled. "Leave me alone!"

"Duo," Sister Helen sighed. She was worried more then she was mad. He had stormed in last night after school and Solo hadn't told her more then that he had gotten into a fight. She learned long ago loyalty was the highest and most prided thing any kid off the street could have. She leaned on the small door and said in a pleading voice. "Come on Duo, time to go to school."

"I said I'm not going!" Duo yelled and buried his head deeper. His eye and cheek throbbed in protest when he accidentally hit his fist. Yesterday came rushing back to him. "Shit!"

"Hey!" Sister Helen frowned. "Watch your language! Open the door."

"Just leave me alone!" Duo threw back the thin covers and glared at the door. "I want to be alone!"

"You leave me no choice!" Sister Helen pulled the master key from her pocket and unlocked the small door. She peered around the dim room until she saw the rumpled figure on the bed dive back under his covers for safety. Sister Helen sighed and marched over to the bed. She roughly yanked the end of the cover off and pulled the curled teen to the floor. She pulled him unwillingly to his feet and held his chin so she could see his face. Duo glared and tried to pull away from the Sister's iron grip.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

"Come on," Sister Helen pulled Duo towards the door. "We have to get some ice on that."

"I'm fine!" Duo tried to whip his arm away snarling. "Get out!"

"Duo," Sister Helen had him at the door now. "We have to take care of that black eye and your lip whether you want to or not!"

"I don't need your help!" Duo managed to pull away and jumped back into his tiny bed. He pulled the covers over his head. "Leave me be! I don't want your help!"

"Duo," Sister Helen went back to the bed and gently pulled the covers from Duo's grasp. It was time for a different approach. "Come on. The bus is already gone. I just want to take care of you."

"No!" Duo practically spat. "Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?" Sister Helen pleaded and released the covers. "I haven't seen you act like this for years. Please tell me what happened."

"Nothing!" Duo yelled. He curled up tighter. He just wanted to be left alone, in his own place without Dekim or Wufei or English assignments or Sally or Sister Helen. He just wanted to be alone! Why couldn't anybody see that? "Nothing is wrong I just don't want to get up!"

Sister Helen looked hard at the hidden boy. He had gotten like this the day he had arrived. She still had scars from the time she had tried to keep him from overeating the first time. 

"Fine. Stay in bed. Rot away," Sister Helen stood. The final approach. "You can talk when you are ready."

Duo wrapped his hands around his knees under the covers and buried his head in his arms as he heard the door shut. He wanted to tell her, oh how he wanted to tell her everything! All about school, Quatre, his story, Dekim, Sally, Wufei, everything! But there was that little nagging voice in the back of his head saying, 'She's only pretending, she's lying, she's going to treat you like everyone else did.'

"Who?" Duo asked quietly. "Who is everyone else? Why can't I remember?"

He took a few calming breaths and remembered why he had pushed Sister Helen again. If that rage took him he could think straight. It was like he was drunk or high or something. He didn't want to hurt Sister Helen, not again. Duo buried his head deeper and winced as the blankets touched his sore eye. He sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his good side of this face. He felt something wet and sticky cover his right eye. Startled, Duo looked at the side of his hand. It was caked in old blood and new was oozing over the bottom layer. Duo grimaced and flexed his hand carefully. He gasped when pain shot up his arm. 

He stood up and reluctantly walked over to the door. He pushed it open and looked carefully down the hall. There was no one. He tip-toed to the washroom, carefully moving through the long boy's dorm room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the door without anyone waking up. He went to turn the handle only to find it locked. For a second Duo felt like he was nine again and going to the washroom in the dark only to find Solo had locked himself in and had fallen asleep. He lost any stealth at that point.

"Hey, there are other people you know!" Duo pounded a fist. He immedently regretted it and leap away from the door to howl in pain.

"Jesus Christ!!" Duo yelled as he hopped madly and shook his hand hard. "Holy Mother of Mary!"

"Duo Maxwell!" a voice rang from the kitchen downstairs. "Watch your tongue, you are in God's house!"

This little act woke all the boys. They laughed as Duo stuck his tongue out at the floor. The door opened and a young red haired boy fell out laughing. Duo made a face at the room before dashing into the washroom and locking the door quickly behind him. He turned on the cold water and ran his hand under it before he realised how many times he had gone through similar scenarios in his life here. He smiled then winced as he saw the slivers of marble and plastic coating stuck in his hand. He turned off the water and left the bathroom. Most of the kids were up now and were chattering quietly or getting dressed. Duo knew there were twenty-two kids living in the orphanage not including himself and Solo. They were all either too young for school or in the younger grades with the exception of Matt who went to high school in grade nine with Duo and Solo.

Duo held his breath and walked down the thin curvy stairs to the underground kitchen. Sister Helen was stirring something smelling remotely like oatmeal and humming.

"Um, Sister Helen?" Duo asked quietly, a little nervous because he had been so rude to her. At least now he was awake and sure he was in control of himself. "I sort of need your help."

"With what Duo?" Sister Helen asked, politely ignoring the events of that morning. 

"I sort of need you to help me with my hands," Duo said and painfully stretched out his hands and moved closer so she could see them. She gasped in horror and ushered him to the old wood table in the kitchen and pulled up a chair for herself. She pulled a thin knife from somewhere on her apron she kept for such emergencies.

Duo held a breath as she placed it along one of his cuts and carefully wedged a piece of glass-like plastic. Duo bit his lip as she began to pull out long, deeper pieces rapidly. Soon, his hand was bleeding freely and there was a small collection of long sharp edged lying on the table. Sister Helen got the first aid kit and held a gauze pad to one of Duo's hands and wrapped it with tape. She moved to the other hand and casually asked, "So how did this happen?"

"Um, I was in a fight," Duo lowered his head and said very quietly. Sister Helen raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "Well, actually, this was from me punching the sink. Then I my face was messed fighting with 'Fei."

That made Sister Helen's other eyebrow rise. "You fought with one of your friends? Why?"

"Um," Duo ducked his head ashamed. Sister Helen finished the second hand and rose to get some ice. She passed the pack to Duo who gratefully held it over his face and hissed as the ice touched his eye. "It was that or hit my teacher. For the record I did give Wu fair warning."

Sister Helen just sighed. "Father Maxwell will be back in an hour. The funding was successful. I told everybody last night but seeing as you didn't come down…"

Suddenly, Duo's stomach reminded him that he had last eaten at an early lunch yesterday. Sister Helen laughed and walked over to the stove. She poured Duo a generous helping of the might-be oatmeal and set it in front of him. Duo began to eat eagerly as the other younger kids began to filter in and whine for food. There were some kids with a surprised look and questions as to why Duo was missing school but they were quickly quieted with a glare from the Sister. Duo spent the next hour helping getting the kids ready for school and playing with the two resident babies.

He was on his stomach and making faces at Sarah, the toddler, when Father Maxwell arrived home. He almost tripped over Duo on his way in.

"Duo! What are you doing home?" he asked confused. "And what did you do to your face?" 

Duo looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "Er, well…"

Father Maxwell looked up to see Sister Helen in the doorway. He looked at her confused as she made a slashing motion over her throat. 

"What?" he whispered and waved his hands to indicate he had no clue what she was talking about. She glared and used both her hands to cut her throat. He was even more puzzled. She sighed annoyed and stomped her foot. She mouthed something that was also lost on the ageing priest. He shrugged and she glared more. Duo realised something was going on above him by now. He looked to see Sister Helen standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot furiously. He looked over his other shoulder to see Father Maxwell shrug confused. He turned back to Sister Helen to see her slash her throat with both hands again. He giggled and turned to Sarah.

"You have very confusing guardians," he said solemnly and picked her up. He walked passed Sister Helen and said over his shoulder. "I'll just go get my stuff."

He laughed as he walked into the nursery and placed Sally with Thomas her playmate in the playpen. Father Maxwell could be so clueless sometimes. He glanced at the clock and figured he'd be back at school for at least the middle of French if Father Maxwell went directly to the school. He grinned. He'd be getting an extra lunch. Now, who was on it?

He walked to his room so he had to go through the empty boy's dorm and down the small hallway. His mind drew up blank. He picked up his bag and slung it carefully over his shoulder and thought outloud. 

"Merian, Heero and Quat have second, Wu has fourth, Doro and Trowa have fifth. Damn it!" He stopped in the hall and stomped his foot. He glared as he walked down stairs and saw Father Maxwell pull out his keys. The old man smiled, "Ready to go Duo? I have to make a few stops on the way so you'll be late."

"No problem Father," Duo grinned. He followed Father Maxwell out of the side door and down the street to the free parking lot down the street. He climbed in the front seat with him of the old van and did up his seatbelt. He found a lot of things were trickier with his fingers bandaged together but he was all ready getting well practised in it.

"I have quite a few things to do. I was planning on staying at the Church for a while but there's no time like the present."

Duo felt guilty, Father Maxwell hadn't been back since last week and he had probably been looking forward to resting. Duo glanced at the priest who was squinting to see if cars were coming or not.

"Hey, Father," he asked hesitantly.

"Yes Duo?"

"Can I drive?"

A few minutes later, they were zipping down the highway. Father Maxwell found himself in the same predicament Heero had been in a few days ago. Duo had the window open and one hand resting on the door while he easily drove with the other, bandages or no bandages.

"Honestly, I would why they still haven't given me my license, I- Same to you! Asshole. Anyway, as I was saying, I've never had an accident and- Open your bloody eyes, hag!"

"Maybe you should slow down," Father Maxwell managed to say calmly. Duo glanced over.

"Don't worry Father, you're allowed to do twenty over the limit without getting in trouble!"

Father Maxwell saw the speed about 40 over and rising. He gulped and gripped his seat tighter. Duo saw their destination and quickly slowed down slightly. He turned off the road and did a controlled spin into the small post office off the road. He easily landed in a free parking space coming out of a 360 and smiled. "All right Father, you go and mail those stuff. I'll wait here."

Father Maxwell nodded, his face white and his breathing a little laboured. "I might be a while Duo, you might as well get comfortable. And, uh, I promised to do some grocery shopping after and I'll have to drive."

"But Father, it's only down the road-" but the ageing priest had already disappeared into the post office. Duo scowled. "My driving isn't that bad!"

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he balanced himself on his arms and moved into the passenger seat. He pushed the seat back and pulled out his notebook. It took some more creative thinking to hold his pencil but he got eventually around to writing sloppily.

//_Wufei cursed his pride. Damn that stupid prince! Even if he acted like a jerk Wufei still felt honour-bound to protect him. After making sure Duo was locked in his room for the night, he snuck down the back staircase. Well, not snuck down, Otto knew where he was and was kindly taking his shift at the bottom of the stairs. Wufei had made sure to wear more comfortable clothes this time. Instead of his stuffy, tight uniform, he had a loose black shirt with a high comfortable collar. It was sleeveless and his pants were matching with soft soiled black boots. The silk didn't even whisper as he moved stealthily down the dark staircase. _

He paused every time he heard a noise. After making sure it was only Nion from the kitchens on the other side of the wall or a mouse, he continued until he eventually made it to the end of the stairs. He gently pulled the back of the tapestry back and looked cautiously into the room. It was a normal room, much like the one Wufei had. It was sparsely decorated, a bed in one corner and a basin on a wood table in another. There was the one tapestry over the hole but it wasn't highly entertaining to be in. The only real prominent thing in the room was an old oak framed mirror reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Wufei moved from the entrance and stood in front of the mirror.

There were shiny round dots at the bottom, they looked very plain next to eh elaborate carvings on the mirror. Wufei looked it up and down. It was perfectly normal and would probably never had gotten a second look if it had been in a prince's or noble's room but in a servants it rose suspicion. Wufei crouched and looked more at the buttons there were nine in rows of three off to the side and on there were the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and a 0 sticking out at the bottom. Curious, Wufei touched one.

He jumped back and landed on his back when it emitted a loud beep. He scrambled back and looked wide-eyed at the mirror.

"It must be possessed by powerful magic," he thought to himself. He heard that female voice outside his door. He jumped up and quietly disappeared behind the tapestry again. He stayed near the entrance though and quieted his breathing. The door opened and he heard something drop on the ground.

"That damn man had better love me for this," he heard the female voice grumbled. She moved across the room and knelt in front of the mirror. Wufei saw her back from the small gap in the wall and the tapestry. He watched the ginger-haired girl look closely at the numbers.

"Ok, four, then six then seven. Then it's three, two, zero and eight," she muttered and pressed the shiny white numbered buttons. Wufei almost gave himself away when he jumped as it rang. The mirror rang. It RANG! Wufei held his breath until he knew he would be able to breathe normally. He crept back over to the door and saw the ginger-haired girl looking at the mirror suspiciously. The once reflective surface was now cloudy gray.

It clear suddenly and the girl was a little startled when a shadowed face appeared. 

"What is it?" the high, comical voice asked from the other side of the mirror. Wufei watched hypnotised.//

Duo jumped when he heard the driver's side slam shut. Father Maxwell smiled at him and started the van. Duo just sighed and tucked his book under his arm. Father Maxwell drove the short distance down the small highways and found a parking spot easily near the store. Duo got out with him when he saw the list of items Father Maxwell had.

"So what are we getting?" Duo asked as the doors to the old grocery store opened for them.

"This week's groceries," Father Maxwell squinted. "Could you read this off for me?"

"Eggs," Duo glanced at the first item. "Six dozen."

They rapidly filled two carts. They were near the bottom as Duo cautiously placed the last cam of spaghetti sauce on his pile. He stepped back and it didn't fall. He sighed and slowly began to push his cart down the aisle to where Father Maxwell was holding a pack of noodles and trying to read the price. Duo sighed behind his mountain of food and slumped down, bored.

"Can I help you sir?" an accented familiar voice asked in front of Duo. The braided boy started and his head shot up. He saw Father Maxwell gratefully hand the list over to a young Chinese boy and asked him to read the last item.

"Wufei," Duo breathed, panic rising. Wufei looked at the list, frowned and grudgely pulled out a pair of small, oval, thin-wired glasses.

"It says, ten dozen loaves of bread," Wufei read carefully. He looked at Father Maxwell surprised. "That seems like a lot of bread for one person."

"No, it's not all for me," Father Maxwell laughed. "It's for the Church Orphanage." 

Duo sighed in relief. At least Father Maxwell knew the golden rule about mentioning the Church's name.

"I did not know there was an orphanage in this town," Wufei said pleasantly. "Could I been of some service for you?"

"No, but thank you for the offer," he smiled. "I all ready have an assistant." He pointed to the second towering cart. Duo felt sweat gathering on his forehead as he ducked farther behind the cart. He could mentally feel Wufei staring at the cart.

" I see sir," Wufei nodded and looked back at Father Maxwell. "I am waited for my mother to come and take me back to my school. I wouldn't mind walking staying with you two until she comes back."

"Of course, I would be delighted. I was just going to bring my companion to school, it wouldn't happen to be the high school would it?"

"Yes sir, I had an appointment to pick up my glasses today but I am going back for fifth period."

"Could I trouble you to help me put these things in my van and perhaps have you take my assistant to school when your mother comes back."

"It will be no problem," Wufei smiled.

By now Duo had peeked and had seen Father Maxwell's smile. He knew that this was Wufei, one of Duo's best friends and now knew there was no danger to Duo if Wufei found out where he lived.

"Duo," Father Maxwell raised his voice slightly and turned to Duo's direction. "I'm sure your hands are hurting again. Why don't you let Wufei push the cart to the cash register?"

Duo groaned and rested his head on his hand. He heard Wufei say his name in a shocked voice. "Duo?"

He looked up as Wufei came around the side of the cart and looked at him in utter shock. Duo sighed and rested his head in his hand again. Wufei sputtered for a minute then shook his head as if deciding something and said, "Let me push it."

Duo grinned weakly and moved so Wufei could grab the handle. Wufei had to strain for a minute before the cart moved. Once momentum built up he half turned his head to speak to Duo.

"So," he paused and thought for a minute. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Duo sighed and picked at his white bandages on his hands. " Um, that's a long story."

"I look forward to hearing it," Wufei said mildly then turned back fully to the cart, only barely being able to see Father Maxwell's head.

"Look Wu, I'm sorry about yesterday," Duo said embarrassed and picked more at his hands. " I just uh, needed to punch something."

"And I just happened to be something?"

"If it helps, the sink in the boys bathroom had the same problem," Duo held up his heavily bandaged hands.

"I lost a tooth Maxwell," Wufei glared. "It is a good thing it was only a wisdom."

"Well you gave me a black eye," Duo glared as Wufei leaned back to stop the cart from running over Father Maxwell who had stopped.

"You asked for it," Wufei pointed out. He leaned on the handlebars and heard the items being beeped in. "I see we are at the cash register now."

"Yea," Duo nodded and absently started to read the headlines on the tabloids.

"Care to tell me why you are not at school now?" Wufei asked after a short pause. 

"I couldn't get up," Duo replied nonchalantly. He grinned wickedly and shot a look over to Wufei. "I heard you got your glasses today?"

Wufei scowled and looked down. "Weakling doctor. There have been no cases of people needing glasses in my family yet she now feels that I must have them."

"Injustice huh?" Duo grinned.

"Yes! Injustice!" Wufei scowled, oblivious to the fact he was being teased. "I can read quite well and do not need small pieces of glass to correct my vision! I-"

"Wufei!" a sharp voice rang out from the door. Duo looked to see a short Chinese woman standing at the door quietly scanning the store. It was Wufei's mother. Wufei waved his arm over his head and shouted something in his native language. She spotted him and walked over. Duo nervously toyed with the magazine as Father Maxwell continued to over load the belt. Wufei's mother always made him nervous.

The short stern-faced woman easily made her way up behind Wufei and started to say something to him. Unfortunately, it wasn't in English and Duo was quickly lost. His Chinese vocabulary consisted of one or two words. 

Father Maxwell listened with one ear as the cashier rang the items through quickly and the two baggers' hands flew. His minimal Chinese was able to pick up that Duo could indeed get a ride with Mrs Chang. He continued to lift the heavy packed bags into his cart with the baggers. 

Mrs Chang smiled slightly at Duo then left. Duo watched her go curiously then turned to Wufei to get a translation.

"She said that you can get a ride with us," Wufei said calmly and started to unload his cart on the belt. Duo went to help him but with only slight success. Eventually all the items were rung in and the carts were hurried out the door to the Maxwell van. It took a lot of seat and cursing on Wufei's part but the van was loaded to the brim. Duo swore it was sagging to the ground.

They waved good bye to Father Maxwell and Duo grabbed his bag. He followed Wufei to his mother's beat up station wagon. He climbed in the back seat with Wufei and automatically buckled up. Mrs Chang put the car in drive and Duo finally realised what his passengers felt like when ever he drove. His hand never left the door handle until they had lurched into the parking lot of the school. After gathering his wits, he thanked the woman shakily and got out. Wufei wasn't even sweating.

They hurried up the steps and into attendance. Duo handed the prepared note from Sister Helen and got a slip to show his teachers the next day. Wufei already had one.

"So Wu," Duo said as they stood outside of the office in the empty hallway. "We got about half an hour before sixth period. What do you want to do?"

"Hm, beats Art I suppose," Wufei mused quietly. "This is Trowa and Dorothy's lunch so we might as well find them."

"It's Heero's spare," Duo said eagerly. "If he's here today. I'm gonna bet that Trowa is by his locker, there are no classes by it and it's quiet."

"You just want to get your books," Wufei rolled his eyes. "And you are trying to con me into coming with you."

"But Wu!" Duo opened his eyes wide and fluttered his eyelashes. "I'm sa lonely!"

Wufei just rolled his eyes again. "You go and get your books. I have to get mine then we can look for Barton, Dorothy and Yuy."

"Great," Duo laughed as he and Wufei parted to their lockers. Surprisingly, the area around the locker was vacant except for a group of three boys sitting down the hall and laughing while having a smoke. Duo just wrinkled his nose and opened his locker. He carefully sorted through the books this time, Trowa really worked too hard to keep it neat.

He was shoving the last of his books away when the boys near him peeled out in a loud laugh. Duo glanced and saw them looking at him and covering their mouths. Duo frowned but ignored them and stood up, his bag on his shoulders.

"Hey!" one of the boys yelled before he could leave. Feeling a cold pit starting to form in his stomach, Duo turned slightly and glared at them.

"What?"

"Well, we was just talkin'," the speaker of the group slurred. Duo looked into the boy's dilated eyes and far off gaze. They were smoking more then cigarettes. "And, we was just wonderin' how much you was."

"How much what?" Duo asked, annoyed and more then willing just to leave them. 

"How much," the boys turned from a giggling high to a more dark and excited look. "For you to suck me off."

Duo was no innocent. He had faced people that he would have never faced had he a choice. He had been accused of things that only the most desperate of people would have done. He had long ago put to rest the demons and nightmares he faced when he had gotten into the wrong crowds of people in grade school. He was definitely no beginner when it came to the darker side of reality. That didn't mean he was going to put up with this.

"Too high for you to afford," he glared and turned to leave.

"Bitch," he heard the boys stumble to their feet behind him. Duo stopped as fear started to well in him. "Whore. You're not worth that much."

"I'm worth more then you can imagine," Duo growled, adrenaline starting to course through him. His hands left the straps of his bag to rest by his sides, fist clenched. "Now, I'm going to leave and you are going to stay here."

"She's pretty," one of the guys whispered to his friends, loud enough for Duo to hear. "Sluts like that always crack for the right price."

Frustration boiled under Duo's skin. Girl? They thought he was a girl. Damn it. His eyes narrowed more and his knees bent. "What am I?"

"Slut," the lead boy called, angry that this wasn't going as planned. "Whore. Bitch. Hooker. Choose somethin' and you're it."

"I think you should rephrase that," Duo said, his arms left his sides to come up in a classic stance. Anger rushed over him and he welcomed it. This was the side of him he despised yet loved. The part that protected him when no one else could, the part that he could retreat into. The part that often ended him in the hospital or the police station. He was already beyond the point of where he had been yesterday when he had fought Wufei. At least then he had tried to stop. This wasn't the case. His hearing slowly dimmed out the chant that the boys had started and his body moved.

He could hear the screams, the cry of pain, the begs of mercy. He felt that bones snapping as he whirled around in a wild flurry of destruction. He was no longer in control, the terrible rage settled into place and tore the area around him. He vaguely heard and saw the images around him but he chose not to go to them. Instead he stayed in the blank void that had welcomed him and screamed his torment. The passion that had built up over three years relentlessly pounded on the other boys in a barrage of punches and Duo did nothing to stop it.

Slowly, he felt himself being restrained and a voice cutting through his senses. He struggled and kicked. His feet thrashed the shins of the person who held him but reluctantly, the emptiness that had embraced so eagerly before him pushed him out and back into the shell of his body. He gradually slipped back in and felt the warm arms encasing him. He opened his eyes to the bright light and tried to find out where he was. 

He was in the hall. The three guys were lying in the hall, a pool of blood surrounding them. Duo felt sick.

He looked down and saw the gauss on his hands was blood soaked, whether it was his or there he didn't know. He looked back up and saw Dorothy balancing on her feet over the boys and checking their pulse. Trowa looked nervously down the hall. Duo looked sideways slightly to see how was holding him.

"Heero," his voice cracked slightly and was raspy, like he hadn't used it in a while.

"Take him Heero," Dorothy looked over with icy blue eyes. "Go before Wufei gets back with a teacher. They are alive if barely but he can't be here right now."

Duo felt himself being lifted in the air and rested against a strong warm chest. Duo closed his eyes as he felt himself being rapidly moved down the hall. He didn't open them until he was stopped.

Heero had taken him outside, in the forest. It was a quiet place, just behind the school with a few trees in the way. It as too chilly right now for couple to come out as it did have one bench so they were alone. He was moved to be cradled like an infant by the strong arms and Heero sat down.

They sat together, silent as Duo rested his head and was lulled by the heartbeat beneath his ear. Heero's hand stroked his braid in a calm, soothing gesture. Duo almost fell asleep, the exhaustion of letting the rage go made his limbs weak, when Heero asked a gentle question.

"Why?"

Duo's hand tightened on Heero's expensive silk shirt. He studied the wrinkles his fingers made for a minute before answering. 

"They were bugging me," he said silently and let go of the shirt as his hand trembled. Pain stabbed through him comfortingly as he looked at the bloodstains on the navy blue shirt. 

"It was more then that," Heero never stopped stroking Duo's braid. He tucked Duo's head under his chin and snuggled him closer. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Duo, you've never lied to me before, don't start now."

"You first."

"What?" Heero asked shocked and pulled back to look at Duo's face. His hand stopped. 

"You first," Duo looked up at him with a steely look. His brain frantically searched for a reason. "Why have you been so distance and jumpy. Before you left you took me out. When we got to your house you were moody. You're never moody. Why?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you will tell me what's wrong," Heero tugged Duo closer again and started to pet Duo's hair again. Duo mutely nodded and closed his eyes. Heero sighed as he started.

"There is this one girl-" Duo stiffened. "No, no, not like that! She's been stalking me. After the first day she had her schedule changed to follow me around. The only class I don't have with her is sixth because I'm not in a co-ed gym class. That Thursday she came up to me on fifth and told me that she had been following me because she had a major crush on me."

Duo nodded and started to fiddle with the end of his braid. 

"I told her I was already in love with an incredible person and was very happy. She said that she knew but just in case something happened that she was there for me. It really creeped me out and got me to think that maybe something may happen to you. You live in a rough neighbourhood. In two years you will be too old to live at the Church. This is a horrible school, my parents disapprove of you, there are so many reasons. And I started thinking what I could do if anything should go wrong. Before I knew you I was pretty lost and you know it. I had no friends, no real parents and the only thing I would have a chance at after college would be running my father's company.

"But you made me realise there is more to life then a desk and a computer. I never want to lose you and it scared me. I realised just how much I love you."

Duo pulled away slightly and looked into Heero's prussian eyes. He said very seriously in a voice that betrayed his trembling hands, "I love you too. And I don't want anything to happen to you. From the first moment I saw you I knew there was something special, just someone wanting to come bursting out. I'm glad you finally did and I want you to know that you've help me a lot. More then you could ever imagine."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, no more then a whisper of skin on skin. Duo pulled back and opened his eyes. He placed a tiny kiss on both of Heero's eyelids and they gradually opened. He smiled slightly and rested his head on Heero's shoulder content.

They stayed like that for a while until the bell from the far off school dimly sounded to them. Duo grabbed Heero as he moved slightly and said in a tiny voice, "I don't want to go back in."

Heero looked surprised but settled back and started to caress Duo's braid again. Duo calmed down and after a few minutes he took a calm breath and pulled farther away. He looked straight at Heero as if sizing him up then stood. Heero's hand followed him but hovered just above Duo's back.

Duo turned and sat beside Heero, close enough to feel his heat but not close enough to touch him. He grabbed his braid in both his hands and started to twist it. His eyes focused at a stone on the ground and he could feel Heero's eyes on him. He refused to look up.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," he said slowly. "As far back as I can remember. I was six, it was cold and there was a tall building in front of me. Naturally I figured I could go and maybe steal something. I was cold after and I hadn't eaten in a few days. I went up but before I could push it open I was knocked over in the snow.

"It was Solo," Duo grinned slightly at the memory. "He was the first guy Sister Helen had brought home off the streets. He had only been there a few weeks but it was enough to endear him to the Church. He and Father Maxwell were going out to the park to see the Christmas lights. I remember sitting on the snow, shivering as the wind blew more of the white fluffy stuff over me. He came right up to me and smiled. Just smiled and offered a hand. It was the best decision I can remember taking. He pulled me up and Sister Helen took me in as Father Maxwell took Solo. 

"I was scared too of course, I had no clue what was going on. Sister Helen was just fussing and told me to take a bath. I refused of course, no street kid in their right mind would just strip for no reason for a stranger. I told her so and spat at her. She wasn't even bothered. I knifed her too. She fed me and then took some away when I had thrown up. It wasn't deep but it was enough. I got terrified and ran. Me, hurting a nice lady like that? Who knew what was going to happen to me. Before I could leave though, Solo came in and I ran him over. I was too frightened to do much so I hid under a bed. Took 'em a week to coax me out.

"But that's all in the past. As I grew up and met Doro that little kid was tamed. Didja know that Doro was the one to teach me to read? I was a smelly outcast and she was a clean one so we banded together. I taught her to pick locks and she taught me out of her comics. Nothing will ever come between us.

"I met Merian in grade seven when she moved there but she hated boys and was better friends with Doro. It wasn't until I showed her Wu that she lightened up. I met Trowa and we got sort of close, you know like the people you will pair up with and hang out with if you're alone? Then Wu met you and introduced you to me and from then I met Quatre and that side that could knife the nicest nun sort of disappeared. 

"This semester I got no classes with you but I could deal with that, we were beyond the part where we always need to touch and always keep in sight."

Duo looked up at Heero with curious eyes. Heero looked back calmly. "You don't know what I have sixth, do you?"

Heero shook his head and Duo nodded and continued. "I have History with Dekim. First day I thought he was pretty cool because he told us to call him Dekim instead of Mr Barton. The first few weeks were ok 'cause he had too many students to pay attention to me. But by the end of the month he did start to notice me. At first I thought it was because I was getting good grades.

"Nope," Duo shook his head, his hands nervously reversing the direction he was twisting his hair as it could twist anymore. "It wasn't that. Everyday he asked me to stay behind and after the first day I realised what it really was he wanted from me. I tried to switch out of the class but I've put off getting my History credit and I had to take it this year! I won't tell 'em the rest reason why I want to change, there'll be a huge thing about it and I just don't want //that// kind of attention! I tried to go on about how long the walk is but you know me and them so I didn't get it switched.

"Anyway, he's been getting' really bold lately and I've been avoiding stayin' after class. Thursday was the closest he'd ever come to… well you know. Then Mr Marquise walked in and stopped him. So far it's his word against mine so I can't do anything about it."

"Duo-" Heero started to speak and reached for Duo but the braided boy batted his hands away and stood up to start pacing a little in front of the bench. 

"You have to promise me something," Duo turned and fixed Heero with an icy look. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Dorothy, Trowa, Sister Helen, nobody!"

Heero nodded, shocked at the strange promise. Duo sighed and tugged at his braid and increased his pacing a bit more. "I can handle this myself. I've already told Dekim I wasn't interested but he won't take no. Last class, he…" Duo paused. "He just single me out for sleeping in his class. Of course everyone sleeps but that's beside the point. He told ME, not anyone else and I got mad. I mean come on! I take more crap from him then anyone else! He torments me in class 'cause I won't let him get his jollies off me and he just give m these-" Duo shuddered and stopped. "These looks! They creep me out more then other stares I've gotten in alleys! Just the thought of those wrinkle hands on me-"

Duo had to stop and wrinkled his nose in disgust as his body shuddered violently. Heero stood up and wrapped his arms around Duo and rested his head on his shoulder, offering comfort. Duo gratefully closed his eyes until he calmed down. He continued quieter, his eyes closed and relaxed against Heero.

"I just snapped at him, lost my cool and almost hit him. It was that part of me I had thought had left. Ever since I met you there has been no reason for it to really come out. Sure I've gotten angry but I've always been able to hold it at bay. I almost decked him but Ms Po let me leave. Do you know who Ms Po is?"

Heero shook his head. "She's Mr Marquise's replacement while he's gone and she's quartering our class. She let me leave and I went into the bathroom but I was just so angry! I hit the sink," Duo held up his hands for Heero to see. "Then I went to Wu's gym class, your gym class, and got in a fight with him. Trowa had to drag me to clean me up again then I went back to class. Dekim was mad and gave me a lunch detention and I just couldn't face it. So I slept in on purpose and kept runnin' that scene over and over 'til I was good and angry again. I almost went after Sister again but I got back to myself first. Then Father came back with more funding and stuff was going great 'til I got back to school with Wu.

"My pet peeve is when people mistake me for a girl but I'm used to it. Those guys were high and kept tellin' me to suck 'em off and such. The whole thing with Dekim wasn't resolved 'cause I never did get to whack someone with my full anger, Wu was just a minor valve. So when those guys started to call me a slut and whore and stuff, I snapped. I just lose myself for a while there. I think I kicked ya, sorry 'bout that."

Heero allowed a faint grin that Duo felt on his neck. "It's okay," Heero told him. Duo sighed and wrapped his arms around himself and Heero moved his arms to cover Duo's. "I can understand why you did it. And I do promise not to tell anyone about Dekim unless something really does happen."

"Nothing will," Duo mumbled. "I won't let it."

"I know," Heero rubbed his arms gently. "But just in case."

They stood like that for a while until Heero heard the final bell ring. He sighed and buried his head at the base of Duo's neck and breathed in the faint traces of shampoo.

"I suppose we had better be getting back," Heero said softly. Duo sighed too.

"Yea, Doro'll be worried," Duo raised his arms over his head and stretched. Heero smiled as Duo settled back against him. He gave a small kiss below Duo's ear. He placed more kisses until he reached Duo's cheek.

"I guess we should leave."

"Yea," Duo yawned. Neither of them moved. After a few minutes Duo heard his name called from the school. It was Solo. He giggled and pulled away. "Now we really have to go back. I need to catch my bus."

"I suppose," Heero sighed and offered his arm. "Well let's go then."

Duo slipped his arm in Heero's and laid his head on Heero's shoulder. He felt a lot lighter, as is a huge weight had been removed from him. He felt a blissful peace he hadn't felt all year as they started to walk back to the school. 

**__**

Chapter Ten

Findings

__

//"What is it?" the high, comical voice asked from the other side of the mirror. Wufei watched hypnotised.

"I seem to have found what your witch wanted," Wufei recognised the voice of the woman from the stables. He leaned farther to see the girl better. Her hair was simply done with two thin braids keeping the hair from falling in her eyes. She had light blue eyes that looked to serious for her age. Wufei held his breath as the man's voice continued. 

"Excellent. She will be coming to join you soon Peacecraft. She will arrive within a few days."

Wufei stayed frozen behind the tapestry while the blonde servant hit a button on the mirror and it returned to a reflective state. The girl stood and left out the door with a satisfied look on her face.

Unknown to Wufei he was being watched by a certain blonde Wish. Quatre's eyes narrowed and he uttered one word that fell on deaf ears. "Evil."//

Duo stepped off the bus feeling refreshed for once in his life. His hands were bloody and his limbs would barely support him but he had a broad smile on his face and a light in his eyes that Solo hadn't seen the past few days.

"Duo?" Solo asked as they walked down the door off to the side of the Church. Duo grinned and gave a little spin at the bottom of the old wooden stairs and faced him.

"Solo!" Duo threw his arms open, narrowly missing the doorframe. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"I suppose." Solo said cautiously. Matt stood behind him still on the stairs. Duo grinned and wrapped his old friend in a giant hug. Solo stiffened, extremely weirded out. He ducked behind Duo the second he was released and Duo turned his hugging frenzy on Matt. The smaller blonde boy also froze as Duo let him go and began to bounce. 

"Whew, I'm gonna fall down!" Duo giggled and did just that. He panted as he sat on the old stone floor of the kitchen. Solo stood behind him and Matt stood above him on the stairs as Sister Helen walked in.

"Duo!" she scolded, her hands on her hips and Timothy holding her apron with a bewildered expression. "Look at your hands! Now I have to change the bandages again. Come, sit!"

Duo shakily got to his feet and wobbled over to the old plain chairs around the small table in the kitchen. Sister Helen picked up Timothy and handed him to Solo. 

"He should go back upstairs with the younger children," she told Solo as the boy nodded and easily held the giggling toddler. Matt left quickly too as Sister Helen took a pair of scissors out of her apron and started to carefully snip the bandages off. "Look at this, the blood is dried on now! I'm going to have to soak it off." She stood to get a bowl of water.

"Heero came back today," Duo said, his goofy grin in place. "He was in France but he's back and we're going out tonight."

Sister Helen's expression softened and filled the large bowl with warm water. She could tell that even after three years Duo was still madly in love. And from the look she often saw Heero give Duo, the feeling was mutual. She carefully set the bowl down on the table and took Duo's hand. While he was staring off with a far away look, she plunged his hand in the water. Duo yelped and snatched his wet appendage back.

"Ow," he said in a very obvious tone. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," she scowled back the smirked playfully. "Now, put your hand back in so I can fix your bloody hands."

Half an hour later Duo was thanking Sister Helen while dashing up the stairs two at a time. He was barely at the top when he was tackled by a tiny, dark haired girl.

"DUOOO!" Hilde yelled as she attached herself to his midsection. She gazed adoringly up at him. "You're back! You were actin' strange yesterday and I missed you! Yesterday was so cool, we got reading buddies and they're in grade six and the girl I got is really cool and my teacher really likes this idea so we spent the whole day…"

Duo picked her up as she continued her chatter. He walked around until he found Father Maxwell in his office looking over papers. He politely knocked on the door when Hilde took a breath.

"Father?" he asked, not wanting to disturb the quiet air in the office.

"Yes Duo?"

"Could I use the phone please? I would like to get my homework from Quatre."

"We aren't expecting any calls on the private line," Father Maxwell swivelled his chair and placed an aged hand thoughtfully on his chin. "Of course, go and ask Sister Helen for the cordless one."

"Thank you Father," Duo smiled and placed Hilde down when she started to squirm. She grinned brightly at Father Maxwell and ran back out the door to the where the younger kids were playing and doing homework. Duo closed the door quietly behind him and dashed off to the kitchen. He still had his heavy shoes on and they made a dull thud on the ground so Sister Helen heard him coming. 

"If you wish to be let out of this Church again, take off those shoes," she glared as he ran into the kitchen. Duo hastily kicked them off in the general direction of the shoe pile. 

"I need to use the phone, Father Maxwell said we weren't expecting calls," Duo said, his small little bubble of happiness and adrenaline popping with fatigue. Sister Helen sighed and pulled the cordless phone off the wall and handed it to him.

"I'm hunting your blood if you are on over an hour mister," Sister Helen glared. Duo grinned winningly and picked his way up the curvy wooden stairs more carefully. He moved on to the small storage closet that served as a room for himself and locked the door after him. He settled on his tiny bed and dialled the phone to a semi-familiar number.

The phone rang twice before being picked up with a very snobby voice. "Winner House, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Quatre please," Duo said politely. "It's Duo Maxwell."

"I will see if he is available. Hold please."

Some very crappy office-like music started playing. Duo rolled his eyes and reached for his ever present notebook.

_//Duo woke up for breakfast earlier so he wasn't scrambling around. He had a particularly drear breakfast as his seating was rotated to a dim-witted princess and a nervous countess from a nearby estate who kept on dropping various utensils. Duo was very glad when he was released. He escaped back up to his room, ignoring the disapproving looks from King Solo and Zechs._

He slammed the door locked behind him and flopped on his bed. "That was the most boring meal I've ever had! At least Dorothy and Heero were more social. Speaking of which…

"Hey Quatre," Duo said slowly. He was ignored by the said person who was flipping through a book that Duo had never seen before. Duo frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Quaaatre, Quaaatre," he slowly drawled out. 

The slender Wish looked up, "Yes Duo?"

"What are you do?"

"I'm looking something up in the company handbook. I think there's an assassin attempt out after you. If it's a witch I can handle it, especially from Evil Inc. I just want to brush up on a few things. And Trowa Barton has me very confused so I'm looking up a rule."

Duo just nodded, not having a clue what he was talking about. Then he remembered something, "Oh, Trowa! You said there was something different about his, um, aura?"

"Yea, it feels not quite human but the scans aren't quite from my world either. More like a mix but all half-breed children are illegal I think… Yes! Page 232, rule 1019; 'All halfling children are to be terminated on sight by a professional control unit. Any on duty employees are to report immedently to HQ.' That sounds harsh…"

"No!" Duo jumped up and almost grabbed Quatre. "You're going to ruin it! If Trowa is killed on my land it will be like an act of treason! My father would be held responsible 'cause we'd never be able to find out the murderers! Even if it was an accident!"

"I suppose," Quatre sighed. " I admit it would be a waste to kill him. I want to check him out more though but I can't use any of my magic unless I have a good reason."

"What's a good reason?" Duo asked, relaxing a bit. 

"Well, if my client's life was at stake," Quatre looked at Duo with narrow, evilly glittering eyes. Duo took a step backwards, not at all appreciating-"//

"Mr Maxwell?" the same voice sounded over the phone near Duo's ear. Duo scrambled for the phone and hastily replied. "Master Quatre can speak with you now. I am transferring your call."

There was a beep and a pause before Quatre's familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Quatre Winner speaking."

"Hey Quat!" Duo grinned and sat up on the bed from where he was writing on his stomach. "What's up."

"Nothing much," Duo heard the blonde's voice brighten. "Are you feeling better? I heard you came back for fifth but Trowa wouldn't tell me more after that."

"I'm feeling great," Duo said sincerely. He really was after all. " I just got in another disagreement with a few kids, that's all. Anyway, I was calling to see if Nion assigned anything else in Math."

"No, she just made our presentation dates today. We go next Wednesday."

"Alright then," Duo grinned. "I only have like, 45 minutes left to talk so I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Sure Duo, see you!"

"Bye," Duo said and clicked the off button. He dialled another number and it rang three times before answering. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Duo, is Trowa around?" Duo asked. He knew the woman was Catherine, Trowa's legal guardian. She was nice and fed him whenever he came over for when Trowa and him had past assignments.

"Sure Duo, one sec," He heard the phone clatter down and a voice calling for his tall friend. A few minutes later the phone was picked up and Trowa's deep voice replied.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tro, I didn't get a chance to ask for English homework today. Now that you are in my class I figure I can take advantage of it."

"Sure. Um, page 45 in our text book we have to read that story and write a paragraph on the differences of the protagonist and antagonist. The next scene for Hamlet should be read too."

"Thanks Tro," Duo chirped.

"Are you okay?"

Duo paused and replied with an honest answer. "Yea. I just had some demons I needed to take care of. I'm fine now though."

"I'm glad. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Good bye."

"Bye," Duo said and clicked the phone off. He grinned and was suddenly glad for all the friends he had. He dialled another number from pure memory and automatic response. Hopefully Wufei would pick up.

"Wei, ni hao," a brisk woman's voice answered. Duo carefully didn't groan and said one of the few Chinese words Wufei had taught him for just this situation.

"Ni hao. Um," Duo conveniently forgot the next part. He sheepishly said, "Wufei?"

"Aa," the phone was gently placed down and the Chinese language was heard in the background. Duo could hear Wufei faintly answer then come clattering as he ran down the stairs nosily. His mother scolding him and he retorted before answering the phone.

"We, ni hao?" 

"Not you too Wu-Chang!" Duo groaned.

"Oh, hi Maxwell. You called for your homework?"

"Yes," Duo said. "My French if you don't mind."

"Mme Goulash was out sick so we had a supply. We nobody did the work so don't worry about it."

"Good," Duo grinned. "And before you ask, I've gotten my head screwed back on thanks to my loving and wonderful boy friend."

"Good," Wufei sighed. "We all worry about you sometimes Maxwell."

"I didn't know you cared Wu! I have to call Doro though so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, zaijian."

"Bye," Duo turned off the phone and checked his watch. He still had twenty minutes. He dialled a number without thinking about it. In fact it shocked him a little when he heard the phone ring and panicked when he could remember whether this was Heero or Dorothy.

"Hello, Catolonia house, Dorothy speaking."

"Doro!" Duo sighed in relief. "How's it going?"

"Our science project is what is going down the drain if you don't do something about it," Dorothy knew better then to even mention the events today. Duo had probably been asked the same question by all his other friends and this was something that had to be done in person to get the real story. "How is your timetable tonight?"

"Heero's picking me up at seven," Duo replied. "Other then that I'm free."

"Good, I'll borrow my sister's car and see you in a few." The phone was hung up without a good bye. Duo looked at the dial tone and chuckled as he called stood up to take the phone back to Sister Helen It would take Dorothy about ten minutes to get to the Church.

He padded more gently through the boy's dorm to get to the kitchen. He slipped the phone on the hook while Sister Helen was busy fixing a paper cut on a little girl's finger and scolding the boy that was suppose to be watching her. Duo felt sorry for the kid.

"Sister, I brought the phone back," he said loudly to catch her attention. "Dorothy is gonna be here soon so we can finish our project."

"Can you do that outside Duo?" Sister Helen asked sounding harassed. "Three of the children are complaining of a sore stomach and I think there's going to be another flu outbreak. Some of the others want to go to the park but I can't take them if I'm looking after them and Father is busy with the accounts."

"Sure," Duo said. "It's just notes right now."

"Thank you," she smiled. Then she turned back to the hazel-haired boy. "Daniel, you can't just leave Maria alone like that! We have the buddy system in for a reason…"

Duo bounded up the stairs, an ache in his knees reminding him that he was still tired but he ignored it. He went through the boy's dorm to the playroom between the two dorms. Father Maxwell was sitting in a corner with a small table and chair and was writing in a large book. Duo picked his way through kids to get to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and startled him a little.

"Hey Father," Duo grinned. "I'm going to be taking a group to the park, do you know who's going?"

"Oh," Father Maxwell smiled gratefully. "I think it was fifteen kids at the last count. Just ask who wants to go. If it's over that then you have my permission to drag Solo or Matt with you."

Duo nodded and turned to face the loud room. He cupped his hands and yelled loudly. "I'm going to the park. Who's coming with me!"

Almost immedently there was a small horde surrounding Duo, books, crayons and toys forgotten. Duo laughed and held up his hands to calm them down. He took a quick head count. 23 kids, 15 boys and 8 girls. Duo quickly ordered them to go and get their coats by their beds and left Father Maxwell with the remaining ones. Duo himself went to his room to grab his jacket, the November air was turning chilly. Sister Helen had abandoned the kitchen as the kids trouped down for their shoes. There were a few break out over who's shoes were who's but Duo was an expert at this by now. He told the kids to wait inside while he grabbed Solo.

He found himself outside Solo's own single storage closet slash room. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Solo, I'm recruiting you to help with the kids at the park!"

"Duoooooo!" Solo groaned. Duo grinned. "Not now! I am trying to sleep!"

"I have like 23 kids to go! So, I sort of need you!"

"Go ask Matt!" Solo groaned and buried his head deeper. Duo laughed and replied. "If he's not coming that it's you by your toes!"

Duo ran to the boy's dorm where Matt was. Matt was a strange kid sometimes. He had been taken in at the age of thirteen, too late to be adopted and quite old to be taken in at an orphanage. He still had a lot of the instincts of a street kids and hated to sleep alone so when Sister Helen had asked him if he wanted to move into a single room he had refused, saying he preferred the comfort of several people while he slept. Now he was sitting on his bed, a math textbook in front of him and a notebook in his lap. He growled at the equations. Another drawback be being taken off the streets so old, he had started school in grade 8 and refused to be pushed back.

"Matt, want to come to the park?" Duo asked brightly, being careful not to sneak up on him. "I gotta take the kids and Solo refuses to come."

"If you help me with my homework," Matt looked up at him through shaggy blonde bangs. 

"Dorothy's coming," Duo said slyly. "She got a 93 average in grade nine math."

Matt was up and in his jacket with his textbook under his arm almost before Duo could blink. "Lead the way."

They ran downstairs to the impatient kids. Dorothy had already been let in. She came here too often and was always mistaken for one of the kids. Right now she was letting the kids search her pockets for the chocolate candy she always brought.

"Hello Maxwell, Matt," she greeted the two teenagers. "I see we are working outside today."

"Yes," Matt started to wade through the kids to get his own shoes. Matt was quite scrawny and short so he had a hard time of it. Duo yelled over the chatter to get the kids attention.

"Hey, eyes over here! That's better. Now, remember the rules. No leaving the park, stay were I can see you, no mentioning where you live to anyone and if you have any troubles, come to me, Matt or Dorothy as soon as you can. Got it?"

"Yes Duo," the kids chorused. Duo grinned and located his own shoes under the stove. They were toasty warm and he wiggled his toes satisfied. 

"Everybody ready?" They all yelled yes so Dorothy opened the door and the kids poured out excited. Duo was glad the Church was also a community centre, a huge swell of kids coming out could be mistaken as a group and they could be mistaken as volunteers. That was their cover story should anyone ask anyway.

The park was nearby and thankful didn't include crossing any streets. Once the teenagers settled on a bench, Duo did a quick head count and memorised the kids there. When he turned to ask Dorothy something he saw her and Matt already digging into his math homework.

"I've been dumped," he joked to himself and picked up his notebook, looking up often to check the kids. 

__

//"Well, if my client's life was at stake," Quatre looked at Duo with narrow, evilly glittering eyes. Duo took a step backwards, not at all appreciating being looked at like a piece of meat.

"Wha- what?" 

Duo soon found himself on a window ledge, holding on for dear like as he crouched against the high winds. Clouds had gathered and were brewing. He turned back over his shoulder and yelled to Quatre, "Are you /sure/ this is safe!?"

"Positive!" Quatre yelled back. Duo's braid waved over his shoulder as he looked down the high tower and gulped.

"Is this really necessary?" he yelled again.

"Yes!" Quatre yelled back annoyed. "Now stop stalling and jump!"

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" Duo yelled again and mentally counted to three. He took a huge gulp and pushed himself clear of the window, trying to distance himself from the wall.//

"DUO!" a voice pierced through his stops. "DUO!"

Duo was startled and put his book down beside Dorothy and Matt. He looked around worriedly for the voice. He also did a quick head count. Everyone was here. He sighed in relief as the voice called again, more impatiently. "Duooooo!"

Duo located the voice this time and jogged over to where a small nine-year-old girl Teresa and a ten year old boy David were playing. He knelt in the sand and looked to where they were playing. "What is it Teresa?"

"That mans lookin' at us funny," David jerked his head slightly. Duo half looked and saw a young man, no more then thirty-five or so watching the two intently. Duo gave a big smile and stood up, brushing the sand off his pants. 

"Guys, you can't call me over for little things like that! I'm trying to do homework," he said in a mock whining voice but he gave them a little wink and headed back to his bench. He sat and pretended to write but looked up at the sun and shook his head. He leaned over to Dorothy, "I'm going to go sit over there, the light is too bright."

Matt nodded absently as Duo stood up but Dorothy looked at him quizzically. Duo ignored that and walked over to the bench where the man sat. He settled beside him and said, "Hi! Is this seat taken?"

"Huh? Oh, no, sure go a head and sit," the man moved over more as Duo took the seat beside him. He followed the man's gaze on the two kids in the sandbox, both of which were ignoring him.

"So, do you know those kids?" Duo asked politely.

"What? No, but that girl reminds me of my little girl," the man smiled sadly. "Her name was Rachelle, she went missing after a fire burned our house down. My wife died but they didn't find Rachelle's remains so I've been looking for two years now."

Duo was shocked at the wishful man's story. Teresa had been found a good distance from the Church two years ago, burn marks on her hands and having no memory of what had happened. Sister Helen had filed her down in the police station but no one had called to claim her. She had just adjusted to life at the Church easily. She still feared fire but she and David had bonded instantly when David had been handed over to them when his parents were killed in a car crash. Duo looked from the man's bushy hair and blue eyes to Teresa. She had curly hair that Sister Helen fought with constantly and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

The man continued. "I heard there was an orphanage around here from the police in this town. No one had told me where it is though and I was hoping she might be there. But I just can't find it, it's like it doesn't exist!"

"Um, are you talking about the Maxwell orphanage?" Duo asked cautiously. The man turned to him eagerly.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked, looking like he was about to grab Duo by the shoulders.

"Well, you could say that," he ghosted a smile at the man. "I'm one of the kids there."

"Have you seen my little girl?" the man reached for his wallet. He pulled out a crushed and creased picture of a little seven-year-old girl in a school picture. There was no mistaking that smile or eyes. Duo looked back at the sandbox and smiled. 

"Well, she does bear some striking resemblance to Teresa over there," Duo smiled. The man turned and looked. Then he looked back at Duo, his face bright and the lines disappeared making him look much closer to his age. Duo grinned back. "We are heading back to the orphanage in," Duo glanced at his watch. "About half an hour. You can talk to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen then. But you really should stop looking at them so closely. David is a street kid and you're freaking them out some."

With that Duo stood up and went back to Dorothy. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "What was that?"

"Oh, just my good deed for the day," Duo grinned happily, feeling a bit giddy. He pulled out his notebook and said to Dorothy, "Oh and I'm leaving in half an hour, I gotta get ready for my date."

"Then I suppose I can ask you something," sh turned to him serious. "Why did you beat up those guys today? I haven't seen that in years, why did it come out today?"

Duo looked down and drew a picture casually in the dirt while Dorothy waited patiently. Matt looked up from his notebook and listened with inquisitive ears. "Um, well, they were just buggin' me and it made me snap."

"Oh, come on, I know you get teased more then the average person, why this time?"

"It was something they said. Plus… there was some long standing issues I have not yet dealt with that came out today. I talking about it with Heero though so don't worry about it!" Duo gave a laugh and added, "Now, how about that project you're so eager to be done with?"

It was a while later when Duo glanced at his watch. He tapped it then turn to Dorothy and said, " We have to get going. It's been an hour."

"Shit!" Dorothy lost her cool and scrambled to her feet. "I told Mother I'd meet her fifteen minutes ago! She's gonna freak! See ya!"

The girl ran, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Duo look again and did a head count. Then he stood up and yelled so the whole park could hear him. The light was faded. "Hey, we gotta get back guys! Sister Helen is gonna wonder where we are!"

There were several grumbles but the kids trickled in and Duo did a quick head count again. Once he was satisfied that all the kids were present he let Matt lead the way back to the Church while he brought up stragglers. The man joined him and followed slightly behind.

"So, do you have a name?" Duo asked jokingly over his shoulder.

"Tom Johnson," the man flashed a bright smile. He was definitely younger then thirty. "I'm a police officer but I don't have an active duty, I just file. My wife," he paused. "She insisted that I didn't do anything dangerous and boy is there a lot of paper work in the office."

Duo smiled as he watched the kids hurried down the stairs into the kitchen. He could hear Sister Helen scolding Matt for keeping them out so late. Duo held up a hand to stop Tom from going straight in. "Just wait, this is a hidden entrance. Maxwell children are not…regarded with much respect. We like to keep to ourselves. It's safer."

Tom looked at him strangely but choose not to question. Duo led Tom to the main door and into the real Church with the pews. He took him to the Sacristy and opened a door labelled 'bathroom'. They ended up in the playroom. Father Maxwell was still sitting at his table, eyes half closed as the youngest children that hadn't come played energetically around him.

"Father," Duo said quietly as the children stopped and looked cautiously at Tom. It was very rare any strangers entered the orphanage. Father Maxwell yawned and stretched before looking curiously at the man. "This is Tom Johnson. He was interested in adopting a child."

Father Maxwell snapped up at that. His face broad into a broad grin and he stood, wrapping an arm around Tom and leading him away while saying in a loud voice, "Tom Johnson is it? Well you've come to the right place!"

Duo grinned and went down the kitchen to take off his boots. He was caught on the stairs by the kids going up. He ended up hopping on the rickety handle to let them pass and prayed it would hold his weight. Matt gave him a grin as he went by and Duo jumped off.

"Duo Maxwell, are you wearing those boots inside again?" Sister Helen's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not for long Sister!" Duo replied cheerfully. He jumped the last step and stopped when he saw the person sitting at the table looking suspiciously at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Heero! Is it seven already?"

"No, I'm early," Heero gave him a tiny smile before taking a small sip at the drink and wincing. "And I see you need to get changed."

Duo looked down at his clothes; black held the dirt he had gotten from running around to solve various problems in the park. He placed a hand sheepishly behind his head. "Yea, I suppose I do!" he kicked off his shoes and turned to bound back up the stairs again. "Sister? Heero and I are going to my room!"

"Keep the door unlocked," she said as Heero stood and hurried up after Duo. Several of the boys in the dorm waved to Heero as Duo dragged him to his little room. Once they were inside, Duo flicked on the light and closed the door, remembering not to lock it. Hero took a seat on the bed as usual as Duo went to go dig in his little chest of drawers.

"So where are we going tonight?" Duo asked, trying to decide what to wear. 

"Nothing too fancy," Heero shrugged. "A little Italian restaurant I know, the movies, maybe a club or two."

"Aren't we underaged?" Duo looked up.

"Not if you're with me."

"Ah. So fancy?"

"Only semi-fancy," Heero replied as Duo sighed and reached for the outfit Heero had bought him last week.

"Okay then, go out while I get changed then we can go!" Duo pushed Heero off the bed and out the door. He locked it behind him, some habit are just hard to break. He dressed quickly and opened the door. 

Heero stood uncomfortably outside of the door. He rarely stayed anywhere else then Duo's room at the Church, little kids made him nervous. The door opened a few minutes later and Duo stepped out. Heero felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"Heero, can you help me braid my- what? Do I have something in my teeth?" Duo asked at Heero's shocked expression. Heero shook his head dumbly and stepped closer. Tight black pants hugged Duo's hips and legs. He wore a black silk button up shirt with the top four buttons undone to show off a deep violet, satin tee-shirt underneath. His cuffs were undone and a silver cross was around his neck. He had his hands on his hips looking at Heero with an expression crossed between confusion and amusement. 

"You look gorgeous Duo," he said awed and touched Duo's arm.

"Well duh?" Duo winked and blushed. "Now, come help me rebraid it, it's fraying."

Heero spent the next few minutes brushing the long silky strands of Duo's hair while the boy chattered about what had happened at the park.

"So I go over and talk to this guy, his name's Tom Johnson. Turns out he lost his daughter and wife in a fire but the girl's body was never found. So Teresa looks just like his kids plus the story matches. Once they get a DNA test and it matches up he can take Teresa home." Duo looked at the wall, a dreamy expression on his face. "I love it when kids are adopted."

Heero smiled softly and braided Duo's chestnut hair with an ease that experience got. He wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders and pulled him back to lean on his chest. Duo sighed happily and snuggled close, getting more comfortable by sitting in Heero's lap. Heero pressed small kisses on his hair and held him tighter. They stayed like that, basking in each other's presence for a while before Heero sighed and said, "I guess we'd better get going." 

Duo groaned and pulled away. He jumped down from the bed and turned to give Heero a hand. Heero easily accepted it and they both straightened their clothes before Duo opened the door. Hilde stood outside, her hand up to knock on the door. She looked baffled when it opened but saw Duo above her and grinned.

"Duo! Hi! Sister Helen told me to tell you that it is seven o'clock and, uh, you two should be going off," she grinned brighter, proud to have remembered it all. Then she spotted Heero standing behind Duo slightly.

"Hero!" she giggled. She threw herself at his legs and held him in a tight hug and flashed a huge smile up at him. "I knew you'd be here! Duo doesn't go out on dates with anyone else and I've really been missin' you! You have to come back more often, did you bring me any candy? Dorothy did when she was here but I was too late to get any and I really want some so do you have any? It's Wednesday you know and you haven't been here since never and we was all missin' you! You gotta come back more often or else-"

She was cut off when Duo grabbed her around the middle and picked her up. She immedently forgot what she was been talking about and giggled as Duo swung her until she was back outside the door. He squatted down and told her, grinning madly. "Hilde babe, me and Heero have to get going, ok? I promise we'll get some candy for you and all the other kids when we get back."

"Does that mean Hero doesn't have any candy?" her face fell and she looked up at Heero with huge, sorrow filled eyes. "Why not Hero?"

"Um," Heero stammered, a light blush on his cheeks. "Well uh…"

"Hilde, come on," Duo whined. "I wanta gooooooo! And I can't until you move so we can get out of the dooooooor."

"But I don't want you to leave on now!" she turned her sad look on him. "Can I come on your date?"

"Well," Duo settled back on his heels, still squatting and looked thoughtfully at Heero. "If you want but we are gonna get mushy. And we aren't going to stop for you!"

She made a face but said evenly and casually. "It doesn't bother me."

Duo grinned wickedly and stood up until he faced here, a mischievous grin on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes. "Doesn't bother you huh?"

Duo leaned forward and grabbed Heero's chin in one hand while the other groped his ass. Heero was surprised at first then relaxed and returned the kiss full-hearted, closing his eyes and moaning slightly as Duo thrust his tongue roughly in his mouth. Duo pinned him against the wall, the hand holding Heero's chin leaving to brace with his elbow against the doorframe. Heero melted against Duo and groaned again as his own hands moved to run up Duo's spine and push his head close. They broke away gasping and Duo turned to Hilde again, a trumpet look on his face.

"Still want to come?"

"Ew, kissing," she wrinkled her nose. "No thanks!" she bolted down the hall as Heero sagged against the doorframe panting. Duo grinned and his hands didn't leave Heero's body. He glared at his braided boyfriend half hearted.

Heero glanced at his watch. He sighed regretfully. "It's getting late. We should get going."


	11. Findings

**__**

GS Note: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews, I feel so loved! I am still writing but there has been major writers block lately! I'mm finish this though, I promise! 

Chapter Ten

__

//"What is it?" the high, comical voice asked from the other side of the mirror. Wufei watched hypnotised.

"I seem to have found what your witch wanted," Wufei recognised the voice of the woman from the stables. He leaned farther to see the girl better. Her hair was simply done with two thin braids keeping the hair from falling in her eyes. She had light blue eyes that looked to serious for her age. Wufei held his breath as the man's voice continued. 

"Excellent. She will be coming to join you soon Peacecraft. She will arrive within a few days."

Wufei stayed frozen behind the tapestry while the blonde servant hit a button on the mirror and it returned to a reflective state. The girl stood and left out the door with a satisfied look on her face.

Unknown to Wufei he was being watched by a certain blonde Wish. Quatre's eyes narrowed and he uttered one word that fell on deaf ears. "Evil."//

Duo stepped off the bus feeling refreshed for once in his life. His hands were bloody and his limbs would barely support him but he had a broad smile on his face and a light in his eyes that Solo hadn't seen the past few days.

"Duo?" Solo asked as they walked down the door off to the side of the Church. Duo grinned and gave a little spin at the bottom of the old wooden stairs and faced him.

"Solo!" Duo threw his arms open, narrowly missing the doorframe. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"I suppose." Solo said cautiously. Matt stood behind him still on the stairs. Duo grinned and wrapped his old friend in a giant hug. Solo stiffened, extremely weirded out. He ducked behind Duo the second he was released and Duo turned his hugging frenzy on Matt. The smaller blonde boy also froze as Duo let him go and began to bounce. 

"Whew, I'm gonna fall down!" Duo giggled and did just that. He panted as he sat on the old stone floor of the kitchen. Solo stood behind him and Matt stood above him on the stairs as Sister Helen walked in.

"Duo!" she scolded, her hands on her hips and Timothy holding her apron with a bewildered expression. "Look at your hands! Now I have to change the bandages again. Come, sit!"

Duo shakily got to his feet and wobbled over to the old plain chairs around the small table in the kitchen. Sister Helen picked up Timothy and handed him to Solo. 

"He should go back upstairs with the younger children," she told Solo as the boy nodded and easily held the giggling toddler. Matt left quickly too as Sister Helen took a pair of scissors out of her apron and started to carefully snip the bandages off. "Look at this, the blood is dried on now! I'm going to have to soak it off." She stood to get a bowl of water.

"Heero came back today," Duo said, his goofy grin in place. "He was in France but he's back and we're going out tonight."

Sister Helen's expression softened and filled the large bowl with warm water. She could tell that even after three years Duo was still madly in love. And from the look she often saw Heero give Duo, the feeling was mutual. She carefully set the bowl down on the table and took Duo's hand. While he was staring off with a far away look, she plunged his hand in the water. Duo yelped and snatched his wet appendage back.

"Ow," he said in a very obvious tone. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," she scowled back the smirked playfully. "Now, put your hand back in so I can fix your bloody hands."

Half an hour later Duo was thanking Sister Helen while dashing up the stairs two at a time. He was barely at the top when he was tackled by a tiny, dark haired girl.

"DUOOO!" Hilde yelled as she attached herself to his midsection. She gazed adoringly up at him. "You're back! You were actin' strange yesterday and I missed you! Yesterday was so cool, we got reading buddies and they're in grade six and the girl I got is really cool and my teacher really likes this idea so we spent the whole day…"

Duo picked her up as she continued her chatter. He walked around until he found Father Maxwell in his office looking over papers. He politely knocked on the door when Hilde took a breath.

"Father?" he asked, not wanting to disturb the quiet air in the office.

"Yes Duo?"

"Could I use the phone please? I would like to get my homework from Quatre."

"We aren't expecting any calls on the private line," Father Maxwell swivelled his chair and placed an aged hand thoughtfully on his chin. "Of course, go and ask Sister Helen for the cordless one."

"Thank you Father," Duo smiled and placed Hilde down when she started to squirm. She grinned brightly at Father Maxwell and ran back out the door to the where the younger kids were playing and doing homework. Duo closed the door quietly behind him and dashed off to the kitchen. He still had his heavy shoes on and they made a dull thud on the ground so Sister Helen heard him coming. 

"If you wish to be let out of this Church again, take off those shoes," she glared as he ran into the kitchen. Duo hastily kicked them off in the general direction of the shoe pile. 

"I need to use the phone, Father Maxwell said we weren't expecting calls," Duo said, his small little bubble of happiness and adrenaline popping with fatigue. Sister Helen sighed and pulled the cordless phone off the wall and handed it to him.

"I'm hunting your blood if you are on over an hour mister," Sister Helen glared. Duo grinned winningly and picked his way up the curvy wooden stairs more carefully. He moved on to the small storage closet that served as a room for himself and locked the door after him. He settled on his tiny bed and dialled the phone to a semi-familiar number.

The phone rang twice before being picked up with a very snobby voice. "Winner House, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Quatre please," Duo said politely. "It's Duo Maxwell."

"I will see if he is available. Hold please."

Some very crappy office-like music started playing. Duo rolled his eyes and reached for his ever present notebook.

_//Duo woke up for breakfast earlier so he wasn't scrambling around. He had a particularly drear breakfast as his seating was rotated to a dim-witted princess and a nervous countess from a nearby estate who kept on dropping various utensils. Duo was very glad when he was released. He escaped back up to his room, ignoring the disapproving looks from King Solo and Zechs._

He slammed the door locked behind him and flopped on his bed. "That was the most boring meal I've ever had! At least Dorothy and Heero were more social. Speaking of which…

"Hey Quatre," Duo said slowly. He was ignored by the said person who was flipping through a book that Duo had never seen before. Duo frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Quaaatre, Quaaatre," he slowly drawled out. 

The slender Wish looked up, "Yes Duo?"

"What are you do?"

"I'm looking something up in the company handbook. I think there's an assassin attempt out after you. If it's a witch I can handle it, especially from Evil Inc. I just want to brush up on a few things. And Trowa Barton has me very confused so I'm looking up a rule."

Duo just nodded, not having a clue what he was talking about. Then he remembered something, "Oh, Trowa! You said there was something different about his, um, aura?"

"Yea, it feels not quite human but the scans aren't quite from my world either. More like a mix but all half-breed children are illegal I think… Yes! Page 232, rule 1019; 'All halfling children are to be terminated on sight by a professional control unit. Any on duty employees are to report immedently to HQ.' That sounds harsh…"

"No!" Duo jumped up and almost grabbed Quatre. "You're going to ruin it! If Trowa is killed on my land it will be like an act of treason! My father would be held responsible 'cause we'd never be able to find out the murderers! Even if it was an accident!"

"I suppose," Quatre sighed. " I admit it would be a waste to kill him. I want to check him out more though but I can't use any of my magic unless I have a good reason."

"What's a good reason?" Duo asked, relaxing a bit. 

"Well, if my client's life was at stake," Quatre looked at Duo with narrow, evilly glittering eyes. Duo took a step backwards, not at all appreciating-"//

"Mr Maxwell?" the same voice sounded over the phone near Duo's ear. Duo scrambled for the phone and hastily replied. "Master Quatre can speak with you now. I am transferring your call."

There was a beep and a pause before Quatre's familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Quatre Winner speaking."

"Hey Quat!" Duo grinned and sat up on the bed from where he was writing on his stomach. "What's up."

"Nothing much," Duo heard the blonde's voice brighten. "Are you feeling better? I heard you came back for fifth but Trowa wouldn't tell me more after that."

"I'm feeling great," Duo said sincerely. He really was after all. " I just got in another disagreement with a few kids, that's all. Anyway, I was calling to see if Nion assigned anything else in Math."

"No, she just made our presentation dates today. We go next Wednesday."

"Alright then," Duo grinned. "I only have like, 45 minutes left to talk so I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Sure Duo, see you!"

"Bye," Duo said and clicked the off button. He dialled another number and it rang three times before answering. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Duo, is Trowa around?" Duo asked. He knew the woman was Catherine, Trowa's legal guardian. She was nice and fed him whenever he came over for when Trowa and him had past assignments.

"Sure Duo, one sec," He heard the phone clatter down and a voice calling for his tall friend. A few minutes later the phone was picked up and Trowa's deep voice replied.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tro, I didn't get a chance to ask for English homework today. Now that you are in my class I figure I can take advantage of it."

"Sure. Um, page 45 in our text book we have to read that story and write a paragraph on the differences of the protagonist and antagonist. The next scene for Hamlet should be read too."

"Thanks Tro," Duo chirped.

"Are you okay?"

Duo paused and replied with an honest answer. "Yea. I just had some demons I needed to take care of. I'm fine now though."

"I'm glad. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Good bye."

"Bye," Duo said and clicked the phone off. He grinned and was suddenly glad for all the friends he had. He dialled another number from pure memory and automatic response. Hopefully Wufei would pick up.

"Wei, ni hao," a brisk woman's voice answered. Duo carefully didn't groan and said one of the few Chinese words Wufei had taught him for just this situation.

"Ni hao. Um," Duo conveniently forgot the next part. He sheepishly said, "Wufei?"

"Aa," the phone was gently placed down and the Chinese language was heard in the background. Duo could hear Wufei faintly answer then come clattering as he ran down the stairs nosily. His mother scolding him and he retorted before answering the phone.

"We, ni hao?" 

"Not you too Wu-Chang!" Duo groaned.

"Oh, hi Maxwell. You called for your homework?"

"Yes," Duo said. "My French if you don't mind."

"Mme Goulash was out sick so we had a supply. We nobody did the work so don't worry about it."

"Good," Duo grinned. "And before you ask, I've gotten my head screwed back on thanks to my loving and wonderful boy friend."

"Good," Wufei sighed. "We all worry about you sometimes Maxwell."

"I didn't know you cared Wu! I have to call Doro though so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, zaijian."

"Bye," Duo turned off the phone and checked his watch. He still had twenty minutes. He dialled a number without thinking about it. In fact it shocked him a little when he heard the phone ring and panicked when he could remember whether this was Heero or Dorothy.

"Hello, Catolonia house, Dorothy speaking."

"Doro!" Duo sighed in relief. "How's it going?"

"Our science project is what is going down the drain if you don't do something about it," Dorothy knew better then to even mention the events today. Duo had probably been asked the same question by all his other friends and this was something that had to be done in person to get the real story. "How is your timetable tonight?"

"Heero's picking me up at seven," Duo replied. "Other then that I'm free."

"Good, I'll borrow my sister's car and see you in a few." The phone was hung up without a good bye. Duo looked at the dial tone and chuckled as he called stood up to take the phone back to Sister Helen It would take Dorothy about ten minutes to get to the Church.

He padded more gently through the boy's dorm to get to the kitchen. He slipped the phone on the hook while Sister Helen was busy fixing a paper cut on a little girl's finger and scolding the boy that was suppose to be watching her. Duo felt sorry for the kid.

"Sister, I brought the phone back," he said loudly to catch her attention. "Dorothy is gonna be here soon so we can finish our project."

"Can you do that outside Duo?" Sister Helen asked sounding harassed. "Three of the children are complaining of a sore stomach and I think there's going to be another flu outbreak. Some of the others want to go to the park but I can't take them if I'm looking after them and Father is busy with the accounts."

"Sure," Duo said. "It's just notes right now."

"Thank you," she smiled. Then she turned back to the hazel-haired boy. "Daniel, you can't just leave Maria alone like that! We have the buddy system in for a reason…"

Duo bounded up the stairs, an ache in his knees reminding him that he was still tired but he ignored it. He went through the boy's dorm to the playroom between the two dorms. Father Maxwell was sitting in a corner with a small table and chair and was writing in a large book. Duo picked his way through kids to get to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and startled him a little.

"Hey Father," Duo grinned. "I'm going to be taking a group to the park, do you know who's going?"

"Oh," Father Maxwell smiled gratefully. "I think it was fifteen kids at the last count. Just ask who wants to go. If it's over that then you have my permission to drag Solo or Matt with you."

Duo nodded and turned to face the loud room. He cupped his hands and yelled loudly. "I'm going to the park. Who's coming with me!"

Almost immedently there was a small horde surrounding Duo, books, crayons and toys forgotten. Duo laughed and held up his hands to calm them down. He took a quick head count. 23 kids, 15 boys and 8 girls. Duo quickly ordered them to go and get their coats by their beds and left Father Maxwell with the remaining ones. Duo himself went to his room to grab his jacket, the November air was turning chilly. Sister Helen had abandoned the kitchen as the kids trouped down for their shoes. There were a few break out over who's shoes were who's but Duo was an expert at this by now. He told the kids to wait inside while he grabbed Solo.

He found himself outside Solo's own single storage closet slash room. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Solo, I'm recruiting you to help with the kids at the park!"

"Duoooooo!" Solo groaned. Duo grinned. "Not now! I am trying to sleep!"

"I have like 23 kids to go! So, I sort of need you!"

"Go ask Matt!" Solo groaned and buried his head deeper. Duo laughed and replied. "If he's not coming that it's you by your toes!"

Duo ran to the boy's dorm where Matt was. Matt was a strange kid sometimes. He had been taken in at the age of thirteen, too late to be adopted and quite old to be taken in at an orphanage. He still had a lot of the instincts of a street kids and hated to sleep alone so when Sister Helen had asked him if he wanted to move into a single room he had refused, saying he preferred the comfort of several people while he slept. Now he was sitting on his bed, a math textbook in front of him and a notebook in his lap. He growled at the equations. Another drawback be being taken off the streets so old, he had started school in grade 8 and refused to be pushed back.

"Matt, want to come to the park?" Duo asked brightly, being careful not to sneak up on him. "I gotta take the kids and Solo refuses to come."

"If you help me with my homework," Matt looked up at him through shaggy blonde bangs. 

"Dorothy's coming," Duo said slyly. "She got a 93 average in grade nine math."

Matt was up and in his jacket with his textbook under his arm almost before Duo could blink. "Lead the way."

They ran downstairs to the impatient kids. Dorothy had already been let in. She came here too often and was always mistaken for one of the kids. Right now she was letting the kids search her pockets for the chocolate candy she always brought.

"Hello Maxwell, Matt," she greeted the two teenagers. "I see we are working outside today."

"Yes," Matt started to wade through the kids to get his own shoes. Matt was quite scrawny and short so he had a hard time of it. Duo yelled over the chatter to get the kids attention.

"Hey, eyes over here! That's better. Now, remember the rules. No leaving the park, stay were I can see you, no mentioning where you live to anyone and if you have any troubles, come to me, Matt or Dorothy as soon as you can. Got it?"

"Yes Duo," the kids chorused. Duo grinned and located his own shoes under the stove. They were toasty warm and he wiggled his toes satisfied. 

"Everybody ready?" They all yelled yes so Dorothy opened the door and the kids poured out excited. Duo was glad the Church was also a community centre, a huge swell of kids coming out could be mistaken as a group and they could be mistaken as volunteers. That was their cover story should anyone ask anyway.

The park was nearby and thankful didn't include crossing any streets. Once the teenagers settled on a bench, Duo did a quick head count and memorised the kids there. When he turned to ask Dorothy something he saw her and Matt already digging into his math homework.

"I've been dumped," he joked to himself and picked up his notebook, looking up often to check the kids. 

__

//"Well, if my client's life was at stake," Quatre looked at Duo with narrow, evilly glittering eyes. Duo took a step backwards, not at all appreciating being looked at like a piece of meat.

"Wha- what?" 

Duo soon found himself on a window ledge, holding on for dear like as he crouched against the high winds. Clouds had gathered and were brewing. He turned back over his shoulder and yelled to Quatre, "Are you /sure/ this is safe!?"

"Positive!" Quatre yelled back. Duo's braid waved over his shoulder as he looked down the high tower and gulped.

"Is this really necessary?" he yelled again.

"Yes!" Quatre yelled back annoyed. "Now stop stalling and jump!"

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" Duo yelled again and mentally counted to three. He took a huge gulp and pushed himself clear of the window, trying to distance himself from the wall.//

"DUO!" a voice pierced through his stops. "DUO!"

Duo was startled and put his book down beside Dorothy and Matt. He looked around worriedly for the voice. He also did a quick head count. Everyone was here. He sighed in relief as the voice called again, more impatiently. "Duooooo!"

Duo located the voice this time and jogged over to where a small nine-year-old girl Teresa and a ten year old boy David were playing. He knelt in the sand and looked to where they were playing. "What is it Teresa?"

"That mans lookin' at us funny," David jerked his head slightly. Duo half looked and saw a young man, no more then thirty-five or so watching the two intently. Duo gave a big smile and stood up, brushing the sand off his pants. 

"Guys, you can't call me over for little things like that! I'm trying to do homework," he said in a mock whining voice but he gave them a little wink and headed back to his bench. He sat and pretended to write but looked up at the sun and shook his head. He leaned over to Dorothy, "I'm going to go sit over there, the light is too bright."

Matt nodded absently as Duo stood up but Dorothy looked at him quizzically. Duo ignored that and walked over to the bench where the man sat. He settled beside him and said, "Hi! Is this seat taken?"

"Huh? Oh, no, sure go a head and sit," the man moved over more as Duo took the seat beside him. He followed the man's gaze on the two kids in the sandbox, both of which were ignoring him.

"So, do you know those kids?" Duo asked politely.

"What? No, but that girl reminds me of my little girl," the man smiled sadly. "Her name was Rachelle, she went missing after a fire burned our house down. My wife died but they didn't find Rachelle's remains so I've been looking for two years now."

Duo was shocked at the wishful man's story. Teresa had been found a good distance from the Church two years ago, burn marks on her hands and having no memory of what had happened. Sister Helen had filed her down in the police station but no one had called to claim her. She had just adjusted to life at the Church easily. She still feared fire but she and David had bonded instantly when David had been handed over to them when his parents were killed in a car crash. Duo looked from the man's bushy hair and blue eyes to Teresa. She had curly hair that Sister Helen fought with constantly and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

The man continued. "I heard there was an orphanage around here from the police in this town. No one had told me where it is though and I was hoping she might be there. But I just can't find it, it's like it doesn't exist!"

"Um, are you talking about the Maxwell orphanage?" Duo asked cautiously. The man turned to him eagerly.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked, looking like he was about to grab Duo by the shoulders.

"Well, you could say that," he ghosted a smile at the man. "I'm one of the kids there."

"Have you seen my little girl?" the man reached for his wallet. He pulled out a crushed and creased picture of a little seven-year-old girl in a school picture. There was no mistaking that smile or eyes. Duo looked back at the sandbox and smiled. 

"Well, she does bear some striking resemblance to Teresa over there," Duo smiled. The man turned and looked. Then he looked back at Duo, his face bright and the lines disappeared making him look much closer to his age. Duo grinned back. "We are heading back to the orphanage in," Duo glanced at his watch. "About half an hour. You can talk to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen then. But you really should stop looking at them so closely. David is a street kid and you're freaking them out some."

With that Duo stood up and went back to Dorothy. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "What was that?"

"Oh, just my good deed for the day," Duo grinned happily, feeling a bit giddy. He pulled out his notebook and said to Dorothy, "Oh and I'm leaving in half an hour, I gotta get ready for my date."

"Then I suppose I can ask you something," sh turned to him serious. "Why did you beat up those guys today? I haven't seen that in years, why did it come out today?"

Duo looked down and drew a picture casually in the dirt while Dorothy waited patiently. Matt looked up from his notebook and listened with inquisitive ears. "Um, well, they were just buggin' me and it made me snap."

"Oh, come on, I know you get teased more then the average person, why this time?"

"It was something they said. Plus… there was some long standing issues I have not yet dealt with that came out today. I talking about it with Heero though so don't worry about it!" Duo gave a laugh and added, "Now, how about that project you're so eager to be done with?"

It was a while later when Duo glanced at his watch. He tapped it then turn to Dorothy and said, " We have to get going. It's been an hour."

"Shit!" Dorothy lost her cool and scrambled to her feet. "I told Mother I'd meet her fifteen minutes ago! She's gonna freak! See ya!"

The girl ran, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Duo look again and did a head count. Then he stood up and yelled so the whole park could hear him. The light was faded. "Hey, we gotta get back guys! Sister Helen is gonna wonder where we are!"

There were several grumbles but the kids trickled in and Duo did a quick head count again. Once he was satisfied that all the kids were present he let Matt lead the way back to the Church while he brought up stragglers. The man joined him and followed slightly behind.

"So, do you have a name?" Duo asked jokingly over his shoulder.

"Tom Johnson," the man flashed a bright smile. He was definitely younger then thirty. "I'm a police officer but I don't have an active duty, I just file. My wife," he paused. "She insisted that I didn't do anything dangerous and boy is there a lot of paper work in the office."

Duo smiled as he watched the kids hurried down the stairs into the kitchen. He could hear Sister Helen scolding Matt for keeping them out so late. Duo held up a hand to stop Tom from going straight in. "Just wait, this is a hidden entrance. Maxwell children are not…regarded with much respect. We like to keep to ourselves. It's safer."

Tom looked at him strangely but choose not to question. Duo led Tom to the main door and into the real Church with the pews. He took him to the Sacristy and opened a door labelled 'bathroom'. They ended up in the playroom. Father Maxwell was still sitting at his table, eyes half closed as the youngest children that hadn't come played energetically around him.

"Father," Duo said quietly as the children stopped and looked cautiously at Tom. It was very rare any strangers entered the orphanage. Father Maxwell yawned and stretched before looking curiously at the man. "This is Tom Johnson. He was interested in adopting a child."

Father Maxwell snapped up at that. His face broad into a broad grin and he stood, wrapping an arm around Tom and leading him away while saying in a loud voice, "Tom Johnson is it? Well you've come to the right place!"

Duo grinned and went down the kitchen to take off his boots. He was caught on the stairs by the kids going up. He ended up hopping on the rickety handle to let them pass and prayed it would hold his weight. Matt gave him a grin as he went by and Duo jumped off.

"Duo Maxwell, are you wearing those boots inside again?" Sister Helen's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not for long Sister!" Duo replied cheerfully. He jumped the last step and stopped when he saw the person sitting at the table looking suspiciously at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Heero! Is it seven already?"

"No, I'm early," Heero gave him a tiny smile before taking a small sip at the drink and wincing. "And I see you need to get changed."

Duo looked down at his clothes; black held the dirt he had gotten from running around to solve various problems in the park. He placed a hand sheepishly behind his head. "Yea, I suppose I do!" he kicked off his shoes and turned to bound back up the stairs again. "Sister? Heero and I are going to my room!"

"Keep the door unlocked," she said as Heero stood and hurried up after Duo. Several of the boys in the dorm waved to Heero as Duo dragged him to his little room. Once they were inside, Duo flicked on the light and closed the door, remembering not to lock it. Hero took a seat on the bed as usual as Duo went to go dig in his little chest of drawers.

"So where are we going tonight?" Duo asked, trying to decide what to wear. 

"Nothing too fancy," Heero shrugged. "A little Italian restaurant I know, the movies, maybe a club or two."

"Aren't we underaged?" Duo looked up.

"Not if you're with me."

"Ah. So fancy?"

"Only semi-fancy," Heero replied as Duo sighed and reached for the outfit Heero had bought him last week.

"Okay then, go out while I get changed then we can go!" Duo pushed Heero off the bed and out the door. He locked it behind him, some habit are just hard to break. He dressed quickly and opened the door. 

Heero stood uncomfortably outside of the door. He rarely stayed anywhere else then Duo's room at the Church, little kids made him nervous. The door opened a few minutes later and Duo stepped out. Heero felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"Heero, can you help me braid my- what? Do I have something in my teeth?" Duo asked at Heero's shocked expression. Heero shook his head dumbly and stepped closer. Tight black pants hugged Duo's hips and legs. He wore a black silk button up shirt with the top four buttons undone to show off a deep violet, satin tee-shirt underneath. His cuffs were undone and a silver cross was around his neck. He had his hands on his hips looking at Heero with an expression crossed between confusion and amusement. 

"You look gorgeous Duo," he said awed and touched Duo's arm.

"Well duh?" Duo winked and blushed. "Now, come help me rebraid it, it's fraying."

Heero spent the next few minutes brushing the long silky strands of Duo's hair while the boy chattered about what had happened at the park.

"So I go over and talk to this guy, his name's Tom Johnson. Turns out he lost his daughter and wife in a fire but the girl's body was never found. So Teresa looks just like his kids plus the story matches. Once they get a DNA test and it matches up he can take Teresa home." Duo looked at the wall, a dreamy expression on his face. "I love it when kids are adopted."

Heero smiled softly and braided Duo's chestnut hair with an ease that experience got. He wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders and pulled him back to lean on his chest. Duo sighed happily and snuggled close, getting more comfortable by sitting in Heero's lap. Heero pressed small kisses on his hair and held him tighter. They stayed like that, basking in each other's presence for a while before Heero sighed and said, "I guess we'd better get going." 

Duo groaned and pulled away. He jumped down from the bed and turned to give Heero a hand. Heero easily accepted it and they both straightened their clothes before Duo opened the door. Hilde stood outside, her hand up to knock on the door. She looked baffled when it opened but saw Duo above her and grinned.

"Duo! Hi! Sister Helen told me to tell you that it is seven o'clock and, uh, you two should be going off," she grinned brighter, proud to have remembered it all. Then she spotted Heero standing behind Duo slightly.

"Hero!" she giggled. She threw herself at his legs and held him in a tight hug and flashed a huge smile up at him. "I knew you'd be here! Duo doesn't go out on dates with anyone else and I've really been missin' you! You have to come back more often, did you bring me any candy? Dorothy did when she was here but I was too late to get any and I really want some so do you have any? It's Wednesday you know and you haven't been here since never and we was all missin' you! You gotta come back more often or else-"

She was cut off when Duo grabbed her around the middle and picked her up. She immedently forgot what she was been talking about and giggled as Duo swung her until she was back outside the door. He squatted down and told her, grinning madly. "Hilde babe, me and Heero have to get going, ok? I promise we'll get some candy for you and all the other kids when we get back."

"Does that mean Hero doesn't have any candy?" her face fell and she looked up at Heero with huge, sorrow filled eyes. "Why not Hero?"

"Um," Heero stammered, a light blush on his cheeks. "Well uh…"

"Hilde, come on," Duo whined. "I wanta gooooooo! And I can't until you move so we can get out of the dooooooor."

"But I don't want you to leave on now!" she turned her sad look on him. "Can I come on your date?"

"Well," Duo settled back on his heels, still squatting and looked thoughtfully at Heero. "If you want but we are gonna get mushy. And we aren't going to stop for you!"

She made a face but said evenly and casually. "It doesn't bother me."

Duo grinned wickedly and stood up until he faced here, a mischievous grin on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes. "Doesn't bother you huh?"

Duo leaned forward and grabbed Heero's chin in one hand while the other groped his ass. Heero was surprised at first then relaxed and returned the kiss full-hearted, closing his eyes and moaning slightly as Duo thrust his tongue roughly in his mouth. Duo pinned him against the wall, the hand holding Heero's chin leaving to brace with his elbow against the doorframe. Heero melted against Duo and groaned again as his own hands moved to run up Duo's spine and push his head close. They broke away gasping and Duo turned to Hilde again, a trumpet look on his face.

"Still want to come?"

"Ew, kissing," she wrinkled her nose. "No thanks!" she bolted down the hall as Heero sagged against the doorframe panting. Duo grinned and his hands didn't leave Heero's body. He glared at his braided boyfriend half hearted.

Heero glanced at his watch. He sighed regretfully. "It's getting late. We should get going.

**__**

GS Note: Hey guys! Um, it's a little late but here! Review please?

  



	12. Trouble

**__**

GS Note: It's shorter then usual but it's mainly fluff! It's got more story in it too, so some of you will be happy! Read, enjoy, and feedback is the essence of life! (Big thanks to those of you that know that and even though that don't!)

Chapter 11

__

Trouble

//"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" Duo yelled again and mentally counted to three. He took a huge gulp and pushed himself clear of the window, trying to distance himself from the wall. There was a sickly feeling of emptiness both beneath his feet and in his stomach. Then, like a bag of rocks, his body dropped. It was very unnerving to say the least.

To say that he screamed, would do an injustice to the act. He shrieked. Like a girl actually, though that was meant as no sexiest joke. Perhaps a princess then. Anyway, this is getting off track-//

Duo jumped slightly as he felt Heero's hot breath in his ear.

"Are you going to be writing all night?" Heero whispered softly, a little annoyed. Duo grinned guiltily and shut the notebook.

"Sorry Heero," he whispered back. He slid the notebook under his chair. He folded his hands on the table and smiled innocently. "So…"

Heero gave a small smile then shifted back so he was in his own seat, instead of hanging off one side. "I order dinner, be lucky I managed to convince the waiter we didn't need all the courses."

"Great! I can never figure out those forks and spoons and the metal things they expect you to use!" Duo grinned widely. Then he glared at his hands folded in his lap. "Not that I can really crook my pinkie…"

Heero gave a smile and Duo grinned. A lot of people claimed that his cold boyfriend was anti-social and never smiled. Not around Duo of course. Duo was snapped out of his thoughts when a waiter appeared at his shoulder baring food. He eagerly moved back and let the man place his burden's on the plates. Heero gave another half smile at the excited grin. The waiter placed his food down and they both began to dug in.

It was sometime later, after dinner and a nice romantic movie in a classy theatre, that Heero found himself driving Duo home. The boys was slumped on the door, his eyes half closed as he struggled to stay away. Heero gave a gentle smile as he pulled into the Church parking lot. He leaned over and shook Duo's shoulder gentle, waking the boy to alertness. Duo blinked and looked around.

"You're home," Heero said gently. He opened his door and walked over to where Duo was struggling out. He held Duo's hand as he got his bearings and yawned. The braided boy looked sleepily up at Heero through bushy bangs. He smiled softly and leaned forward until he was resting his head on Heero's chest and his arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks," Duo whispered softly. He nuzzled Hero with his nose as the mop-headed youth stroked his braid tenderly. Heero kissed the top of Duo's head and said nothing. Eventually Duo pulled away yawned and stumbled towards the entrance to the kitchen on unsteady feet. Heero made sure he was safely in the door before getting back into the car and driving away.

Duo went down the cold, old steps and opened the wooden storm door. Sister Helen was inside, sitting at the table and reading a book. Duo looked at her surprised.

"Sister? Are you waiting for me?" he asked shock on his face. She hadn't worried about him since he and Heero had first started to go out. She looked up at him, surprised that he was standing there.

"Oh, hello Duo. I'm not waiting for you. There are now five kids sick and Father Maxwell's shift is almost up and I will take over for him. You can just go to bed."

Duo looked at her, She was exhausted. Whenever an illness went through the Church, it hit hard. Many of the kids had bad immune systems due to living in the streets and if there was a fever, delirious patients could get very dangerous.

"How long have you been up?" Duo asked, worry winning over drowsiness. 

"Only a few hours," she said absently. "Solo had a turn after you left, then I did and then Father, I've been organising the funds but I just finished so I was catching up on some reading." She held up her book. "Now, off to bed."

"Sister, you look exhausted," Duo said and kicked off his shoes into the pile. "I'll take over for an hour or two, you get some sleep."

"Duo-"

"School can wait! It's not like I can't sleep through first! We have a supply and she'd let me. Just get some sleep, it won't do you want good if you're tired tomorrow when they really need you."

Sister Helen studied him critically with her blue eyes. Duo glared at her determinedly, hands on hips. She sighed and stood up in defeat. "Ok, ok! I'm going. But just for an hour! Then you have to come and wake me up, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Duo grinned cheerfully and started to shoo her up the stairs in front of him. She scowled at him but trudged up the stairs and down the hallway off the playroom to her bedroom. She turned as she remembered something.

"They are in quarantine room," Sister Helen called softly over her shoulder. Duo waved to her that he had heard the cheerfully stepped into the Girl's Dorm. There were a few empty bed scatter in the rows but most of the sixteen beds were filled up. It made Duo happy and angry at the same time. Happy that these girls would get the chance of a semi-normal life and angry that they had to end up in their positions. He shook it off and crept quietly down the hall to the small locked door at the back. He turned the knob experimentally and it opened.

He peeked his head in. There were four small cots in the room and a mattress on the floor. Father Maxwell was leaning over one small girl and stroking her hair gently as she slept. The old priest looked up when the door opened.

"Duo? Did you kicked Sister Helen to bed yet?"

"Yes Father," Duo smiled. "How are they?"

"Not too bad. Just a mild fever and stomach ache. It's not going to be like last year."

"Good," Duo sighed. Last year had been awful. Three kids had died and more had gotten ill enough to get accepted into the hospital. It definitely had been a nightmare.

"Anthony has been throwing up so you'll have to clean out his bowl every so often. Zach's fever is dropping, thank the Lord. It was over 101 this morning. Katharine is sleeping but her fever is rising. Keep her warm. Susanna doesn't have a fever but she's throwing up too. Noel is the worst. Make sure you watch him. I might take him to the hospital if his fever is steady in an hour." Father Maxwell smiled weakly. "If you start to fall asleep wake up the Sister or I. There is ginger ale in the kitchen and there is a plate of crackers here." He placed a hand on Duo's shoulder and squeezed. "Good luck."

Duo nodded and watched the man leave. He turned back to the kids. Zach moaned a little from his spot on the floor and Duo saw Susanna shivering under her blankets. Duo walked around the small room quietly and placed a gentle hand on the children's heads. He settled down in the kitchen chair placed near the door and crossed his legs trying to get comfortable. He scanned the room again critically and pulled out his notebook.

//_To say that he screamed, would do an injustice to the act. He shrieked. Like a girl actually, though that was meant as no sexiest joke. Perhaps a princess then. Anyway, this is getting off track. Duo plummeted to the ground with his eyes tightly closed. Just when he thought it was all over he stopped. Startled, he looked up, expecting to be hit by a sudden blast of pain and surrounded by his blood. Instead, playful blue eyes were directly in his line of vision._

"Hi!" Quatre chirped cheerfully. Duo glared, stood up shakily and checked to make sure al his body parts were still attached. When he was satisfied, he looked murderously at the grinning Wish.//

A sneeze brought Duo's attention back to the room. Katherine ducked guiltily deeper into her nest. Duo stood up and walked silently into the girl's dorm. He opened one of the metal boxes at the end of one empty bed and pulled out two handmade quilts an elderly lady had donated a few years back. He carried them back to the room and spread them onto Katherine's bed. She looked at him gratefully with deep brown eyes and Duo smiled as he tucked them closer to her chin. He left for his perch on the chair again.

//_When he was satisfied, he looked murderously at the grinning Wish. _

"That wasn't funny!" he growled. Quatre just smiled innocently as Duo took a look around. He was at the bottom of the tower, right in the spot he would have landed if he had continued falling. He looked back at the blonde boy. "Did it work?"

"Yes," Quatre said. "I checked out Trowa's aura and I found something quite interesting. He is a hybrid but an unregistered one and highly illegal. I didn't say anything to the Head. I also got permission to become visible in your world. I am to be posing as a Prince that is visiting your country in hopes of winning your heart." Duo rolled his eyes. "Of course I won't be acting on that. I'm arriving today so act surprised."

"Aren't you a little late?" Duo asked curiously. "I mean, it has been a few days since the last of the royalty arrived."

"Ah yes, but this is the land where no one is on time!" Quatre winked and turned to jog away. "Oh, and remember, you don't know me!"

Duo stared after him before shaking his head and chuckling. He turned to walk back into the castle and up to his tower. That window was going to be nailed shut tonight. Duo didn't notice the pairs of eyes on his back. One was Prussian blue. Heero watched the boy leave with suspicious eyes. There had been rumours about the Prince's sanity but nothing could explain how the boy had survived the impact well enough to walk. Heero was sure that even he would have been grounded, but Duo had remained unscathed. 

The other was light blue. The girl smiled, it was time to report to her master. She would be rewarded handsomely this time, she was sure of it!//

Duo placed his notebook down and got up as he stretched. He walked over to the first bed. Katharine's flush cheeks peeked out of her blankets. She was sleeping peacefully. Anthony groaned from his bed near hers and Duo walked over there. The red-haired boy was clutching his stomach. Duo managed to get the mixing bowl on the bed before the tiny boy emptied the contents of his stomach. After he had gotten Anthony to drink a glass of water, he went to the bathroom and rinsed out the bowl. He almost threw up himself at the smell but forced his stomach to settled down.

He got the ginger ale from the kitchen. He felt like a thief sneaking around in the dark as the rest of the dorms slept on. After he got Anthony settled down, he moved on to kneel by Zach on the floor. He checked the sleeping boy's forehead and was relieved to find it cool to the touch. Susanna was awake and starting at the wall by her bed with a pained expression. Duo stroked her brown hair soothingly as she sighed and closed her eyes. He stopped by Noel's bed.

Noel's dark skin was sweating and his breathing shallow as he slept in an uncomfortable, twisted way. Duo soothed his short, wiry, black hair and the boy opened his eyes. He looked at Duo with them.

"Duo?" the boy said but the words caught him his throat and he gave a few wet sounding coughs. Duo gently continued to pet the boy's hairs until he fell back into an uneasy rest. His skin was hot to touch. Duo looked at his watch, it had been an hour. He quietly stood up and left the room, closing the door silently behind him. With quick, urgent steps, he went to Sister Helen's room and knocked lightly. There was no movement.

"Sister?" Duo said softly. The noise seemed to be a lot louder in the still Church. Still there was no reply. He knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Sister Helen?" There was some shuffling and the door opened a crack. 

"Duo?" she asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I came to get you. It's been an hour."

"Oh," she blinked and seemed to wake up a bit more as she remember what was going on. "Right. How is everything?"

"Noel is still looking pretty bad," Duo whispered, feeling as though he would wake up everyone if he whispered too loud. "But the other's seem ok."

"All right. Go and wake up Father Maxwell. He can take Noel to the hospital. Then get some sleep. School starts in a few hours and you did miss most of yesterday," Sister Helen said and she disappeared back into her room but kept the door opened a little. She came out a few minutes later, her hair pulled back and a white robe on over her long night gown. "Go on, go to bed!"

She was the one pushing Duo back out into the playroom and towards the door to the Boy's Dorm. "Go, go!"

"I'm going!" Duo whispered and opened the door as quietly as he could. We went down the hall to his room and stopped at a door closer to the mouth then this own. He knocked on it and it was answered almost immedently.

"Yes Duo?" Father Maxwell asked, dressed in a night shirt.

"Sister Helen says that you have to take Noel to the hospital," Duo frowned worriedly. "He's not getting any better."

"I'll be right there, I just need to get dress. You go to bed now," Father Maxwell gave a comforting smiled. "Everything will turn out right." Duo just nodded and turned into his own room. He didn't even change before falling face first on his bed, all ready fast asleep.


	13. Fluffy Insides

**__**

GS Note: I'm glad everyone is still with me! I never thought this fic would lift off the ground but it did and flourished beautifully! It is almost over, a mere few chapters left. I will leave you guessing on that. This is another filler chapter that will build more body for the fairy tale and the RL story. Since there has been a demand on the story, I will attempt to include it more! I've gotten such nice reviews! I don't think this story has ever been flamed **sob** I feel special!

Additional: In order to understand the beginning you must realised Trowa's stance in this. He is not, I repeat, NOT, part of the gang yet. He is a person that Duo talks about a lot and one that the gang recognises, but until now has shown no interest in hanging out with them. He is one of those all-around nice guys you team up with on projects of no one else is around, talk too if you meet or call for homework. So far his relationship with everybody is strictly school. Get it, got it, good. 

Disclaimer: It has finally come to my attention that this is the first disclaimer I've put up on this story. Just want to cover my ass I suppose! Ok, Gundam characters don't belong to me but if you want to use Mme Goulash or Matt or David or Tom Johnson or Wufei's mom or anyone else that is mine, please ask! But all the assholes of the school, feel free to pose them as OZ soldiers, just make sure to kill them, painfully preferred! But… Silvestro and Duca are really people and are actually quite nice, for ginos. Jingo by Terry Practett is a real books, I don't know if I got the author's last name right. I truly suggest reading it!

Sports Note: As I have been learning more about hockey, I've come to realise something. REFEES ARE BLIND!!!!! They call everything and more for Canadian but blindly let the Americans hook, check and more! Injustice in the sport judging! Anyway, go Team Canada! I want to congratulate the Woman's Hockey Team, Americans fight dirty eh, but not as dirty as us! Though using artificial power plays is down right mean… WE STILL WON GOLD!!! WE GOTS THE BESTEST GOALIE!!! K, I'm done.

Extra Sports Note: Um, the one above is a bit outdated but still accurate. New one to add on, WE WON MENS TOO!!!!!!!!! Canada is finally best in hockey ever!!! Well, for the first time in fifty years! And even then, we got TWO golds this year! Americans played extremely well though, and I commend the goalie there too, he made some incredible saves! (I suppose this is all outdated but so very true. Go America and Canada in the NHL!)

Written For: This author note is getting ridiculous. Oh well, my fic, so yea! This chapter is to my friend Lady Venom, get better soon L-chan! We miss you! This fic is to the men at Good Shepherds in Toronto who I met while volunteering in the line. 

Language note: I am far from an expert on Chinese. Any and all Chinese is from my cheaply bought, Chinese in Three Months without the tape, so yea. Don't hold me to anything!

Chapter 12

__

Fluffy Insides

Duo woke up early, surprisingly. He yawned and stretched, hearing the bones in his arms and back crack. It was a warm and comforting morning, lying here in bed, just coming out of sleep. Duo sighed when he thought about how he knew it wouldn't last forever. He had to go to school. It was hard to think that yesterday had really happened. It felt like a bad dream.

He did start to push down his covers slowly, inch by inch until he was shivering. Giving one last sigh of resentment, he stood up and dressed quickly. Grabbing his bag, he crept quietly out of the door and through the Boy's Dorm until he reached the kitchen. Solo and Matt sat at the small kitchen table there eating a bowl of cereal. Solo looked surprised to see him up so early but didn't say a word.

Duo flashed a grin and went over to one of the various cupboards looking for the bowls. He didn't get up early often.

"Matt, where are the bowls?"

"Fourth on the right from the door," Matt replied as he slowly started to nod off over his bowl. Solo poked him with his spoon and the blonde boy snapped awake. Matt yawned and rested his elbows on the table as he lazily watched Duo's quest to find the spoons.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Solo asked as he swallowed. 

"I don't know," Duo shrugged and laughed in triumph as he found the right drawer. He grabbed a spoon and walked over to the table. He poured himself breakfast before continuing. "I just felt like it."

"Where's Sister Helen?" Matt asked, lifting his almost empty bowl and pouring the rest of the sugary milk into his mouth and swallowed. He started to get himself another.

"Probably watching the sick kids," Duo replied as heartily dug into the meal. "Father took Noel to the hospital last night."

"We can do without her this morning, Matt," Solo reassured the younger boy and started to joke slightly. "We are big kids after all!"

Matt finished his second bowl with more energy and wiped his mouth before looking up at the clock. "Maybe not, the bus is probably outside right now."

"Shit," Solo cursed as the three boys stumbled into their shoes and grabbed their bags. They tumbled out the door to see the bus start to pull out from the stop.

"Wait!" Solo yelled and ran after it. The bus reluctantly braked to a stop to admit the older boy. Duo and Matt ran after him and panting, onto the bus. The driver only grumbled at the tired boys as they took a seat and lurched forward.

Matt took his seat at the front while Duo and Solo claimed theirs at the back. The bus was almost empty in the morning. Duo settled his head against the cold glass and sighed. He pulled his knees up to rest on the seat in front of him. Solo slumped won, his neck dropping to his chest as he fell asleep. It was an uncomfortable position and would wind him up with a sore neck but it was the only other way besides sleeping on Duo's shoulder. Duo suddenly was hit with the reason he never got up at the required 5:30 and dropped off.

He woke up to Solo complaining about his sore neck. The bus was mostly full and he had a new bruise on his head. He rubbed it absently and was reminded that he still had the white bandages on his hand. He frowned, they were probably healed by now. He unwrapped them to see his scabbed but functional hands. He stuffed the white strips into his bag and seeing as they still had about a quarter of an hour before the bus reached the school, he grabbed his notebook. His hands ached a bit but complied as he began to write.

//_The next day Duo was woken by a knock on his door. He groggily glared at the wooden door and dragged himself up, putting a black robe on while cursing. He stood off to the side of this door and pulled the bolt back._

"Who is it?"

"Cadet Chang Wufei, sir!"

"Didn't we go over this?" Duo groaned and rubbed his eyes as he unbolted the door and flung it open. "I thought I told you to get that stick out of your ass!"

"I don't know what stick you are talking about, Your Highness," Wufei said politely to all outward appearances. "I have been sent by Head Advisor Marquise to inform you that a new suitor has arrived and to go down to welcome him, Your Highness."

"Was he joking?"

"I don't believe so, Your Highness."

"Damn it Wu! Stop 'Your-Hignessing' thing! I hate that! I get it from everyone and I don't need it from you!"

"Fine, fine," Wufei sighed and dropped his formal stance. "I will not follow the etiquette I have pain-stakingly learned in my classes, even though I could be sent home to my poor family in the country-side for unintentionally insulting the Royal Heir to the throne of my country's newest ally-"

"Stop!" Duo held up a hand. "Ok, ok! I get it! Just don't be so formal when we're alone."

"Very well. I was sent to escort you, so you might want to put some decent clothes on."

"Yea, yea!" Duo shut the door and bolted it. Then, for good measure, he looked out the eyebolt. "And don't you dare peek!" He slammed that shut too. Grumbling, he got dressed, check too make sure his braid was still intact and put on his shoes.

"I'm ready," he yelled through the door before opening it. It was an old habit, the last guard he got had been a regular on the front during the last war and jumped every time someone went through a door unannounced. Wufei just looked at him calmly as Duo gave one quick spin.

"So, am I gorgeous?"

"Of course," Wufei said blankly. "Let's go."

"You'd better not be lying," Duo huffed as he hurried down the stairs after the guard. "Cause if I go in there with dried drool on my face or something-"//

The bus stopped with a jolt that made Duo's pencil go across the page with a glorious trial of lead. Duo looked out the window and saw the school building right in front of him. 

"Damn!"

"Oh yea, Duo. We're almost at school."

"Well duh," Duo rolled his eyes at his older friend who was calmly picking up his bag. "I kinda figured. Thanks for the warning!"

"No prob!"

Duo just glared steadily as he scrambled to grab his bag on the floor and stuff his notebook in while twisting in his half of the seat without spilling anything. Wit his bag half close and half on his shoulders, he scrambled after the rest of the students.

The bus driver slammed the door right behind hid bag, barely missing his braid. Duo glared at the driver and grumbled as he walked and settled the bag on his shoulders.

"Stupid, no good, lousy, son of a-"

Duo walked into the stairwell of the school and started to fight his way to his locker. One glance at his watch told him his bus has actually arrived on time today so he had about half an hour to get to his locker instead of two minutes. Leisurely, he picked his way through the standing crowd until he reached his locker, mercifully free of loiterers. He noticed in some part of his mind that the blood on the hall had been clean up. He kept his locker neat as he pulled out his English, science and French books. Slamming it shut then locking it, Duo whistled as the hallway slowly started to trickle out and clear. This was a pure locker hall but most people preferred to hang out near first period classes. Being late had never bothered Duo much. 

As he rarely got to school on time or early, Duo had no clue where to find his friends at this time. He still had quite a while until the bell rang. Fortunately, as he stood puzzling over his problem in the hallway, an answer came in the form of a person.

"Duo?" Trowa asked shocked as he popped into a clear pocket near the locker. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I have no clue," Duo grinned. Trowa just looked at him in a slightly shocked way, then shrugged and opened the locker for his own books. Duo stood by waiting for him to finish. Trowa calmly and quickly removed the books he needed and replaced the empty spots with the ones he didn't. He stood up and looked at Duo with surprise again.

"Are you waiting for me?" Trowa asked. Duo grinned, it was hard to bewilder Trowa once in a lifetime but he had managed it twice in the past few minutes.

"Sure!" Duo smiled widely. "Why not? I have no one else to hang out with on this beautiful morning! Why not enjoy it with you, buddy!" Trowa just looked at him with a strange, cautious eye as if he suspected a hidden agenda. "Is that so wrong?"

"I," Trowa paused, "don't do anything interesting in the mornings. You'd be bored."

"No I won't! I'd like to find out what you do on your time off!"

Trowa looked at him again with a very weary eye. Duo was a little curious as to why but kept on looking at him happily. Trowa shrugged again, sighed in defeat and started to walk down the hall with Duo trotting happily at his heels. Duo was a little surprised when Trowa walked into the library with no hesitation. 

The two level room was almost empty this early in the morning. A few students were frantically printing and photocopying homework for their earlier classes and the librarian was replacing books on the shelves. Trowa didn't stop as he headed for one section on the fiction area. Duo shook out of his stupor and followed him quickly. He stood behind the taller boy nervously, the library was rarely this quiet on his lunch. 

"This is what I came for," Trowa held up a thick novel. It had a shiny cover and the binding looked fresh. "I've been waiting for it to come in these past few weeks."

"What is it?" Duo asked, curiosity over-riding his hesitance.

"_Jingo,_ by Terry Practett," Trowa gave a rare smile as he looked at the jumble design on the cover. 

"Is it good?" Duo asked, trying to milk Trowa's talkative mood for all he was worth. 

"I haven't read it yet," Trowa said, eyes not leaving the book as he opened it and started walking towards the librarian's desk. Duo followed him curiously.

"Are you taking it out?"

"Yes."

"Even if you haven't read it?"

"I take it out to read it, Duo," Trowa explained easily as he flawlessly stopped in front of the desk without looking up.

The librarian hurried over and smiled at Trowa like an old friend. She signed out the book without even asking for his card and waved them farewell as they left, the book held securely in Trowa's arm.

"We should head to class," Trowa said calmly and Duo had to hurry to keep up with his taller friend.

"What! We have lots of time, like-" the bell rang, "-never mind!" 

Fortunately, Trowa knew a short cut to the English classrooms. They got into the class and into their seats well before the second bell. Sally noticed them right away.

"Mr Maxwell, could I see you after class?"

"Yes miss," Duo sighed miserably and his voice dropped. "I think she knows about yesterday."

"I believe most people know about yesterday," Trowa replied quietly as the group of girls in front of them started to talk.

"Poor Gino!" one of the girls wailed in a loud, annoying voice. "You heard what happened to him? He's in the hospital right now with three broken ribs!"

"Of awful!" of the other girls said. Duo couldn't help but notice how tight her shirt was or how much she threw her chest out so it stretched past her nose. "Silvestro too! I heard it was some girl that went bitch on them."

"They were probably trying to help her with her books and she got possessive," another girl sighed. "They're so nice. That's what I hate about this school, no body appreciates people like Gino or Silvestro or Duca! Some girls…"

The second bell rang but the class carried on with its usual chattering.

"Class, please!" Sally yelled over the noise. "Don't make me get Mr Kushrinada!"

That startled the class a little and they went to their seats but the chatter remained at a light buzz. It was enough to hear the announcements.

"Hey guys, it's Friday! It's friiiday, it's friiiday! Please stand for your national anthem," Mike's voice sang badly over the PA. The class stood for the song, then sat in medium silence to hear the announcements.

"All right! Gimme a C, C! Gimmie a H! H! Gimme a-"

"Shut up Mike! Just say the announcement!" Johnny yelled from the background.

"E! E! Another E! and an-"

There was a scuffle and some cursing before Johnny came back over. "That was Mike trying to tell you that Cheerleading is cancelled tonight! Please contact Serena if-"

"Give me back the damn mike!"

"No! You heard what VP Une was going to do to you if-"

The rest was cut off as the mike turned off, leaving the class in a giggling silence. A few seconds later it turned back on. 

"Ok, we are back!" Mike said cheerfully. His voice dropped into a deep, vampire accent. "I vant to suck your blood! Come out to the gymnasium, later on to-day to donate your blood. Muhahahahah…"

"My nose," was heard pitifully in the background. Laughter was heard from the other people in the office. 

"Have you ever read Fifth Business? Well, if you have, go tell Mr Yang who killed Boy and you win a free Expresso from the café! The first one to tell him wins."

Suddenly the mike was passed off and you hear Mike in the background, "I know that! Be right back!"

"Now you want to give it to me," Johnny said scornfully. "Well anyway, guys I have something important to tell you. You might want to sit for this…Are you sitting? Good, get some tissues, this is big!"

Johnny sounded all choked up. Duo was half-horrified they were going to mention yesterday but have curious.

"Last night, our football team," Duo relaxed, "WON A GAME! 24 TO 10!"

"We won a football game?" some girl was heard in the background. "Really? But our team sucks!"

"I know!" Johnny sounded overjoyed. "We got more points in that game then in all last season put together! Doesn't it make you proud? Ok, maybe not. That's all the announcements from me, handing off to Mr K now."

"Hello," Mr Kushrinada said over the PA. "There was some trouble yesterday in the halls during fifth period involving three boys and another student who still has to come forward. It appears that these boys were smoking in the hallways before the incident and we believe it lead to their injuries. I am reminding you, any smoking is to be done off of school property, that is on Smokers over the chain fence on the West end of the parking lot. Any smoking on school ground will result in suspension or expulsion. Teachers will be patrolling the halls today and next week. Have a nice day."

That little announcement left the class in a shocked sort of silence. Mike broke in with a slightly cheery thought, but it didn't melt the ice in Duo's stomach.

"And now, the Friday thought, with David Relle."

"Hey guys," a deep, calm voice came on, trying to be philosophical. "I was sitting in my house last week when my seven-year-old cousin came up to me and asked, 'Is the equator a real line or any invisible one?' I looked at her, and laughed and laughed, and hoped she would leave before I had to admit I didn't know. Have a nice day everyone."

"Let what Mr Kushrinada said be a lesson to you," she said quietly. "Now, let's get on to the lesson. I want you to start doing these questions and anything you don't finish do at home," she pointed to the board. "Now, Mr Maxwell, can I see you outside now?"

It wasn't a request. Duo gave Trowa a mournful look before standing and following Sally out to the hall. Two girls on first period spare saw them and quickly scatter, leaving them the only ones in the hall. Sally closed the door and they stepped off to the side.

"Duo-" she started, serious.

"Look, I know what you are talking about," Duo sighed and held up his hands to stop her. "It's about those guys yesterday, right?"

"Yes," she confessed. "It's about that. Were you involved?"

"Is this off the record?"

"If you want it to be, yes. I just want to true story. I talked to Silvestro about it and his story sounds very unreasonable."

"I was involved," Duo sighed. He looked at the ground and rubbed his temple. "I just got in school late and I was getting my books. They bugged me and we had a tumble. Nuthin' 'sides that."

Sally just raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Duo. Three boys are in the hospital. That's not nothing."

"Look, they just made me mad, ok?" Duo glared. "That's all there is to it. I didn't mean ta hurt 'em so bad. I'm fine now and they deserved it!"

"Duo, does this have something more to it? Something to do with another problem, a teacher perhaps…?"

"No!" Duo exploded in a panic before he realised what he was doing. Then he paused and composed himself. "Of course not. Now, if you will let me, I would like to get back to the joys of learning."

Duo opened the door to the class again and huffed to his seat, Sally a silent shadow behind him. She gave Trowa a pleading look and disappeared back to her desk. Duo opened his copy of Hamlet and buried his nose in it, reading but not absorbing a thing. Trowa sighed and put down his book, the Hamlet covering the copy of _Jingo_ he borrowed from the library.

"Something wrong?" Trowa barely had to whisper over the general chatter of the class.

"No," Duo replied shortly, turning the page without reading it. "Damn nosy teacher, that's all. I can't believe she's asking questions about my personal life- I mean come on! She's a **supply **for Christ's sake! Why the hell is she caring about my damn schedule? I swear she's following me! First here, then at history and after school, damn I could almost swear she's stalking me! It's almost as bad as Dekim!"

"Mr Barton," Trowa commented, in a way that didn't expect and answer but asked one anyway.

"Yea him, we call 'im Dekim though. He's an asshole, if ya ever get 'im, switch!"

Trowa nodded in silent agreement but let Duo continue. Both their books were closed by now and while the rest of the class was ignoring them, Sally listened intently.

"He's such a damn pervert! I've tried goin' to the VP but the secretary refused to get me 'n appointment 'cause I have a bad rep."

Trowa merely raised his eyebrow in question. It was enough to get the rest of the story from Duo.

"When I was in elementary, I hung with the wrong crowd. Drugs, theft and stuff, for a few years 'fore Doro got me out. I was arrested a bit in grades six, seven and 'ginning of eight. So anytime I want something, I get denied. Sucks don't it?"

Trowa nodded sympathetically as Duo suddenly realised what he was saying. The braided boy gasped and said quickly, "I didn't say anything! Dear God, you gotta ferget everything I just told you, k? I said nothing!"

Trowa didn't nod but Duo was blushing embarrassed and slumped down in his seat. He grabbed his notebook and hid his face with it as he started to write. 

_ //"You'd better not be lying," Duo huffed as he hurried down the stairs after the guard. "Cause if I go in there with dried drool on my face or something-"_

"You don't," Wufei said, rolling his eyes when he was sure Duo wouldn't see him. They quickly made the long walk to the front hall where the new prince was waiting. Wufei paused in front of the hall. "I will announce you."

"I hate formalities," Duo sighed but let the youth go in front of him. Once Wufei had properly announced Duo, the braided prince walked through the door confidently. There was Quatre.

"Prince Duo of Maxwell," Quatre bowed from the waist, letting Duo see the mischief and amusement playing in his eyes. "It is an honour to finally meet you."

Duo merely nodded. "Well met. I hope your late arrive was not due to some family troubles. I'm afraid I have not received much on your profile."

"Not to worry, Prince Duo," the little blonde smiled angelically to the bystanders but evilly to Duo. "After all, this is the land where no one is on time."

"Prince Duo," another figure came through the hallway unanticipated. Wufei almost drew his sword before he saw it was only the cook.

"Prince Duo," she dropped into a quick curtsy, looking a bit funny in her pants. "I'm not certain if you remember me, my name is Noin. Head Advisor Zechs asked for your company immediately. It is urgent."

"Of course," Duo said, surprised. Rarely did Zechs try to talk to him. He turned back to Quatre. "I am afraid the affairs of my father's kingdom are pulling me away from your company. I do hope you a good stay. Please feel free to get acquainted with the other visiting royalty."

"Of course," Quatre bowed again. "May our paths cross again."

Wufei trailed Duo out of the room as the two quickly followed Noin to the Head Advisor's office. She opened the large wood door easily, as if she had done it many times before.

"I brought him Zechs," she said breathlessly and dropped into a chair along the table. Duo almost said something at her unlady-like behaviour but wisely decided against it. 

"Excellent," Zechs stood up relieved as he hurried around the long desk. He stopped in front of Duo and said as quickly but as diplomatically as he could," Prince Duo, I have just received some news from the Catolonia Kingdom. Princess Dorothy's uncle, Baron Dekim, is coming to meet with your father. He expressed some concern that his niece is not received the hospitality he requested. He wishes to meet with you too, personally."

"Some wrinkly old man," Duo grimaced. "Can I get out of it?"

"No, I tried to tell him that you were very busy with welcoming the arrivals and choosing your partner but he specifically requested some time to talk with you."

"Well, at least Wufei will be there with me," Duo tried to console himself but was shot down.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Une, the chaperone that was assigned from the Yuy and Catolonia Kingdoms, wants to speak with Cadet Chang to gain a greater sense of our security and she has unfortunately requires his presence at the same time you will be with Baron Dekim."

"Doesn't this just scream suspicious?" Duo asked, angry.

"I know!" Zechs said and started to pace, his hands running through his long hair. Noin looked like she was going to stand up but Zechs just looked at her and she gulped. "I know. I asked Lieutenant Otto and Walker to be present, but I have no power if Baron Dekim sends them out for some reason."

"Our security is shitty," Duo said and threw his hands in the air as he glared at anybody in the room. "You are trying to tell me that there is no means to protect me if our dear Baron tries, to say, **murder** me? I **am **the only heir to this **freaking** throne and not to egotistical or anything, but not many people are there to replace me!"

"I know!" Zechs growled again. "Do I look so stupid to you? I will have guards posted in rooms and you must try to keep your conversations in there. If not, then I must ask you to go armed. Something may come of this and something may not. I ask you to be on your guard."

"Well, duh!"//

"Duo."

The braided boy looked up as his name was said. Trowa was tapping his lightly with his pencil on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Duo asked, a bit annoyed that he was being interrupted. 

"The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, you might want to copy your homework down."

"Oh," Duo said sheepishly and blushed a little as he copied his homework on the margin above his story. As soon as he finished the bell rang and the student quickly stood up to leave. He shoved his book sin his bag and hurried after them. Waving good bye to Trowa, he followed the decided pathways of students in the halls to his Science class. He made it there with a few seconds to spare.

Sliding beside Dorothy he looked up to see that there wasn't a teacher in front of the class. He turned and whispered to his blonde friend, "Dorothy, where's the teachers?"

"I don't know," she said back, not bothering to whisper as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head. "And really, I don't care. We might get another spare today-"

The second bell rang and the classroom was still only half full. The door opened and Professor G walked in. He looked around, not even in the door yet and frowned.

"All right, where's the class? I wasn't aware of any retreats or school trips today," he grumbled and walked over to the teacher's desk at the front and pulled out his attendance sheet. He glanced around the room and check off a few of the names before walking over to the phone. He picked it up and the class started to chatter as they waited for him to finish. The ping to warn teachers of incoming announcements came on but the class ignored it.

"Attention students of Period 2, Academic Science with the current teacher of Professor G. I know that you are skipping. I am waiting for you. I am going to callout your names and I will repeat myself unless you decide to show up or an excuse is given. Either way, you are so totally screwed. Starting from the top-"

"He hacked into the PA system," Dorothy said awed as the class grew silent aside from some snickers as Professor G began to read off the attendance list. "I've been trying to do that for months!"

"Why can't I have a normal day?" Duo sighed and plopped his head down on his desk. Professor G finished and went back to his desk looking very smug. He let the class sit and talk for about ten minutes and glared at the students that guiltily trickled in. Fortunately, the rest of the class came in and Professor G didn't have to repeat his list. Once he was satisfied, he stood up to start and teach the class.

"Well, since those last few students so graciously decided to join us, we will now commence the lesson. My dear colleague obviously neglected to do a proper review and as a result, you will walk into this test with little preparation. Congratulations, you will now know how you deal with tests under pressure!"

"Sir! That's not fair!" one of the girls whined from the front of the room. "We weren't allowed to stay in the class yesterday!"

"Due to your own stupidity," Professor G began to pass out the tests. "Now, get cracking. I don't want to hear another peep."

"But sir-"

"Oh stuff it!" at this comment, the class gasped and several of the more sensitive members cringed.

"Sir, that was rude and uncalled for! I demand-" the girl said in a very angry yet haughty voice.

"Oh shove it up your ass! This is my class and if you feel like running back to your little mommies and complaining about how bad Professor G swore in class, I'll have to tell your mommy just how you spend those lunch periods out at Smokers." 

Once again, Duo was stuck about how much he just loved this teacher. He put up with nothing yet at the same time was totally fair. The class was shocked into silence but Professor G just continued to pass out tests.

"Remember boys and girls, Jesus came to save the world," he glared at some of the people in the class. "Not Professor G. You can start now." (1)

It turned out to be a fairly easy test and Duo and Dorothy were finished with at least half an hour to spare. Fortunately, they were on the good side of Professor G and got silent permission to read, draw or do other homework before the period ended. Predictably, guess which book Duo pulled out.

_//Later, Duo was sitting in his room when there was a knock at the door. It was late and he was about to get ready to sleep so obviously, he was annoyed. He took his customary stance beside the metal eye latch before opening it and asking how it was and what the hell they wanted._

"Cadet Chang Wufei!"

"Damn it Chang! Would you stop announcing yourself like that?" Duo grumbled and began to unbolt the door quickly.

"I apologise, Duo. I bear two guests, Prince Quatre Winner from the Wisha Kingdom to the deep South and Prince Heero Yuy from the Yuy Kingdoms."

"Really?" Duo flung open the door to reveal the young blonde Wish/Prince looking at Wufei's dark complex, Wufei looking highly irritated at the attention and Heero scowling at the wall beside the door. "Well, um, come in!"

The three walked through the door and took various places around the room. Heero took the chair by the desk, Wufei leaned against the wall by the door and Quatre plopped down on the bed, bouncing a few times.

"So," Duo said, still a bit too startled to be diplomatic. "Um, who wants to go first?"

"Well, I'd prefer to speak in private," Quatre said politely. "Prince Heero?"

"Heero," the messy haired youth grunted. He crossed his arms and glared at Duo with piercing eyes that made Duo's heart rate shoot up. "And I only have on question." The Prince leaned forward a little and Wufei leaning in slightly to hear better. "I saw you jump from this tower a while ago."

Duo and Quatre gulped nervously and Wufei looked startled. "You don't appear to be injured in anyway. Why?"

"Yes, Prince Duo if you will forgive my imprudence, but you do not appear to be injured," Wufei said politely but curiously. His eyes watched all people in the room.

"Um," Duo thought quickly for an answer.//

"Times up!" broke through the world Duo had so carefully set up. "Hand in your papers, then you can go," Professor G announced amid the groans, sighs and frantic scribbling. Duo and Dorothy dropped their papers on his desk and both parted to their next classes as the first bell rang. For once, Duo managed to get into the class on time. 

Wufei looked at him, a little startled but sat down with a thump and sighed as his head hit the desk. Duo patted him on the back, a bit worried as his usually strong and silent friend groaned as if in pain.

"Are you ok, Wu?" Duo asked as Wufei looked up to watch the door,

"Maybe. Just watch and see if- damn." Wufei slid under his desk as a girl walked into the room. Duo watched as the girl looked around the room eagerly but sighed in disappointment. She turned and left the room, pushing several students in the process.

"Wu?" Duo asked, curiosity and fear in his voice. Curiosity out of who she was and fear that she could scare even Wufei.

"Is she gone?" he whispered, still under the desk.

"Yea-"

"Fantastic!" Wufei climbed out from under the desk and Merian walked in looking puzzled. Duo waited until she sat down on the other side of him before opening his mouth to question Wufei, but Merian beat him too it.

"Who was that red-hair running around the halls calling your name, Wufei?" she asked as the second bell rang but Mme Goulash still wasn't in the room. "She seemed pretty intent on finding you…"

"Her name is Mariemaia," Wufei blushed and slumped in his seat in shame. "She is- is- oh, what is the word? Ai."

"What!?" Merian stood up suddenly and yelled loud enough to silence the room as Mme Goulash made her appearance. "Tell me I just heard that wrong!"

"Shenme?" Wufei looked confused then he looked like he was struck by what he had just said. "Bu shi! Mei fazi! She's just a pengyou! Merian!"

The Chinese girl glared at Wufei and turned on her heel to run out of the room. Wufei looked helplessly at the door then quickly followed her out yelling, "tingting!" 

The class watched for a minute before staring at Duo in question. Duo gulped then, laughed nervously, "lover's quarrel?"

"Now that the dramatics are over," Mme Goulash looked sharply at the class before slamming her teacher's manual on her desk to gain attention. "Let us get on with the lesson as we wait for those two to come back. Commencez-vous?" 

__

(1) This scene in Science class is so close to the truth in mine, only mine was a Grade 9 class and a little less harsh! I seriously love this teacher, his name is Mr Tee and that's not an abbreviation. I had some pretty stupid people in my class. My teacher's favourite saying was, "Jesus came to save the world, not Mr Tee," and Professor G just fit so well **smiles** 


	14. Unwanted

**__**

GS Note: I realised something. This is EXACTLY like my school! The Eternal Vortex of Gossip and Gibberish (EVGG), Italy Junior, Catholic-Only-by-Law (COL), High Rating of Dress Slips (HRDS) and more lovely attractions. 

Hehehehe, Thanks for everyone who yelled at me! See, only a little bit late! I even got my wet fish from Ivy : p Thanks peeps, you guys must really love this story! **grin**

****

Chapter 13

__

Unwanted 

After an endless hour of listening to his class bark out rapid French answers he could barely keep up with, Duo was questioning why he had chosen to get this credit. He yawned and placed his head in his hands and tried to will his headache away, of course resulting in making it bigger. Wufei and Merian still had not come back but Duo had seen that Mme Goulash hadn't marked them absent. That was her all right, she had a totally soft spot for her senior students.

"Duo, allez-vous faire?" Mme Goulash took Duo's distraction to be 'pick me, pick me! I love to answer questions!'

Uh," Duo bolted up and frantically searched his textbook in front of him in hopes that the answer would magically appear to him. "Vous allez faire… les chats?"

"I think you'd better think more closely about that answer, M. Maxwell," Mme Goulash looked amused as the rest of the class snickered and Duo shrunk in his seat. His face burned and he looked at the minute hand slowly coming closer tot he end of the class, wishing that by act of God it would hurry up. It didn't of course, the next ten minutes dragged on like another half an hour. The bell was like a sign from above as Duo slammed his books in his bag and bolted out of the class ahead of the rest of the students.

A quick stop at his locker and he picked up his bagged lunch from it and his next periods books. He hurried to the café in the hopes of getting the real story behind what was going on with Wufei and that red-head. Fortunately, his slender friend was already in t eh café, slumped over the cheap benches with his head on his hands.

"Fei!" Duo yelled from the other side of the café, not getting his attention or the attention of anyone else as the room was so loud it was sucked into the eternal vortex of gossip and gibberish. He sighed, this was such a pathetic school. He made his way over legs, through crowds of people and was resorted to a few body checks. He eventually did make it through and sighed as he fell on the bench next to Wufei, his chin dropping into his hands as he panted. Wufei didn't flinch.

"So," Duo said after he caught his breath. "How is it going?"

"Hn," Wufei grunted and shrugged as he lifted his head and slowly reached for his lunch. Duo did the same and waited for Wufei to be in a more approachable mood. Wufei picked at his homemade rice with a plastic fork then sighed as he dropped it in the food and pushed the container away from him.

"So," Duo repeated and speared a piece of the leftover lasagne and shoved it in his mouth. He grimaced and slowly chewed then painfully swallowed. "Who was that red-haired chick?" 

Wufei paused then handed Duo his rice. The braided boy happily dug in as Wufei thought about his words.

"Her name is Mariemaia," Wufei started slowly as he dropped his head back in his arms. "She's in grade 10," he said again, this time muffled by his sleeve. "She's following me around."

"Attracting younger woman, huh Fei?" Duo snickered and gained an venomous glare. "Ok, ok, enough with the joking. What did Merian do after you two so dramatically left French?"

"She cursed at me in the library for a few minutes until we got thrown out and I ended up being able to explain the whole situation to her outside when she calmed down."

Duo thoughtfully chewed his rice and swallowed. "So there's this girl following you with a crush. Did you tell her that you already have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Wufei turned his head in his arms to face Duo with disgust written on his features. "Several times. At great length. Loudly."

"Looks like this girls hooked!" Duo grinned and scraped the side of the plastic container in hopes of some extra, hidden rice grains. Nothing. Duo sighed and pushed the bowl back towards Wufei and settled his head on his arms again. Duo looked at Wufei thoughtfully, both of them slouched over the cheap table-benches (which were mercifully clean) and both strangely content.

"This can not be good for our backs," Wufei said suddenly and straightened. He winced as his back cracked loudly.

"Probably," Duo yawned and sat up too. He looked around; it was amazing. The café was crowded yet the space on the bench next to him, Wufei and directly across from them was empty. Must be that the commoners were afraid to mingle with the freaks. It felt a bit depressing, even though he had all the elbowroom he wanted. "Fei, I think we need to cheer up a little."

"How so?"

"Do you want to get your creative juices going?" Duo asked brightly. Wufei groaned and closed his eyes.

"You mean that story of yours again."

"Of course. Why would I mean anything else."

"On the hope of being unpredictable?"

"Only to the little people. Congratulations Fei-Chang, you have the right- nay, privilege, to be able to predict the great Prince Duo, Son of King Solo, Son of King Garrison, Son of-"

"Would you shut up if I agree?"

//_There was a heavy silence in the Royal bedroom as Duo struggled to unfreeze his brain. He of course came up with an intelligent answer. "Uh…"_

Quatre shifted nervously in his seat. Wufei tried to casually edge forward and Heero leaned closer in his seat. A trickle of cold sweat ran down the back of Duo's neck, hidden by his braid.

"Well…" Duo tried again, coughed and drew himself up with all the dignity he could muster. "If you must know it was an experiment in the height of which Royal blood can make you jump. What you merely saw was an extreme feat I proved, that Royalty really is higher then common folk. Now, if you will excuse me," Duo stood up, hauled Heero to his feet and pushed him and Wufei out the door hastily. "I have some business to discuss with Prince Quatre today. I bid you farewell."

Duo slammed the door and bolted all the locks before heaving a sigh of relief and slumped against the heavy door. he jumped when there was a heavy knock.

"Who the hell is it?" Duo yelled annoyed and glared at the door. "And if you said 'Cadet Chang Wufei' one more time, be prepared to meet with foot up your ass!"

There was a pause, sigh, and then, "Look Duo, if you don't let me in I'm going to get in trouble."  


"Don't worry!" Duo called through the door. "Escort Prince Heero back to his room. I will show Prince Quatre back to his later."

"But-"

"Thank you!" Du ended the conversation loudly and moved away from the door until the Cadet's protests ceased and the two boys behind the door left. Quatre sighed and lay back on the bed, his hands folded behind his head as he squirmed to get comfortable. Duo moved tot eh chair Heero abandoned and collapsed in it. "That was close."

"Was that true?" Quatre asked in child-like innocence. He sat up eagerly. "I mean about the jumping thing?"

Duo blinked. "Of course not! That was a cover story. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Quatre straightened, a serious look fixing over his light features. "It's about what you and Head Advisor Zechs were talking about-"

"You could hear?" Duo asked surprised.

"-and I think," Quatre continued like he hadn't heard, "that you should not be leave alone with that man! Ira gave me some reports when I got back about the EVIL company having an employee doing some top secret work in this World and it appears she is out to counter my efforts. I need to find out more so when he comes I want you to-"

"Back up!" Duo said, determined not to be ignored this time. "Evil what? And how were you listening? Farther more, who is this Ira you keep talking about? And-"

"One question!" Quatre said, unusually aggressive. Duo stopped in mid-rant. "First, EVIL Company, that's Efficient Valiant Intellect Learning company. They are the rivals to Us, the WISH Inc and GOOD. Good as in Gradual Oppression Operative Delegate. They're politicians. Ira, my supervisor, supports their opinions but since their opposition, the VILE, Valuing In-discriminative Linking Equals, supports EVIL we are natural enemies." Quatre shrugged. "I have nothing against them actually. Company loyalty really. But anyway, this employee running around-"

"This is too much," Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and gave it a good yank in the hopes it would wake him up. "Is it not to much to ask for a simple, bland, uneventful marriage to someone who is firstly, not out for my blood, suspicious of every single jump I make or from another world?"

"In all fairness Prince Duo, I don't believe I will be marrying you," Quatre tried to look sympathetic.//

Duo yawned, stretched his back and arms, shook his right hand rapidly to flow blood again and dropped his pencil with a loud clatter on the table by the chair in the library where he was. Wufei looked up from his battered novel. They had moved into the library. Wufei was hiding behind his book in the hopes that the librarians wouldn't recognise him from the period before when he was fighting with Merian. They had stolen two plush chairs from the sitting arena and dragged them to the end of a reference shelf. So far they were undisturbed. 

"Is something wrong?" Wufei asked, quietly as to not lead people down to their little crack. 

"Not really," Duo swung his legs over the arm of the chair so he was curled in a fairly comfortable position with his notebook on his lap. His booted feet ended up on Wufei book. The Chinese boy scowled and pushed them off so Duo fell off his chair. Duo looked up from his position on the floor and glared at Wufei. Wufei merely looked back at his worn Chinese book. Duo didn't bother getting off the floor, he merely looked at Wufei curiously until the other boy finally got unnerved from this and asked him what his problem was.

"Nutin'," Duo said shrugging. "I was just wondering what that book is about and how many times you've read it this past week."

Wufei fixed Duo with a frosty glare but a slight pink tinged his cheek. "That is no concern of you!"

"Fei!" Duo grinned evilly. "Why I didn't know you had it in you! What is one of those famous dirty Chinese books with the pictures?"

"Those are mainly Japanese, Maxwell," Wufei blushed a bit more and looked back at his book but didn't read it. "And this one doesn't have pictures."

Duo sat up and scooted back so he was resting on the chair while still sitting on the ground. He stretched out his legs and relaxed against the chair, his eyes closing. They snapped back open, however, when Wufei posed a question.

"Duo, what were you doing helping that priest yesterday?"

Duo winced slightly. "I promised to tell you, didn't I?" Wufei nodded and Duo sighed then took a deep breath. "That was Father Maxwell, my guardian. I was orphaned, don't ask me how. I was found my the nun at the Church, Sister Helen. From there the two started an orphanage for local kids. I was there for years before they got approval from the government to adopt kids out but by then I was too old for anyone to want me. So Solo and I just stayed with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. I'm going to college next year via government and sponsors and donations."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Who else knows? When did they find you? Why-" Wufei asked, curiosity spiked.

"Wait!" Duo almost laughed. "Uno questionito at a time! I didn't tell you before because we've had some injuries and fatalities by other kids when they told people. This is NOT a good neighbourhood. Heero and Dorothy know. Dorothy practically grew up at the Church too and Heero stalked me in grade 9. I was found when I was approximately six but it could have been earlier. So," Duo paused to get a breath then turned and looked at Wufei seriously. "What are you going to do about it?"

Wufei looked at him, surprised that Duo would ask that. "What do you mean?"

"Will you tell?" Duo asked, suddenly very serious, all traces of humour erased from his face. Wufei shivered Duo's face. 

"Why would I, Maxwell?" Wufei said, annoyance slipping over his face. "I am not going to ruin you. You are my friend." Instantly Duo's face brightened. Wufei paused but then in a surge of acute curiosity asked, "Not to be rude, but what does your Church do?"

Duo looked surprised at the question. Heero had never asked and Dorothy always knew. He thought for a moment before answering. "We specialise in street kids passing through. Usually no one over thirteen. Solo, Matt and I are exceptions. Um, it's mainly newly found kids or kids in hiding. Adoptions are done through the government so we doesn't have parents buggin' us as we are well hidden. Occasionally strangers will ask but not usually. We don't turn anyone away though, often the empty rooms at the back have homeless people or pregnant teens before Sister Helen finds them better s'pport. We fund through some government, mainly sponsors and donations from St Joseph's Church."

Before Wufei could open his mouth, the bell rang. Duo sighed and dropped bonelessly on his back. Wufei slipped his book back in his bag and started to step over his friend when Duo lashed out and grabbed his shoe. Wufei went sprawling at the unexpected move. Duo let go as he started in loud peels of laughter. Wufei hurriedly picked his self up and glared around to see if anyone else was present. No one was.

"Maxwell!" Wufei hissed with gritted teeth as his face turned cherry red. "What was that for?!"

"No reason!" Duo gasped between chuckles. He took a breath before claming down slightly but didn't get off the floor. "I don't want to go to math."

Wufei doubled his glare but his blush receded. "Maxwell, you of all people need a math education and skipping constantly will not insure that! Get up and go to class!"

Duo groaned but stood away and slung his bag over his shoulder. They briskly made there way out of the library before someone saw where they had come from and demand they put the chairs back. Outside the doors Wufei peeled off and waved good bye as he moved to go to his Art class. Duo hastily ran to his math class. One more late and who knows what Miss Nion would do with his corpse.

He made it in the math doors just as the last of the students trickled in. he took his seat as the second bell rang and slumped down, already regretting his choice to not skip. Miss Nion wasn't in the room.

The class was in a general state of unrest and confusion. Quatre clutched his books to his chest nervously as he moved to take the unoccupied desk next to Duo. He sat down gingerly as if he expected an alarm to go off but launched into tense conversation right away.

"Hi Duo! Some of the class is talking about walking out if Miss Nion doesn't come in five minutes, they say it's a rule. Is it really? Because I don't want to be the only one sitting here but I don't want to get in trouble either."

"It's not a rule," Duo sighed and shook his head. Sometimes, this class just… "That's a stupid rule the older kids tell the younger grades and only morons hold on to that rule this far into school," Duo looked quickly at his blonde friend before Quatre to react. "But I understand why you didn't know that, you just started this year."

Quatre bit his lip but nodded. Duo sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere until someone comes to tell me too. Or it gets totally ridiculous. It is Doro's and Heero's lunch period."

"What about that guy you share a locker with?" Quatre said trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Trowa?" Duo asked amused. "Yea, I think he has a spare now. Who knows, we might just meet him."

"I don't think Miss Nion is coming," Quatre said, his schooled obedience flying out the window. "Can we go now?"

Duo shrugged. "Might as well." A few other students got up to leave too. As they walked out the rest of the class decided to leave too. It is generally know that if everyone goes, who can get in trouble? Still, the students hurried down the silent hallway until they were well out of sight of the classroom before they relaxed and separated. Duo and Quatre left in the direction of the library. 

Fifth period was a lot quieter then the rest of the lunch periods. Few people were in the library so Duo spotted Dorothy's long hair a long way off. Heero sat in the chair at their table across from her. He had his Science textbook open and glared at it fiercely. Dorothy was undisturbed by this as she quietly read her English one.

Duo went over with Quatre trotting shyly at his heels. He plopped down next to Heero, startling both students from their reading.

"Duo!" Dorothy scolded surprised. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Just because I'm not in class is no reason to think badly of me!" Duo pretended to look hurt. Quatre hesitantly sat beside Dorothy and sat awkwardly. "Miss Nion didn't show up so the class left. Jeez, you guys always think the worst of me!"

Heero smiled gently, caught his hand and squeezed lightly. Duo felt his heart melt into a pile of goo. He grinned, any hint of annoyance he had felt evaporating instantly. He looked up as Heero let go of his hand to look around.

"Any more of you popping up?" Dorothy asked, amused as she placed a finger in her English novel.

"Maybe," Duo glanced around quickly. His eyes landed on a lone figure sitting in a corner of the room, head bowed as he curled awkwardly in the chair. Duo yelled to get his attention. "Trowa!" the braided boy got glared from some people. Trowa was too absorbed in his book to look up. Quatre looked over shyly, faint pink brushing over his cheeks. 

"Duo!" the blonde hissed. "Stop! You're embarrassing him!"

Duo just laughed and stuck his tongue out at Quatre. "Loosen up Kitty! Yo! Tro~wa!"

This time, the banged boy looked up to find the source of the noise. He spotted Duo on his knees in a chair at a table and gave him a weather look before untangling himself and striding over.

"Yes?" he asked in a quiet voice. Duo turned to sit properly as Trowa move to behind Dorothy and Quatre looked furiously at the table.

"Come and sit! I think you know everybody right? Doro, Heero, Kitty…. Come! You just look so lonely!"

Trowa consitered it for a minute before snagging an empty chair from the table next to theirs and sat the end of the table beside Duo and Quatre. Heero nodded at him and Dorothy gave a small smile in greeting before returning to her book. Heero turned to glare back at his textbook. Quatre fumbled with his bag before producing his Religion notebook and began to write furiously. Trowa seemed unconcerned by Quatre's sudden awkwardness but if one looked closely one could see the slight blush and distraction on his face. Duo grabbed his notebook.

//_Duo was holed up in his room again. He had to make his decision tomorrow about who his future partner was. He wasn't looking forward to it. He and Quatre poured over scrolls of the candidates and he was still bent on Dorothy or Heero._

Duo nibbled on the end of his braid, nerves frayed as Quatre sat muttering about how he had to sneak around all the time now that he was visible. Duo ignored him and he scrolled up , then down again. 

"Aren't you suppose to help me decide or something?" Duo asked, a bit panicky and irritated. Quatre looked at him guiltily.

"I know, I know," Quatre said looking guilty. "But I got tied up with the whole assassination thing! I know it's not my field but Ira thinks I can do it! And I don't want to mess up, this is major! Apparently that Dekim guy is bringing a Witch from EVIL. I think at least. The maid said so during her call to Dekim."

Duo looked at him strangely for a moment before there was a knock at the door. He glared at the young Wish how sulkily went behind the bed and lay on the floor so he couldn't been seen. Duo stood off the to the side of the eye piece as usual and opened the heavy iron covering.

"Yes?"

"Prince Duo, Baron Dekim is here to see you," an unfamiliar female voice said through the slit. Duo thought hesitantly about opening the door, there was a possibility this was a trap. Lieutenant Otto or Walker or even Wufei should be with her. He paused then another voice joined the female's.

"Prince Duo?" Otto said, suspecting Duo's hesitation. "Baron Dekim is eagerly awaiting your presence."

Duo sighed in relief and opened the door. There was a girl there in a servant's dress. Her long blonde hair was half pulled back in a braid and her bright blue eyes were fixed on the floor. Otto stood behind her.

"Great," Duo said with a false expression on his face. "Let us go!"

Duo silently prayed Quatre would leave quickly as he closed the door and followed the servant girl down the stairs with Otto at his back. Apparently Wufei was on guard duty too. His dark eyes watched the girl with suspicion. He stopped the three as they exited the stair case.

"Lieutenant Otto?" he asked, respect laid aside for hidden panic. "I must meet with Lady Une now. I have no replacement. Could I escort Prince Duo and Relena to Baron Dekim and fetch another guard?"

"Sure," Otto said. "I'll just stay here until you get back. Walker is waiting for you Prince Duo."

As usual, the older man was relaxed and comfortable around the Prince. They showed respect, of course, but Duo had insisted they treat him like anyone else. Wufei stepped aside and took Otto's place at the rear. It was a stiff silence as they walked. Wufei was nervous the servant girl would say something to King Solo if he was informal to Duo, Duo was worried about Dekim and the servant girl, Relena, was tense with the plan that was about to be launched by her real master. //

Duo looked up at the clock. The library was its normal chatty place but their table was silent as everybody worked on their own stuff. There was three minutes until the next period started. Duo reached over and touched Heero's arm. The boy was so into his homework he jumped when Duo lightly brushed his elbow.

"It's almost time to leave Heero," Duo grinned as Heero grumbled and started to put his books away. Duo tapped the top of Trowa's book. The green-eyed boy was startled and looked up with a calm sort of look in his eyes. he wordlessly glanced at the clock and sighed in regret as he folded the page of the book. Dorothy looked up from her English book and saw the other three start packing up. She did too as Quatre woke up from his silent stupor as well. 

A few seconds before the bell rang, Duo laughed and jokingly said, "Let's do this again sometime!"

The bell rang and they joined the rest of the student body in walking towards the door. As they passed through the book detectors, Heero said in a low voice, "Do you want a ride home today?"

Duo grinned as the started to split up. "Sure! Meet you outside my locker!"

Quatre and Dorothy headed for the Religion department and Heero and Trowa turn for the gyms. Duo reluctantly headed for the Social Science rooms.

As he walked in the first person he saw was Relena Peacecraft. Of course she was in there every day and Duo knew she stalked Heero but the fact that she was just waiting for them to break up so she could swoop in on Heero was a bit disturbing. Luckily, he sat at the back while she was right up at the front. The class trickled in one by one, Sally entering last. She took an empty seat beside another boy today. As the second bell rang, Dekim finally entered. 

He launched immedently into the textbook. His high, whiny voice gave Duo the shivers. He pulled out his notebook and stuck his eraser in his mouth before getting down to work.

//_ Duo snuffled a yawn as Baron Dekim chattered in his girlish voice. It was putting a strain on all his years of formal training to look interested as the Baron went on about the droughts his farmers had and the seed quality as they were planted in different soil types. His thoughts trailed off as he listlessly followed the wrinkled man. There was black haired girl with them, apparently a servant on his own staff there to assist them in anything they needed. Duo's thoughts drifted to her. Her hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail and her clothes seemed to be nice, not tattered and worm like that other servant, Relena was it? _

The Baron chattered on as he led them from room to room, occasionally commented on Duo's decorators until Duo was convinced that the only way the old Baron was going to harm him was by making him deaf with his words. Duo lost track of their path, if he hadn't been so bored he might have realised that Dekim was leading him with a practised walk. He did started to wake up when they ran into another person.

Relena curtsied slightly as Dekim approached her. They had entered a corner room. A corner room has only one door and no windows. It backed onto the outside corner of the palace so no matter how many tapestries the decorators placed on the walls, two of the walls were jagged rocky barriers. Duo frowned, he had no clue how they had gotten here. This place definitely didn't have a guard in it. It was empty save the two servants, Dekim and himself. The black-haired servant girl spoke up.

"Dekim, is this really necessary-"

"Look witch!" Dekim broke out of his whiny monologue. "You came to help me! Not that other way around! So do as you are told and magic this room!"

Duo realised there was something very wrong. He also realised it had to do with him. The two girls were tense but Dekim was dead calm. He reached for the concealed knife on his forearm but the blonde girl, Relena, moved quickly and grabbed it from his grip. Unarmed and angry, Duo stood still and glared as Dekim circled and grinned, his eyes glittering with intent. The black-haired servant sighed and spoke a few words in another tongue. If Duo wasn't mistaken, Quatre had said words like that before. The almost unnoticed background noise, echoes from the palace and thumping from the room upstairs, stopped. It was dead silent. Even the air was quiet. Duo waited with baited breath.

"Well," Dekim said with the same feral grin. Duo shivered as he suddenly felt very cold. "I approve very much Duo Maxwell."//

The cold pit of fear welling in Duo's stomach almost caused him to scream when the bell rang to signal the end of class. A clammy sweat clung to his neck as he took a breath and closed his book with trembling hands. He looked at Dekim straightening papers on his desk and shivered as he suddenly got a mental image. 

He gathered his books to leave but suddenly saw that he was alone in the room. The rest of the class was already gone. Even Sally had left. Only Dekim was still there. Duo gulped and forced his books in his bag and zipped it up.

_I'm just being paranoid, _Duo thought to himself as he tried to walk calmly towards the door. _He's not going to do something. That's in my story. He's just creepy but I can handle him, I can! It's all in my head, it's not real, all in my head, not real, all in my head-_

Duo was brought to a halt as he saw Dekim seemingly materialise in front of him and shut the door, locking it from both sides.

"Well," Dekim said, his barely contained excitement showing through on the evil grin he wore. His beige sweater vest suddenly seemed entirely to big on him as he grew in Duo's eyes. "Staying after for help I see. I approve very much Duo Maxwell."

_ ****_

Extra GS: Scared yet? Lol, two cliff hangers! How many stories can claim to that in the same chapter. I gotta finish this story, to tell you the truth I want to know how it ends too!


	15. Rough Ground

**__**

GS Note: Jeez guys, after reading your reviews I'm so red!! I didn't know you all liked it this much! So many of you guys have reviewed a lot, you have no idea how much it helped! To tell you the truth, I almost missed my fifth period because I was stuck in the library writing and I lost track of time. Doesn't matter, I ended writing for most of fifth too. Hehe, I hated Dekim, especially his voice! It's so weird! 

Word of warning! I don't know if I've done it before but in this one I'm gonna have to break scenes. I'll tell you though! 

Ack! This ended up making me laugh instead of cackle! I've rewritten it so many times and it still seems to be too funny! God dang it, the one time I want pure angst and emotional torment, the Humour muse came out. Damn you Mors…..

OH! AND IT GETS SORT OF GRAPHIC IN THIS CHAPTER!!! I'm not going to ruin the story with something totally unrealistic, which may work in stories when Duo is really badly off, but not in this one which I've been trying to base on real life. Or at least Duo's life. 

****

Chapter 14

__

Title

Duo stilled as he heard Dekim say the words he had only just written. His blood froze in his veins as he looked fearfully up and up to Dekim's face. The man seemed to loom high over him, over powering him as he blocked the only exit to the room. Duo slowly took one step back, foolishly clinging to the hope that Dekim really did think he wanted to stay for extra work. His heart pounded wildly under his ribs as Dekim followed him, advancing like an opposing army. Duo took another step, then another until he jumped when he hit a desk. Dekim slowly advanced on him, a satisfied grin on his wrinkled face. Duo leaned back as far as he could go without sitting down and putting himself at a disadvantage.

Dekim reached out and grabbed Duo's sleeves, clipped nails scrapping gently on the skin under it. Duo jumped and dodged the other way, pulled the material out of Dekim's lax grip. Dekim seemed unconcerned as Duo jumped behind another row of desks so there was something between himself and his history teachers. Dekim laughed outloud and Duo felt his neck prickle at the shrill sound.

"So," Dekim tried for a husky voice but ended up sounding really weird. "You think you can get away? I must say Mr **Maxwell**_, _for one with your history you'd be a little more co-operative to improve your grades."

Duo bit his lip as Dekim slowly began to swagger over to him. He scrambled behind desks, his eyes too trained on the teacher to look where he was going. Dekim just smiled knowingly and followed more carefully.

****

*** Break to Heero ***

Heero leaned against Duo's locker as the crush of students threatened to overwhelm him. His narrow alcove of safety immedently in front of the locker was broken when Trowa appeared in front of him, a little shocked to see him. Heero moved into the moving mass of people and braced his feet as bags and shoulders attempted to add his body to its bulk. The colbat eyes boy refused to budge. Eventually though, Trowa had his books and the tail end of the people dissipated.

"Are you still here?" Trowa asked, totally confused now, but hiding it fairly well. "I thought Duo had already picked up his books."

"No," Heero shook his head. Trowa shrugged. "I've been here since Yang let us out of class."

"I noticed the gym clothes," Trowa raised an eyebrow but wisely said nothing. Wufei, Heero and he were in fifth period Gym with Yang. "He's usually not this late though. Maybe his teacher kept him late for something."

Trowa was shocked too much to hide his emotions anymore when Heero gripped his shoulders and held them in a painful grip.

"Do you know where his class is!?" Heero suddenly looked very helpless and young as Trowa looked down at him, stunned. Heero tightened his grip. "Do you?"

"Yea," Trowa answered after a second's hesitation. "It's Dekim's History right? 2002 in Social Science?"

"I guess," Heero didn't release his grip on Trowa. "Sure. Can you take me there?"

"I have to catch my-"

"I'll drive you home!" Heero pleaded desperately. "Please!"

"Ok," Trowa said as Heero sighed in relief and let go of his painful grip on the taller boy's shoulders. Trowa grabbed his bag and put it on as he walked, Heero almost stepping on his heels until e sped up to an almost jog. "What's wrong?"

"I think Duo's teacher was hitting on him," Heero bit his lip. It was so uncharacteristic, even Trowa knew that. Heero just didn't look like he would have nervous habits. "And I think something bad is happening."

Trowa didn't reply but just moved faster.

__

****

*** Back to Duo ***

Eventually Duo's hazard way of moving in the room caught up with him. He tripped over a certain blonde girl's forgotten binder and fell on his butt. Dekim almost immedently stood over him. Duo didn't want to see the look of victory in the older man's face so he kept his vision firmly fixed on the puke green trouser knees as he scrambled backwards. Too late he ran into the teacher's desk with a sharp bump to his head. Stunned momentarily, Dekim grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up with surprising strength and pushed Duo back so he was laying on the desk. 

Dekim leaned over him, forcing Duo's knees apart with his legs and pressing Duo's shins with his knees so the younger boy's legs were pinned securely. Before Duo could struggle, Dekim grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them together over Duo's chest. Then he leaned his seconds arm across Duo's windpipe and pressed gently. Duo suddenly felt the difference as the air whistled in the compressed space. His lungs gasped painfully as Dekim eased off a little and laughed.

"That was interesting," the old man said with a smirk and moved to press his lips to his student's.

__

****

*** Break to Heero and Trowa ***

Trowa got turned around in his panic. Heero bit his tongue to keep from cursing at the taller boy as Trowa stopped and looked around for a minute.

"Damn school," he whispered. Then he stood bolt up and said triumphantly. "This way!"

"You'd better be sure this time," Heero mumbled, not sure if Trowa could hear him and not caring. His thinking process was stopped, however, when Trowa braked to a halt. Heero ran into his back and they went sprawling.

"Trowa Barton? And… Heero Yuy, right? What are you two doing? The buses have left already."

"We're looking for Duo, Miss Sally," Trowa said and scrambled quickly to his feet. Heero was a bit slower but bounced a little on his toes to be off. "I'll see you on Monday then-"

"Wait!" Sally said, a look of dread creeping across her face. "Where is Duo?"

"He didn't come to his locker," Heero snapped, too agitated and worried to bother with being polite. Sally didn't seem to notice his tone.

"But he came out of class…" she frowned, a look of concentration on her face. "Didn't he?"

Trowa shook his head, fidgeting and impatient to keep going but reluctant to have to run away from one of his teachers. Heero was less courteous.

"I'm going, whether or not you're coming," Heero said harshly and stalked down the hall, yellow sneakers squeaking badly. Sally watched him go with deliberation written over her face.

"I'll catch up with you," she said slowly, oblivious to Trowa's fussing. Trowa nodded mutely then darted down the hall after Heero. Sally just stood for minute, a look of utter self-disappointment on her face. Then she turned quickly and hurried down to the office and prayed that VP Une wasn't gone yet.

**__**

***Back to Duo***

__

Dekim yelped and jumped back to the wall, holding his injured lip with one finger. Duo shakily stood up and panted as his tired lungs gasped for air. He wiped his lips and spat on the floor. He shuddered and moved as quickly as possible to the door. Dekim growled and darted after him. The older man moved in front of Duo and blocked the door with his body. Duo backed away a few feet and just glared at his teacher, fear and hate mingling freely.

"Look," Duo said shakily, on the verge of tears but struggling to hold them down as he thought rationally. "I'll just leave and I promise I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

"Ha!" Dekim barked, anger and a little bit of worry clearly showing in his voice. "Like I would believe that! You, with your past? I seriously doubt you'd keep it under wraps. Not that anyone would believe you anyway."

Duo merely glared, all thoughts about maybe letting this slip by if he got out of here unharmed, flying out of his brain. His violet eyes narrowed and he felt a deathly clam settle over him as Dekim suddenly lost some of the anger and gained more fear. Duo felt his fists clench tightly at his sides as he lifted his chin and then, glowering, started towards the old man.

*** Break to Heero and Trowa***

__

Trowa counted numbers, quietly muttering the rooms under his breath. Heero was glaring at the back of his neck and made Trowa sweat. Trowa's hands were shaking with relief when he saw room 2002. He pointed to it and was almost bowled over when Heero darted past him. Heero's hand sped towards the handle and jerked it quickly. It was locked. Heero uttered a curse then looked over at Trowa imploringly.

"You're sure this is the class?" Heero asked, shifting from foot to foot in anxious worry.

"Yes," Trowa nodded vigorously, half afraid of Heero's expression. The younger boy growled in frustration and tried the handle again. Then he started to pace in front of the door swearing profusely.

"Sally had better be here soon," he muttered deeply under his breath. "Or I'm going to smash this window."

Trowa didn't doubt him.

****

*** Back to our D(ude) I(n) D(istress) ***

Dekim glared at the shorter boy with anger and fear flashing dangerously. Duo glared back, white in the face but determination shining. They locked eyes like that until Duo broke away, diverting his gaze to the floor. Dekim smirked in victory as he took a small step forward.

Duo growled in defeat. There was nothing he could do. He just knew that, that, some one would take it the wrong way. Someone would take it the wrong way, just like they did with those three guys. He was just so glad no one found out it had been him. Damn, was everyone's mind on sex these days? At least those others had the excuse of being high, Dekim was just a sick freak. Dekim stood over Duo now, with a looming shadow.

Duo gulped and bowed his head, swallowing pride and silently prayed to a God he didn't believe in that it would be over soon.

*** And now, the final scene break ***

Heero and Trowa looked simitaniously as Sally jogged down the corridor with ease, dragging a woman behind her. She stopped in front of them and VP Une placed her hands on her knees and panted in a most undignified way. Heero looked from Sally to VP Une for a minute before snapping into action.

"Do you have a key?" he demanded, icy steel in his voice cracked with worry. Sally nodded and lifted up a silver piece of metal hanging from a springy green key holder. Heero leapt for it but Sally jerked back. She glared hard as Heero dropped his cold exterior and seemed to implore her with his eyes. Sally almost let him have the key but at the last moment her training came through for her.

"No Heero," she said firmly. "You guys stand back. This may be nothing, but just in case-"

"Before we do anything," VP Une straightened up with considerable effort as she held a stitch on her side. "I would like to know what is going on!"

"I'll explain everything later, Ms Une," Sally said quickly. "But I am on official police business right now."

There was a tense pause as the other three people in the silent hall absorbed that last sentence. Sally smiled grimly and put the key in the lock. She turned it with a silent click. Then she carefully opened the door with one hand, the other reaching in her vest, her eyes sharp and her body tense. Heero was suddenly right behind her, practically breathing on her neck. She took a sharp breath as she saw something then she jerked the rest of the door opened, her and whipping into her vest to pull out a load gun.

"Freeze!" she shouted, a single entity in the doorway, hands poised as the deadly weapon pointed directly at a pair of people.

Heero could see over Sally's shoulder as all five people suddenly stopped when they heard her hard voice. Dekim had his arm wrapped around Duo's chest, the other hand covering his mouth. Duo was limp, his head down and defeated as a red mark shined under his fading black eye. His hands were bleeding slightly, the scabs once gain ripped off. When Sally yelled, his eyes looked up terrified. They fixed on Heero's, a pleading and miserable message transcending plainly to the rich boy. Heero felt a hard emotion well up in his chest and clench at his throat as he saw Dekim's hands on his Duo. Neither of the two people moved. Sally waited tensely, sweat slowly trickling down the back of her neck and distracting her. It was a brief minute that lasted an eternity. 

Then, Dekim moved.

He whipped backwards, pulling Duo full across the front of his body as a human shield. He arm still pinned Duo's arms to his sides and his large hand covered Duo's mouth and lightly pinched the younger boy's nose. Duo gave a muffled gasp as his breath was greatly reduced. He looked up with frightened eyes. 

"Don't move!" Sally yelled, but it was too late. Dekim grinned on the back of Duo's neck. 

"You don't move, or Mr Maxwell will have an unfortunate accident," Dekim said, feeling confident that he had the upper hand.

"I said don't move!" Sally yelled again, her cool mask slipping slightly as her mind whirled off possible scenarios. The scene slid easily from the first tableaux to this one. Dekim smirked as Duo gasped for breath and failing in vain. 

The heavy, tense scene was broken again, Heero couldn't stand the look in Duo's expressive eyes any longer. He ducked under Sally's arm, making her gasp and she barely pulled her finger off the trigger in time. Dekim couldn't see Heero's sharp movement but heard Sally and immedently tightened his grip on Duo's nose. Duo started to panic as he started to suffocate. 

Heero ducked behind Duo with lightening speeds and manoeuvred behind the pair. With one quick hook, he hit Dekim's venerable body, causing the man to drop to the ground unconscious and Duo to fell with him. The old man's grip went lax and Duo sucked air into his tired lungs with a painful gasp and cough.

Heero appeared immedently on the floor beside Duo, on his knees and he gathered the panting boy in his arms. Sally gasped in shock for minute before moving quickly to the prone man on the floor and hauled him so he was sitting up. His nose bled freely as he stirred slightly in her tight grip. He groaned as she slapped a pair of silver handcuffs on his wrists.

"It may be futile now," she smirked slightly as Heero pulled Duo up and let the boy lean on him as he moved to two nearby chairs. "But you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law."

VP Une and Trowa walking into the room in slow and subdued movements, shocked at the sudden scenes that had just portrayed. Sally was still holding Dekim up none to gentle as the history teacher groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. Heero had an arm wrapped around Duo's back as the braided boy drew in a heavy breath with his head down and eyes closed. Trowa was torn between going over and punching the old man again or going to soothe his friend. He stood just inside the door instead, and kept an eyes out of any teachers or students staying after school.

Une strode to where Sally was roughly pulling Dekim to his feet and into a chair. Une glared, first at Dekim, then at Sally then just at whatever it was she was looking at.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, still standing and caused the room to quiet down. Duo placed his head in his hands so it was resting on his knees. Heero rubbed his back slowly as he struggled to keep his cool head and not dive at Dekim to kill him. Sally gulped guiltily and looked down.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," the woman said and took a seat beside Dekim, careful not to take her eyes off of him or let go of the handcuffs. Then she turned to Trowa, still keeping half an eye on the waking man. "Trowa, go to the office and ask the secretary to call my home contact number. Tell the person that picks up to get down here right away." Trowa nodded, relieved to leave and have something to do. As soon as he was gone, Une closed the door and pulled another chair up beside Dekim and waited patiently for Sally to start.

"I'm a police officer," she grinned ruefully and used her free hand to pull out a badge and toss it open on the desk beside her. "If you can't tell. I also do private investigations and go under cover. Mr Merquese was worried about young Maxwell over there and after walking on in a scene much like the one today, he call me. He took his leave of absence and I was hired as a supply. No one to was to know, and judging from your reactions, no one even suspected."

"How come I wasn't informed?" VP Une asked.

"Mr Kushrinada was," Sally replied easily. "But he decided it wasn't to be know in case it leaked to Mr Barton here. I've been following Duo around school, which is way I have also been serving Mr Merquese's quarter classes. I've been gathering evidence with a tape recorder and I've been making sure Dekim didn't have a chance to be a lone with Duo."

Sally paused at this, then looked guilty. "I messed up today though."

"Why didn't I know about Mr Maxwell's problems with Dekim? I handle any complaints students have."

"He tried," Heero spoke up softly, still rubbing Duo's back and braid gently while the boy just sat taking deep breathes. "But your secretaries wouldn't let him in. They said something about his past being an issue."

Une was struck into a dumb silence. "What? I haven't even heard Duo Maxwell's past before. His situation at the Church maybe, but I haven't seen him in the four years he has been here. What does his past have to do with it?"

"Theft," Duo spoke for the first time, raised him head a little so he could be heard if only barely. "Drugs. Fights. Stuff."

Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulder and drew him to his shoulder where Duo hid his face, ashamed and exhausted. Une and Sally sat silently for a minute, in case Duo continued but when he didn't Une cleared her throat quietly.

"But still," she insisted. "Students are given the benefit of the doubt when they first some here. And obviously he must have changed if I have never seen him or heard of him. He must be behaving."

"He is," Heero spoke again, anger flashing. "He has. He's changed. But he still wasn't able to see you so he decided to tough it out on his own. I didn't even know until a few days ago when-"

Heero stopped abruptly then lowered his head to whisper soothing nonsense in Duo's ear, hoping VP Une wouldn't connect his unfinished sentence to the fight between the three boys in the hall a few days ago. Unfortunately, she did.

"So that was Duo," she leaned back, and almost laughed but the present situation stopped her. "I was beginning to wonder. The boys wouldn't talk to Mr Treize or I. They only gave a report to the police…" she trailed off as Sally looked down at her feet again. "That was you, right? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was very…testy," Sally responded with deliberation. "It happened under, unusual circumstances. Those boys provoked Duo and threatened him. I stand by the fact it was self-defence. But, Duo was too scared to come forth and be judged by you."

Une shook her head and sighed. "I am going to have to hire new staff. How many students haven't been able to see me or speak to me? It is a corrupt world when a student can't even come forth with problems as serious as these."

There was an urgent knocking at the door. Une stood up to answer it as she found herself the only one not occupied with someone. Trowa stood hesitantly at the entrance. 

"Sally? They said they were on their way."

"Good," Sally nodded sharply. "I want Heero and Duo out of here when they come. It's hard enough right now and it only going to get even more hectic. Heero, go."

"Okay," Heero nodded and stood. Duo let go of his arm but let himself be helped up with Heero's hand. His knees shook slightly. Trowa hurried forward and took Duo's bag as Hero dug one-handed in his bag for his keys and tossed them to Trowa. "We'll take my car. I'll tell you the way. "

Trowa held the keys before absorbing what Heero had told him. He nodded sharply and left with the other two trailing behind him. VP Une slumped in the cheap plastic chair then winced and straightened up. "These chairs are horribly uncomfortable."

It took no time for Trowa to find Heero's old jeep and to climb in. Heero hopping in the small backseat and Duo stumbled after him. The braided boy slumped across Heero's lap in a dead sleep. Heero stoked his hair as Trowa started up the tired vehicle and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"So where do I go?"

"Do you know the old Church on Maxwell Lane?"

"I think. That's near my apartment."

"He lives there."

Trowa's eye widened but he stayed silent as he started down the proper street. The silence was starting to wear down on him so he flicked on the radio.

__

Father can you hear me?  


How have I let you down?  


I curse the day that I was born  


and all the sorrow in this world  
  
Let me take you to the herding ground   


where all good men are trampled down  


Just to settle a bet that could not be won   


between a prideful father and his son  
  
Will you guide me now for I can't see a reason   


for the suffering and this long misery  


What if every living soul could be upright and strong?   


Well then I do imagine  
  
There will be (sorrow)  


Yeah there will be (sorrow)  


And there will be sorrow no more  
  
When all soldiers lay their weapons down   


or when all kings and all queens relinquish their crowns  


Or when the only true messiah rescues us   


from ourselves it's easy to imagine  
  
There will be (sorrow)  


Yeah there will be (sorrow)  


And there will be sorrow no more  
  
There will be (sorrow)  


Yeah there will be (sorrow)  


And there will be sorrow no more  
  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)  


Yeah there will be (sorrow)  


And there will be sorrow no more.

Trowa glanced back as the song stopped and the DJ announced the next one. Heero's eyes were closed and he was slumped over a little. His head rested on his chest while his hand rested on Duo's head. They looked so peaceful Trowa didn't have the heart to wake him. He turned the radio down low and drove carefully to the empty parking lot beside the old Church. Trowa sat in the car for minute, he had always assumed the Church was abandoned, or at least very sparsely populated. The front door looked unused. Still, Heero had said this was the place. He unbuckled his seat belt quietly got out of the car. Making sure his charges were still asleep, he moved cautiously towards the front door, and opened them slowly.

The front foyer was empty, swept but in disuse. He stepped inside completely and let the door close behind him. He walked forward uncertainly to the scared door to the front of the church and pushed them open. He stood in the hall between the wall of the confessional and the sacristy, uncertain and nervous. He jumped when a kind voice spoke to him.

"Can I help you?" an old priest stepped out of the sacristy. "You seem confused."

"I was told that a friend of mine lived here," Trowa said, his voice echoing in the empty hall as he scanned the old walls with curiosity. "And I have brought him here."

"Who?" the priest asked with raised eyebrows and a shocked tone.

"Duo Maxwell," Trowa replied slowly. The priest sighed and looked at him with heavy eyes.

"What happened?"

"You might want him to explain it himself."

_  
_

**__**

GS: Well, only one more chapter then an epilogue. I'm so sad to see it end! Oh well, all good things must end, ne? anyway, I have ONE REQUEST! If there is anyone who would let me, I'm putting some of the comments on my page! Past and any posted on this chapter and the next ones. So if you are willing to let me chose the best ones, tell me if you want yours up! I've set up a main page for this story here! It'll be accessible by my page, er, when I update.

**_http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/gs_stuff/fics/My_Kinda_Fairy_Tale.htm_**

****

So tell me if you want your reviews up on the page!

So am I so predictable? Shinigami195, D.A. Maxwell and Pen2 got it in one try. Hey and Pen2 even got the whole thing, here's your Sally , Heero and some nunchaku (Trowa)!

**__**

Ja minna-san!


	16. Hidden Agenda

**__**

GS Note: I just have to thanks again for the reviews! I love 'em! But I must admit they are so nice to read! If I need inspiration I just go and read them over again! So many people just write the nicest things, it just puts a smile on my face for the day! I know all you writers out there probably feel the same way when you get a nice review! So thanks to everyone who reviews, and even those who don't! Who knows, maybe you'll get your courage up some day (trust me, I am so shy to review I almost make myself sick!)

Wow, are you all surprised? What is it, 3 days since the last chapter? Am I good or what? Yea, yea, go me. Anyway, there is still an epilogue. 

To those who wanted more story, this is it! I had to separate the climaxes because it would just work better. I want to emphasis the differences, for one the difficulty and adaptation people have to make to write things that involved real life. Duo will point out a few examples for you in this chapter. 

Ok, I have a new idea! (Pen2, man you and me must be on the same wavelength or something! I had the same idea you did!) If you all can remember this note when you're finished reviewing, just make a comment! I want to stay to this universe but I'm thinking of a big multi-part fic about Duo in the last few years of elementary. That story, about his whole past in grades 7-8 is too long to summarise in Before The Tale so I wanted to do a separate thing. Plus, on the FFN Reviewers mailing list, people were complaining about too many romance stories out there. So I'm going to do one totally on the relationship between, Dorothy and Duo, post-high school. I want to know what you think though. I'll have to work on it after Neko though, since I promised it first. 

****

Chapter 15

__

Hidden Agenda

It was hours later, when Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had received the full story from Heero with help from Duo. Most of the little kids had returned from school and had gotten the real story too from Sister Helen. Some people might have thought this cruel, to explain attempted rape and harassment in such blunt situation, but the children at Maxwell Church are different. They are composed mainly of street urchins, young prostitutes or victims of rape themselves. So the wild rumours about Duo were stopped before they started and several children had already knocked on his door, offering stuff toys and pictures. Duo accepted them gratefully, and his room was now a motley collection of animals and his walls were covered from floor to ceiling with colourful drawings.

Heero had called home to Marie, the housekeeper, and had to leave because his parents were asking for him. Dorothy had sensed something was wrong and had come over to check on Duo. From there she called Wufei on her cell phone and he had sent his comfort. Heero was going to inform Quatre to night so there would be no surprises on Monday. The major event though, was when two police officers showed up at the Church to question Duo on what had occurred.

"Look," the woman tried to say to the young girl and her band of kids who were blocking there way in the front foyer. "We just need to talk to-"

"And I said he didn't want ta talk ta you!" Hilde said, her arms crossed stubbornly. David, a newly acquired child, stood behind her in support and glared with an evil sort of smile on his face. Instead of being amused, the female cop gulped nervously. Then her partner showed up.

"Sorry I'm late Jane, I just- hey kids!" the man huffed as he opened the door and smiled as he saw the children. It was Tom Johnson, the man who had found his daughter in Maxwell Church only a few days ago. "What's going on?"

"You're partner is here ta take Duo away!" Hilde answered. 

"What?" Tom said surprised. "No, no, we want to talk to him. We aren't going to take him to the office."

"But that's what police do," David said, uncertain. His younger friend Teresa had been glad to leave with this man. It was possible he wasn't a bad cop. "They come up ta 'uestion you, then you go away and nobody sees ya again!"

"No, no," Tom shook his head and repeated himself. "Nothing like that happens, don't worry! We are just going to ask him some questions here, he wont even have to leave the kitchen if he doesn't want to!"

"Promise?" Hilde asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Tom nodded. She looked at him for a moment, deciding, then nodded back and stood aside. The other kids parted to let Tom lead his partner through to the sacristy and up the stairs to the hall in the playroom. There, David told them to wait and they disappeared. A few seconds later, Sister Helen rounded the corner to usher them down to the basement kitchen where Duo sat, almost awake and clutching a mug of coffee. He grinned brightly at Tom and Jane.

"Hi!" Duo greeted them with false cheer. "Have a seat! I guess you are going to have to get my side of the story, huh?"

"Yes," the woman said and briskly sat down, a tape recorder in her hand. She was on solid ground here as she took a professional attitude. "For the record, please state your name."

"Um, Duo Maxwell-"

"And how old are you?"

"16 maybe, but-"

"When was your birthday?"

"I don't know, I just change my age-"

"Why did you stay after class today?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"So it was an accident?"

"Yes! You see I was-"

"But then why was the door locked on both sides? And why does Dekim Barton claim that you tried to force him to have intercourse with you?"

"He locked the doors and he's lying because-"

"So you admit to the doors being locked?"

"Well yea, I mean if Heero couldn't get in-"

"So Heero was out? And you knew he was outside yet you didn't yell for him?"

"What? I didn't know he was out there-"

"You didn't expect anyone to look for you?"

"No but-"

"So if Officer Po hadn't opened the door, you wouldn't have been discovered?"

"I suppose not-"

"And what would have happened if you hadn't been discovered?"

"You know exactly what would have happened-"

"Are you aware of your past criminal record, Mr Maxwell?"

"Yea-"

"Then you know you are accused of attempted rape yourself?"

"It wasn't like that! If you would just let me-"

At this point Duo was flustered and had an angry blush. His freshly wrapped hands clutched the mug with a bruising grip. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to keep up with the speed of the questions. Jane still had on a smooth face as Duo tried to answer her curt questions. Tom quickly intervened.

"Jane?" the woman stopped and looked at him, wondering why he was stopping her. "How about I take over? You can go talk to Sister Helen or something."

Jane looked at him, surprised. No one had ever questioned her methods before. But she nodded and stood up to leave, handing the recorder over to him. Duo glared at her as she left up the stairs and Tom shook his head sadly as she left.

"She was never one for subtlety," Tom chuckled in good humour. Duo managed a weak smile. Tom turned his friendly smile to radiate in Duo's direction. "Teresa has only good things to say about you, Mr Maxwell. I'm glad she had such a nice place to go to when she was so lost."

"You're sticking with her Maxwell name?" Duo asked curious. He knew that Teresa's real name had been Rachelle. It was rare that parents kept the names kids acquired at the Church. Usually it became a second name or ignored completely. 

"Yes," Tom nodded. "She's more comfortable with it and right now she gets anything her little heart desires." Tom chuckled. "She's going to be spoiled rotten until she's forty. But anyway, does to business."

Duo gulped nervously but Tom put him at ease. "Why don't you just tell me what happened in your own words. Just take your time."

Duo hesitated, the began to start from the beginning, right from the first week when he had first felt Dekim's eyes to only a few hours ago. Tom had to flip the tape over halfway through but he got the whole story. 

"-and then now I'm here," the boy finished up, his throat a little hoarse but his chest a lot lighter. Tom thanked him with a gentle assurance that he would personally see to this case. After he and Jane left, Duo finally realised Trowa was still here.

He found the older boy sitting on one of the sagging couches in the playroom. He had Hilde sitting next to him and a group of kids on the floor around him. The playroom was actually quiet as the children all over strained to hear his recitation of The Swan Princess. Duo almost laughed when he saw even Matt was struck by Trowa's skilful storytelling, his pencil poised over his notebook as he watched enthralled when Trowa reached the climaxing point when the prince attacked the evil king's demon.

Duo waited for the story to be over and for the kids to demand another before he intervened to save his friend.

"It's getting late Trowa, isn't your sister going to worry about you?" Duo winked as Trowa looked at his watch and jumped up startled. 

"Yea," Trowa looked around for his bag then swung it up on his shoulder as the kids groaned in despair. "I'm sorry guys, my sister is overprotective and she'll be really worried if I don't get home soon. I'll came back tomorrow though, I promise!"

Through more promises and good byes, Trowa left to walk the few blocks to his apartment as Sister Helen suddenly realised the time. She stormed through the playroom, invoking fear until most of the kids left for bed. Father Maxwell had gone back to hospital to stay with Noel, who was due back at the Church the next day. Duo was pushed off to his room to where Sister Helen sternly told him to sleep. But as Duo lay on his bed, he felt his mind working. He just couldn't sleep now.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his bag. Flicking the light on to his room again, he settled back on the headboard and began to write in the tattered, bent and ripped notebook.

//_Duo backed up and tripped over one of the chairs. He landed painfully on his butt with a yelp. Dekim moved swiftly and loomed over him, shadowing his slender form with a menacing shadow. Dekim smirked as he seemed to be miles above Duo. Duo gulped as the man placed a foot on his chest,, pinning him and restricting his breath._

"So long I've been watching you," Dekim said his voice deepening into a lustful tone. "With the help of my witch-"

"Wizard!" the black-haired girl snapped. "I'm a wizard damn you all! I didn't spend three years in that damn EVIL school to be mistaken for a bloody witch! Wicked Wizard!"

Something clicked in Duo's brain. Quatre had told him about the rumours that a witch from EVIL Inc was here also. And this servant seemed to know the same stuff Quatre knew. Only she wasn't a witch. Did that mean that witches were easier to beat then wizards? Is that why she was so protective of her title. God, he wished Quatre was here. Or Heero. Or even Wufei. Hell, Zechs even! But the boot on his chest pushed more and the silence on the room remained.

"Wizard then," Dekim sneered. "What ever it is, you were most helpful in watching my beautiful new concubine."

'Hell, even if that Noin came in-' Duo thought to himself. 'Wait a minute. Concubine?'

"Wh-what did you say?" Duo gasped as Dekim returned his attention to the struggling prince. He leered mischievously at the prone boy.

"You heard me perfectly, my prince. Oh, how I will enjoy breaking you."

Duo flailed with his arms and legs, trying everything he could think of to get the older man off of him with no success. His arms seemed weighed to the floor as Dekim removed his boot and knelt beside his unmoving body. His foul breathe caressed Duo's cheek as he whispered promises into Duo's deaf ears. Duo pulled with all his might on his arms and feet but they felt too heavy. Relena looked away, slightly sick as she fixed her eyes on the wall. The wizard also diverted her eyes, then just closed them shamefully as Dekim repeated his promises and ran a creased hand up and down Duo's bare arm. Duo almost threw up as Dekim gently kissed his mouth. Duo turned his head and spat on the floor by his head, Dekim just laughed. 

"Rebellious prince," Dekim chuckled. "You will be mine. After you marry my granddaughter Dorothy you will have my undivided attention. Poor girl, she has no idea her husband is to be mine."

Dekim was about to straddle the younger boy's hips, when the wizard was suddenly knocked to the floor. Duo felt his legs and arms suddenly free and he jerked to his feet, backing away from the distracted Dekim. Relena and Dekim both looked wide-eyed at the person framed in the door. 

Heero lowered his sword so that it was obvious it was aimed straight at Dekim's chest. The tousled haired youth moved slowly in to the room, eyes trained on Dekim's frightened ones. Quatre stepped daintily over the wizards unconscious body and almost whimpered at he sight of the blood from the cut above her eye as he knelt beside her. He patted the side of her dress before recovering a small, shiny card.

Wufei hurried in, last but ever welcome. He took in the scene with a quick glance them went to eh last person in the room, Relena. 

"By official authority of the Crown," Wufei said so the whole room could hear. Quatre and Duo looked at him, but Heero stood unmoving, his sword still trained on Dekim. "I place all three of you under guard until the court system is notified. You two girls will receive an official slip of unemployment. Baron Dekim, you guest status is hereby revoked. You will all co-operate to the best of your ability so your justice can be administered swiftly. Prince Heero and Quatre, the Crown thanks you for your assistance."

"No problem!" Quatre said cheerfully. Heero snorted at the Wish's remark but kept quiet. Duo sighed and slumped to his knees in relief. Everything was going to be okay now.//

Duo smiled slightly, it was hard to have to relive that scene twice in the same day, but it felt clean. Now, he knew there was only one way to end off this story now.

//_Duo leaned over and kissed his new husband on the cheek. Heero gave a small smile as the carriage rattled along the dirt road._

"What was that for?" he asked, not in disgust but interested, Duo grinned.

"For the rescue. For saying yes. For the wedding. For just being amazingly awesome," Duo leaned closer to his new husband and flung his arm around his shoulders. Heero's cheeks tinged with a slight blush. "Hey Hee-chan," Duo said teasingly. "How did you know where to rescue me from?"

"That was Wufei," Heero admitted. "He ditched Lady Une and followed you to that room. When you went in and didn't come out he got worried. He ran into Quatre on his way to find the guards and from there he ran into me. I forced him to explain then the three of us hurried to where he saw you go in. I tried to open the door but it was locked. So Quatre butted in and touched the handle. He said a few words in another language and it slammed open. I saw you and Dekim and drew my sword. From there on you know."

"I'm glad Dekim got thrown in the dungeons," Duo said satisfied. "I do feel sorry for the other girl though, Relena. I think that banishment was a little harsh."

"Where did that other servant disappear to, though. Who did Quatre say she was? Merian?"

"Maybe she went back to her lands," Duo shrugged. "I'll miss Quatre though. He was a great friend to me."

"I heard he's spending a lot of time in the Barton kingdom," Heero said. "Now that communication is established there from the Solo lands you can probably talk to him too. And Dorothy. For all her family is corrupt, she herself is sincere."

Duo laughed and kissed Heero again, earning a bigger blush from the prince. The carriage moved down the bumpy road as the new couple happily kissed in the back. 

And they lived happily ever after and beyond.// 

****

GS: So, what'd you think? And remember the note at the top, I do want to do a post-high school story with Dorothy and Duo. That means most of the characters in this story (Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero) won't be in it more then a passing mention. So tell me is ya want it!


	17. Epilogue

**__**

GS Note: Guys, I'm gonna cry! It's over! My baby! This is the last piece ever to My Kinda Fairy Tale. I am going to bawl! I know it! I'm about to blubber now! I don't want it to end. I began it 8 months ago. Eight months! And this is the first multi-part I've ever finished. I need chocolate.

To address some questions:

SilverShinigami: Nope, sorry there will be no Heero in a post-high school fic. I know, I know, sad but true. All the guys got together about grade 9. The most mention I will make about Heero and Quatre is their political and publics lives. Maybe a short conversation about something in the newspaper, TV or tabloids.

**__**

Admiral Albia: There will be no romance between Doro and Duo in a post-high school fic, just to clear that up. The only relationship I would be focusing on is the sister/brother one between Duo and Dorothy. (Spoiler) The nest saga is Heero's, and it will be chalk full with the beginnings of Duo and Heero's relationship.

Just so you guys will know, the only couples I will do in these sagas are DuoxHeero, QuatrexTrowa and MerianxWufei. Probably DorothyxOC if I can make the perfect guy for her that is…

Here's a short summary of the next one, entitled A Dark Tale: Duo falls into the wrong crowd and is slowly losing himself in a world of crime and drugs while his best friend watches him. Can Dorothy help him discover himself again?

And more questions can be e-mailed to me at **_gs_underscore@hotmail.com_****_ where I will answer them happily. The prologue is already done for it and should be out in a day or two._**

NOTE!!!!!!!!!!! READ THIS IF NOTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's my birthday tomorrow! I'm turning 15, yea, yea!

Epilogue 

It was Monday. A new day of a new week of a new month. Duo clutched 96 newly typed pages neatly bound together with a red folder. The title proudly bared the name _My Kinda Tale_. Duo let the rest of the school pour around him as he stood in front of the dull brick building, slowly working up his courage. This was it. Two weeks he spent on this, two long emotional weeks. But in a strange way he felt saddened that they were over. 

Writing was like a drug. It pulled him in and tested his limits. It was an addiction, the way you could step out of one life and into another as you carved your readers' minds with words. No two people will ever view a story the same way. Television was like a mold, modelling a person's imagination the exact same way as another. Words however, they were like a sculptor, striving to create a million masterpieces at the same time. Duo just knew this wasn't the end to his written work. He held his breath and walked boldly through the glass doors. 

He didn't waste time going to his locker, he simply walked to the English department and into his first period class. No one was there yet, besides Mr Merquese who was looking over some sheets. He glanced up though when he heard Duo opened the door.

"Duo!" the blonde-haired teacher jumped, startled and stood up. Duo strode determinedly up to his desk and slapped the folder on his desk loudly. He met the icy blue eyes squarely.

"This," Duo started then paused. "Is my blood, sweat and soul. Treat it with care."

The rest of Duo's day when smoothly enough. He received many strange and long looks from people. Wufei didn't mention anything about the incident on Friday, much to Duo's immense relief. Instead they bantered about Wufei's newly acquired stalker, Heero's long time one, and the end of Duo's story. Wufei had seemed honoured that he was the one to save the fictional Duo, even though he hadn't taken part in the real life rescue.

"I hadn't developed Trowa's character enough," Duo explained. "And I planned that from the start."

It was at sixth period though that his day picked up. He walked into the class, a little unnerved as he remembered the events of Friday but pushed it to the back of his mind. He and rest of the class took their seat but the room was void of a teacher well after the second bell. People were standing up to leave, then the new teacher arrived.

"Hello class!" the woman smiled brightly. Relena gasped. "I'm sorry I'm late but I had a few things to clear up. My name is Ms Noventa but if anyone wants to call me Silvia, I won't kill you. Because of the situation surrounding Mr Barton, I will be your history teacher for the rest of the semester. I'll tell you a bit about myself before I begin."

Duo suddenly recognised her. It was the sales lady at the store Heero had taken him too almost two weeks ago. 

"I used to work as a fashion consultant but I finished my degree in History and teacher's college a few years ago. When this position was up, I immedently went for it. I may love fashion but history is my read passion. This is my dream job, so I hope you turn out to be my dream class! Now I don't know what you've covered, but according to the old timetable you should be studying the effects of the atomic bombs."

The class was still. 

"Does anyone know about the bombs?"

A hesitant hand rose from the middle of the class. Silvia smiled encouragingly. The girl gulped. 

"Uh, I think the US dropped them on Japan. There were two, right?"

"Good! That's right! Now, the textbook doesn't do a good job of explaining it, so the next few weeks we are going to be doing some other assignments. Today though, we'll be watching the movie _Godzilla. _I'm sure most of you have heard about it, it was originally a book written a few years after the bombs in a reaction to the fear of long term affects, such as mutation. It might take another class to watch the whole thing but then we might have a class discussion on it. How does that sound?"

The class was struck dumb. 

"Good!" she popped the tape into the TV/VCR and pressed play. As the credits rolled, she turned off the lights.

The class reluctantly left at the second bell. They had been so enthralled by the movie, many didn't want to leave. Duo left with a huge grin. His history class was definitely picking up. He was stopped when a hand touching his arm. Mr. Merquese stood by, holding the red folder, grinning widely. 

"I just finished marking it, Mr Maxwell. I hope you continue with the English stream. With talent like this, you could be the next JK Rowlings."

Duo stood dumbfounded as Mr Merquese left quickly. He shook his head and started towards his locker as he opened the folder. On a separate sheet of paper, in red, was a long comment. But underneath that, was the mark. 87 percent. Well over the mark he needed to pass English this year.

Nothing could remove the grin plastered on Duo's face. He hurried to his locker. Trowa was waiting there, just grabbing his books. Quatre stood beside him, obviously waiting for him to finish. Heero leaned casually on a neighbouring locker, while Wufei stood on the other side of the hall, glancing down the hall in disdain as people kicked paper back and forth. Duo's grin got wider if possible.

"Hey guys!" Duo greeted them all, with extra exuberance. "How's it going? I'm great, anyway, I got my story back!"

He waved it in front of all their faces, the mark standing out proudly. He was congratulated all around. Trowa finished up with his books and the five boys moved down the near empty hall. Duo threw his arm around Heero and Quatre's shoulder.

"You know, I don't think this writing thing is over yet," he said happily as they neared the door. "I have this other idea, you see. It's in the future, people living in space and these kickass fighting machines. But there are these five special things called Gundams. They fight for peace, or freedom or something, I haven't figured that out. But we pilot them! You me, Quat, Tro and Wu over there…."

And the five boys left the school. No one lives happily ever after in the real world, but they came as close as humanly possible.

**__**

The End


End file.
